


Alley Cat Alley

by MaybeitsCookie



Series: Alley Cat Alley [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Rivalry, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeitsCookie/pseuds/MaybeitsCookie
Summary: Klondike has always thought she had okay taste. Okay taste in friends, in guys, in life styles. Sure, she didn't want to be involved in a gang, but it was either that, or be a neutral, and that isn't exactly safe either. And sure, maybe befriending someone from her rival gang was a bad idea, but who could say? For the first time in her life, someone was listening, someone was understanding.Too bad he wasn't exactly who she thought. And now, both her and her friend, Asteran, are tangled up in a spider's web worth of lies, backstabbing, and violence, with no perceivable way out. And all the while, she's thinking to herself, "How in the world will I manage to slip my way out of this one?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Alley Cat Alley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A note before you read...  
> This story takes place in a world similar to ours in structure, but is slightly different. First of all, all of the people have animalistic traits, and their own species. These human-animal hybrids are known as Anthros, and look like humans, except for their ears and tails. Anthros can come in a few species in all different skin colors and genders. They’re only either mammals, birds, and reptiles, no amphibians or fish. To make things somewhat simpler, here’s a tier of sorts:  
> Anthros  
> The main people in society. 100% proven to be real.  
> Rikians  
> People who have an Anthro form, and a Feral form, and can change between them at will. Are assumed to be mythical, and if they are real, they have never been proven to exist.  
> Ferals  
> Like animals in our world. Are often farmed, or kept as pets. (Some people don’t agree with this practice, but the majority do.)  
> I apologize for being so long winded, but I do help this clears up any possible confusion you may have while reading. 
> 
> Suburban Ranking System  
> ~...🙗...~  
> Suburban: Anyone who lives in the nicer, East side of town.  
> Crown: The highest rank, leader of it all.  
> Star: A step down from Crown, second in command.  
> Flower: The third, a step down from Star.  
> Diamond: The fourth and lowest in command.  
> Sword: Commander of the militia, a step down from Diamond.  
> Thorn: A basic gunslinger, a step higher than civilians.  
> Leaf: Basic person who lives in the East. Doesn’t participate in the violent part of the gangs, but is still a Suburban.  
> X: A Suburban slated for execution. Is often killed by the Crown themself. This death is then blamed on the “Alley Cat Killer”.  
> Alley Cat Killer: What adults think all the of the X deaths are from.  
> ~...🙗...~
> 
> City Shadow Ranking System  
> ~...🙗...~  
> Spade: The first in command, often also a Kingpin.  
> Heart: The second in command, often also a Rookpin. If female, a Queenpin.  
> Diamond: Third in command, often also a Knightpin.  
> Club: Lowest in command, the fourth. Often a Bishoppin.  
> Jack: A commoner, similar to a Leaf. Some are a part of the gang, some aren’t.  
> There is no Sword type person here- the Spade performs all of those duties.  
> Kingpin- Drug lord.  
> Queenpin/Rookpin- Second in command for the drug lords.  
> Knightpin- Third in command for the drug lords.  
> Bishoppin- The lowly fourth in command for the cartel.  
> Joker- City Shadows slated for execution.  
> Alley Cat Killer: What adults think all the of the X deaths are from.  
> ~...🙗...~
> 
> Miscellaneous  
> ~...🙗...~  
> Savage: a rogue, often bloodthirsty. Is not on either side.  
> Alley Cat Alley: The city that everyone lives in.  
> “~●...◇...●~”: A transition between scenes, meaning that you are reading from Klondike’s point of view.  
> “~○...X...○~”: A transition between scenes, meaning that you are reading from Aster’s point of view.  
> “~...🙗...~”: A general transition. Typically used for transitions that have no point of view attached to them.  
> “●●●”: A transition between scenes, meaning that your are in a third person point of view.  
> ~...🙗...~

~...🙗...~

_September, 2015_

~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

At the end of the school day on Friday, I was trailing behind my friends as usual, engrossed in a book. But a certain shift in mood took me out of the world of fantasy, and threw me back into the disappointing real one. I glanced over the top of the book, noticing the change immediately; Juniper had joined the group, and was now walking with us. 

Her jade eyes were glaring slit-pupiled daggers into the back of Amber's ginger haired head. Amber would have seemed aloof to the rest of the student body, walking around us, all heading out to the parking lot, but I knew her too well- I could sense the stiffness in her movements, her black combat boots hitting the ground with just a little too much authority. Her cat tail whisked angrily behind her, the fur starting to bristle. Tulip huddled a little closer to me, her small, blond head brushing my shoulder, while Lillibeth just continued to ignore all of it, staring into the abyss that was her phone.

We somehow managed to get to the parking lot before Amber snapped, whirling on Juniper. "The fuck is your problem?!" Tulip flinched at the sudden explosion of anger, but Juniper just shrugged coolly, as if she's above all that's happening. Lillibeth didn't even look up, while I continued to pretend to read. My eyes were just sliding over the page, as if the words were greased somehow, and garbled into incomprehensible symbols. 

"The real question is, why are you always playing favorites?" Juniper's voice was full of a quiet, piercing venom that despite shocking the rest of us, didn't seem to surprise Amber. The ginger haired cat rolled her eyes, crossing her arms stiffly. 

"It's not like that-" 

"Then what is it like, Ames?" Juniper cocked her head to the side mockingly, a small snarl forming on her face. "I've done nothing but my best, and here you are, trying to replace me with _Klondike_ of all people-" 

"Wait," I blurted, turning the attention of all four of the cats on me. I tucked my face slightly into the neck of my blue turtleneck sweater, instantly regretting my outburst. _Goddamn it. I need to learn to hold my stupid tongue._ "Um, what exactly am I replacing Juniper in?" 

Amber's expression softened slightly, exposing how pretty she could be what she wasn't being terrifying. She placed a gentle, nail-painted hand on my shoulder, explaining, "I didn't want you to find out like this, but it seems Juniper hasn't been taking the news well." She smiled in an almost motherly way. "I wanted to have you and Juniper switch positions in the gang, y'know? You'll be a Star, and she can be the Diamond. You're wasting your talent as a Diamond-" 

"Amber, I can hardly fight, or shoot. I jump at the sound of gunshots, and have only ever been to one rumble- where I just got to sit inside the car and watch you guys attack people." I kept my tone curt and business like, despite the way I was trembling inside. I clasped my shaking hands around my book, taking a few steps back from Amber and her increasingly disappointed expression. 

She deftly removed Juniper's star shaped pin, only fighting with the black haired girl a little bit in an effort to get a hold of it. After the small squabble, Amber held it out to me, an almost pleading look in her otherwise emotionless face. I gently pushed her hand back towards her, turning away and walking to my car before I have to face just what I've done. 

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

When I woke up the next morning, everything seemed fine at first. Then, I remembered Friday, and just how royally screwed I was. I fell back into my pillow with a small groan, feeling helpless. _I guess I could still go outside today. Get some fresh air, maybe talk to Thomas. Like_ ** _he's_** _ever been any help before, but still. What have I got to lose?_

The answer to that was: not much. I'd already lost my childhood friends, any social credibility I had, and had just possibly gained the ire of the public. But there was really nothing I could do now. I forced myself to roll out of bed. 

I headed downstairs, greeting my parents, and grabbing a mug of chai tea. I talked to them cheerfully, but inside I was still a nervous wreck. _Maybe I can do something... I could go apologize. At least try to salvage any smidgen of a social life I have left._ I gulped down the rest of the drink, and informed my parents about where I wanted to go- Amber's house was down the street. I had walked there all the time in grade school, so they were okay with it. 

I snatched my purse- a small thing that swung around my shoulder- deciding to buy some peace offerings. Y'know, the thing that can soothe any arguments with bitchy girls- coffee. 

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Amber's maid informed me they were in the treehouse outback, the place where we all used to go and make important decisions when we were younger- like what was really better, Sour Patch Kids, or Swedish Fish? And yes, you heard me right- Amber has a _maid_. Gertrude practically raised all three of the Rouge children- Telilia, Amber, and Lillibeth- due to their parents being busy, soulless lawyers with no time to raise children. 

I somehow managed to climb up the ladder to the treehouse while holding the glasses full of coffee. Juniper and Tulip were bickering, as usual, while Amber stared distractedly out the window. Lillibeth sat quietly in the corner, on her phone. As I stepped into the structure, all four of them turned to look at me almost in sinc. I repressed a shudder at the almost unnerving way their feline eyes studied me, as if I was some new toy for them to claw at. 

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against cats. I've just noticed they have a certain way of thinking- that the world revolves around them. _The day I meet a selfless cat is the day all hell breaks loose._

"What are **you** doing here?" Juniper snarled, earning her a silencing glare from Amber. Amber then turned her cruel, red eyes onto me.

"The simple bitch asks a good question." 

"I was... wrong. I'm sorry, Amber." I held out my hand, offering an iced coffee to her. She always liked it cold. She took it, smiling without any sort of good humor. 

"I knew you'd be back. You can't stay away from us. We are friends, after all." She sipped the drink elegantly, letting out a soft "ahh" sound. "I still expect you to come to my party next month, Klondike." 

A feeling of suspicion was building within me; I didn't really want to trust Amber yet. _She got over that too quickly. Oh well. I guess I should be happy that I still have a group of friends to walk with._ "Yeah, I'll be there. I'll just leave this coffee here." I set down the cardboard drink holder, backing up towards the ladder. 

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Have somewhere to be, doggy dearest?" I repressed a growl at that comment. _You know I don't like being called that. I guess you_ ** _are_** _still out for my blood._

I tried to smile in a friendly way. "I'm going to go see Thomas. He, uh, texted me this morning." I was slightly surprised by how easily the lie came, as if I had been doing it all my life. Truth be told, I hate lying, but I don't really want them to know how rocky my relationship is, because they'll just want to set me up with someone new immediately. And that someone might be more demanding, and forceful about... certain things. 

"Klondike, have you been watching the news lately? More innocent East side people are being found dead. Interesting, right?" Now **that** question caught me off guard. The temperature in the treehouse seemed to drop several degrees, and I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice it. Juniper scowled to herself, Tulip shivered as if cold, and Lillibeth looked up from her phone, her eyes glued on her sister. 

"I... no. No, I hadn't heard about that." I took another step back from her, and her hollow expression. She made a tsking sound, shaking her head like a disappointed mother. 

"Shame. I'd have thought you would, seeing as your father is from the city." Her remark brought uneasy snickers out of the rest of the cats, who felt the need to laugh at whatever half-assed joke Amber spewed out of her mouth. My face and ears burned a little, making me tuck my face into the neck of my sweater. 

_I'm sorry about your sister, Amber, but I have nothing to do with what happened to Telilia._ I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to, much to my disgust. _I'm such a sniveling coward._ I didn't say anything. I just climbed back down the ladder. 

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Thomas was in Chancey Park, hanging out with a bunch of his idiotic friends, who's only talent was their athletic ability. Basically, people who were going to do nothing with their lives. I hardly knew any of their names, except for his very best friend, Bradley, a golden retriever. Oh, and I know that breed is supposed to be smart, but one look at Bradley with his messy, blond mop of hair, and his child-like, amber eyes, and you start to wonder if there's intelligent life within that husk of a body. 

Thomas was a German shepherd- pure blooded and proud of it. (Even though that ideology is kind of racist, but whatever.) His eyes were blue, like mine, but a much lighter shade. He also had brown hair, although he was closer to a dirty blond, while mine was more reddish, and dark. 

The group of them were all sitting on or around the boulder- a huge rock that we all used to fight over as kids, that's now used to give announcements to the rest of the Suburbans. We took our park landmarks very seriously back then, and still did, even in the later years of childhood. His ears swiveled toward me as I approached, and I waved half heartedly. His icy eyes ran over me for a second, before he turned back to his friends, saying something. They all snickered, so I could only assume it was something dirty. I tugged at the collar of my sweater self-consciously. 

"What's up? Is it anything important? Because I was kinda hanging out with the boys." He shoved his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans, making him look even more douchey. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _You're always with the boys, dipshit._

"I just wanted to tell you that Amber and I made up-"

"Woah!" He laughed in surprise, his tail wagging a small bit. "How the hell did **that** happen? You two got into it pretty bad yesterday, and now we're just going to pretend nothing happened?" 

I tried not to feel sickened by his amusement. "As for how, Starbucks. And as for your last question, I guess. Although, she was giving me kind of a hard time this morning." 

"Can you blame her? You ripped her a new one on Friday." _I never did that. I just don't like being at the center of the gang. Fuck, if it was up to me, I wouldn't even be in this shitty situation._

"I guess." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. I fingered at the sleeves distractedly. _It was a bad idea to come here. What the hell was I thinking?_

"I mean, at least you know you were wrong." He shrugged, and turned to look back at his friends. I stiffened, feeling my tail bristle a little. 

"I'm allowed to make my own decisions, Tom."

"Not the wrong ones. Being a Star would have been the coolest thing for you." I resisted the urge to slap him, feeling a familiar, cold anger rise up inside of me. _Sure, you can say that if you want, but damn it, it's like you've never had a conversation with me. Once again, if I didn't have to worry about worse suitors, you'd have been out the door._

"You know what? Just go back to your friends. I'll text you later." I spun on my heel, trying to walk off with dignity. Thomas called after me, demanding to know what had pissed me off, but I didn't answer. If I did, I was afraid I'd say something I'd regret for sheer controversy alone, like what happened yesterday. 

I was frustrated, but I wasn't surprised. _Thomas is just a huge jerk. He always has been, and always will be. I wish I didn't have to put up with his shit anymore. Or anyone's shit, for that matter._

 **_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I decided to go for a walk before I came home to cool off. After all, if my parents saw how angry I was, who knows what they'd do. Like, call Amber's parents and get on to them for their daughter's "deplorable behavior", or something equally as mortifying. I plugged my earbuds in my ears, and turned up the volume of my music extra loud.

My mind was going a million miles an hour as I walked, not thinking about the turns I was taking or where I was walking. By the time I looked up, I realized that I had wandered deeper into the back alleys than I ever had before. A new emotion replaced my anger- cold, clammy fear. 

Above me, I could hear someone walking on the old, rickedy fire escape, making the whole thing rattle. I looked up with wide eyes to see a pair staring back at me- shining golden brown ones, with slitted pupils. _An alley cat._ My heart leapt into my throat, leaving me unable to speak.

The shadowy cat continued to climb down, until he was sitting on one of the steps, in plain view of me. He was grinning in a mischievous, crooked way, as if he knew something I didn't. He was wearing a maroon hoodie, with white stripes on the cuffs of the sleeves, and black jeans, along with a pair of red converse. There was a smattering of freckles across his tan face, and his black hair matched his ears. All I could do was stare, my hand going to the pocket of my pants, where I kept my switchblade. _Just in case._

"You'll have to forgive me for staring, miss." His voice was strangely charming, almost putting me at ease, weirdly enough. It had a charismatic, silky quality to it; one that I'm sure drove most girls wild. "We don't often get ladies as pretty as yourself in these parts of the city." 

His comment caught me off guard, and I could feel my face start to heat up. "Are you... _flirting_ with me?" I found myself asking, even though the answer was obvious. He narrowed his luminous eyes, sliding down the rest of the staircase, coming to rest in front of me. He wasn't that much taller than me, which was a little relieving. _If it came to it, I could fight him. Although, all that climbing probably means he's pretty strong... whatever. It's his claws versus my switch._

He tapped his chin with an index finger, playfully thinking. "Depends, do you **want** me to be flirting with you?" 

"I, uh..." My mind immediately thought of Thomas, and how he would react if he found out someone was flirting with me- a City Shadow, most likely. _There would be a rumble before anyone could say another word._ "I'm sort of taken, sorry." 

Something in his expression faltered, but it was so small, I thought I had to have imagined it. He shrugged, his eyes still studying me. "Fine, then. Think of it as me introducing myself. A few friends never hurt to have." 

It was my turn to grin, although mine was much more confused and uncertain. "That's... odd, then. If you were introducing yourself, then why didn't I catch your name?" 

He leaned forward, almost getting into my face, a smug, sassy expression on his. "Well, for starters, I didn't throw it."

The thought of smacking the smugness off of his face was becoming more appealing by the millisecond, but for some reason, I didn't. I smirked, stifling a laugh. He backed up again, looking surprised that he didn't get the reaction he expected. I enjoyed his surprised look very much. 

"I guess I'll start, then. I'm Klondike Eliza Enamorado." I extended my hand out to shake, unsure of how to properly introduce myself in such a weird circumstance. He didn't take it, his hands wandering into his hoodie pocket. 

"I know." He blurted, then blanched a little, looking like he'd just made the worst mistake of his life. "I mean, I've seen you around school! Yeah, that." He quickly backpedaled, both verbally and physically, taking a few steps away from me. I watched him, perplexed. "You're with Amber, and her circle." 

I shrugged, not feeling all that creeped out by his stalkerish comment. _Most people do recognize me._ "Yep. I might have seen you before, too. You look a little familiar." 

"Maybe so, maybe not. I've perfected the art of blending in." And there it was again- that sly smirk. I cleared my throat, trying to get my mind to focus on literally anything else but how attractive this stranger was. 

"Funny, you have one conversation with you, and you wonder why anyone with your personality would choose to blend in." I shot back, raising my eyebrows a little. He bit the inside of his mouth, thinking for a moment, before shrugging again. 

"I'm a special boy, what can I say?" He chuckled a little, starting to climb the ladder again. I got the feeling he liked it better up on the catwalks, where he could look down on everyone. Less exposed. "Funny, you'd think someone of your social status wouldn't be walking around in dirty, inner city alleyways." He raised an eyebrow, looking expectantly at me. 

"I'm a special girl." I replied coolly, feeling a little defensive. His eyes glittered with what I perceived to be amusement. 

"Well, I guess I owe you my name at the very least, Special-girl-Klondike." That may not sound like a very slick sort-of nickname, but he said it so easily, I could almost overlook how garbage it really was. 

"The name's Asteran Cœur-Brisé- professional alley cat, City Shadow, whatever you want to call it." He kept climbing up the ladder, until he was sitting on another landing, looking down at me, barely visible in the shadows. His eyes still gleamed back down at me though; a pair of honey brown gemstones. 

I burst into hysterical laughter, much to his dismay. Asteran blushed, flicking his ears back in distaste. "Yeah, I know. Yuk it up. I'll have you know, before you even ask, I'm pretty sure my mother was high when she named me. Considered her own name, remembered some random Greek shit, and boom **.** Ruined my life."

"I'm not gonna call you that." I smiled up at him, my sides hurting a little. "I'll have to give you a nickname. Hmm... how about... Aster!" 

"Not exactly completely original..." He rubbed his temples, exasperated. "But, your enthusiasm is cute. I'll take it. But this is all under the pretense that I'll see you again." When he said that, his eyes seemed to get a little sadder, more distant. 

"Oh trust me, you'll see me again." I tried to replicate his smirk, failing miserably. He smiled genuinely down at me, not as sassy as before. I had a strange feeling that I was going to get along with this sassy little shit. 

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

**_~3326 words_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike reevaluates her choice in friends, and wonders why she's stuck around them so long in the first place. Meanwhile, she follows Aster deep into the city, learning secrets about his past.

~...🙗...~

October, 2015 

~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Aster and I were fast friends, which was somewhat troubling, considering who he was. Or, rather, how little I really knew about him. Sure, I knew trivial things, but an actual straightforward answer about his past, or his family? Damn near impossible. And yet, there were so many things he knew about me. My dorky parents and their professions; my sister all the way in Scotland, studying abroad; the friendships I have that were now on the rocks. Aster was my safespace, someone I told everything to.

His apartment, despite being small and dingy, was the place I probably spent most of my freetime. Aster was warm and friendly everytime I decided to pop in, with or without warning. He lived there alone, but I couldn't really get an explanation about that, either.

We exchanged greetings in the hallways, too, earning me suspicious looks from my friends, and Thomas. I mean, he was a City Shadow, and I was a Suburban. We weren't supposed to be friends, and yet something about him seemed almost addictive. All I wanted to do was hang out with him- I mean, why not? He was funny, caring, and genuinely interested in me.

I was sitting on Amber's back deck, hanging out with everyone in the time before her party that evening, thinking about how I should've gone to go talk with Aster instead, staring off into space, when it happened.

" ** _Klondike!_** " I snapped back to reality, blinking. Amber was smirking at me, looking amused but still a little exasperated. Lillibeth snickered like the little sheep she was, like usual while Tulip forced a small, coughing laugh. Juniper, however, didn't even crack a smile. Her eyes were fixed on me with an unsettling intensity, but no one seemed to notice or care.

I tore my eyes away from Juniper. "Huh, what?"

"I've been talking to you for the past fifteen minutes."

A wave of embarrassment came over me, and my face flushed. "You have?"

She sighed moodily, her claws extending from the tips of her nails, then retracting again. " _Yes_ ** _._** And then I turn to look at you, and you're just staring off into space-"

My phone buzzed, much to my delight. I ripped it out of my pocket, excited to see it was my new best friend who was trying to talk to me. _"What are you up to?"_ I wrote back, " _Nothing important. Can I come over?_ "

" _You're kidding, right? Of course you can._ "

"I need to go." I stood up abruptly, not meeting Amber's disappointed glare. "Something's... come up."

"Something's 'come up' the last three times we've tried to hang out." She growled, also standing up. It was hard not to be intimidated by her; she was at least two inches taller than me, and it's hard to stand up for yourself when you have to look up to meet someone's eyes. Suddenly, she snatched my phone out of my hands. I immediately started to grab for it, but Amber held me back with one hand, whistling once- sharp and clear.

Lillibeth grabbed my arms, holding me back, ever obedient to her majesty, Amber Rose herself. Tulip quietly asked for her to grow up, but no one seemed to hear her. Juniper just watched with a blank look. "Let me go! Give it back _now_ , Amber! I swear-"

The look on Amber's face made me stop talking abruptly; it was the look of a wolf who had cornered it's prey. She smiled sickeningly at my phone screen, her tail whisking back and forth as if she were about to pounce. "A _guy_? You're... cheating on Thomas?"

"He's just a friend, Amber, God." I finally pulled away from Amber's sister, who had begun to chuckle annoyingly. I snatched the phone back, cradling it to my chest like a sick newborn, but the damage was already done.

"Why would you need literally any other friends, Klondike?" She cupped my chin in her hand in a condescending way, but I pulled away before she could sink her claws in, which I guessed is what she wanted to do. "You have _us_ **.** "

 _Exactly. I have your moody, jealous ass._ I wanted to shout, but I said nothing, just glared moodily at Amber like the teenager I am. She shrugged, but I couldn't get over the satisfied look in her eyes. Suddenly, a light of recognition seemed to light her up from the inside out. "That's him. That's that fucking City Shadow you keep waving at in the hallway. Holy _fuck_ ** _._** I can not believe you, Klondike."

"I don't need this shit, Amber. I'm leaving." I turned on my heel, stomping towards the gate, refusing to look back at the mistakes I made behind me. But Amber wasn't done.

" _Okay_. Go run off to your fucking gangbanger side bitch, you mongrol! I'm sure he just can't _wait_ to see you!" I didn't reply; I just clenched my fists.

She could be such a bitch sometimes.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

"You're _really_ making this a habit, aren't you?" Aster purred as I climbed into his apartment via firescape. I have decided that I will _never_ use the door here again, after seeing a cockroach the size of my outstretched down there. I smirked at him as I landed onto the floor, but I quickly realized he wasn't even in the room. Still, my fluffy brown and white tail wagged without my consent.

"To be fair, you're basically my only friend." I replied. Carefully, I walked through his room, which was surprisingly neater than mine . Aster's bed was made, and the mini trash can looked like it had been recently taken out. Internally, I scolded myself for how horrible my living arrangements were in comparison.

I walked down the small hallway, which housed two other bedrooms, and one bathroom, into the area that tripled as the kitchen, dining room, and living room. It really wasn't that small of an apartment, so I assumed it was probably only cheap due to the area of town it was in- the projects. I found him leaning against the countertop, eating a bowl of cereal. _Holy shit, he actually remembered to eat. I'm kinda proud of him._

He gave me an odd look. "But what about the other four- the preppy ones?" He asked in between bites of what looked like Fruit Loops. _Gross. At least eat good_ _cereal, Aster._ "Amber, the leader of the Suburbans, Jezebel, Twinkle, and Leilei?"

" _Juniper, Tulip, and Lillibeth._ " I corrected, rolling my eyes, while suppressing a smile. "You don't have to conveniently forget everyone's names, you know."

"Oh, but I do. At least, for the sake of keeping things interesting." Aster smirked, then started drinking the milk out of the bowl. _Gross, fruity milk. Good God, what's wrong with this cat?_ "And Thomas is too busy for you, from my understanding."

"Yeah, that's what he says, anyway. And well, about them, they kinda suck. So, I can't really talk to them. I tell you just about everything, so you're more of a best friend than they are." I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor opposite of the cat. He sat down, too, tossing the bowl into the sink right next to him. I stared at the ground, feeling that familiar mix of frustration and confusion well up inside of me. _How did we all get so distant? We used to be closer than anyone else, like sisters, almost._

Sensing my mood change, Aster frowned, concerned. "Shoot Klondie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head a little, as if physically clearing the bad thoughts away. "It's not you, don't worry about it. I just hate that everything I do with them is argue." I lifted my gaze a little, meeting Aster's concerned eyes.

He smiled a little; a quiet, small smile I'd never seen him do in front of anyone else. "I get it- I do. I feel really out of touch with my old friends all the time." He held out a hand, and unsheathed his claws, examining them in the dim light from the kitchen window. "They're out doing things I haven't done in years. I don't have time to be a functioning Shadow anymore." His eyes wandered over to the microwave clock, and what he saw made him jump to his feet. "Speaking of which, I need to go..."

I repressed a sigh. _He does this all the time- every Friday night. And then, he's so distant on Saturday, that I can hardly hang out with him._ I also stood up, watching Aster hurriedly throw on his red shoes, looking suddenly panicked. I walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which only made him jump. He whirled on me, looking surprised. I pulled my hand away, and he relaxed, but only slightly. "What is it? I've really got to go-"

"Can I come with you?" The unreadable expression on his face sparked a sudden anxiety inside of me. _Oh shit, I'm blowing this. I'm blowing this hardcore. Shit, shit, shit._ "I mean, if you don't want me to I can go home, it is your business after all and I-" I cut myself off, silently cursing some more. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Aster's small smile had reappeared, his expression softening. "Yeah, you are. If it's that important to you, then yes, you can come. Besides, I owe it to you. What are friends for, right?"

I tried to return his smile, relieved that I hadn't made him angry at me. _Thank God._ "Right. Thank you, it means a lot- _really_."

He tilted his head to the side a little, flattening one ear and cocking the other in that confused way of his. I internally yelled at myself for finding it cute. "What does?"

"That you're willing to take me along. It means that you trust me." I reached my hand out a little, wanting to grab his arm or something, but he subtly pulled it away, as if not trying to offend me.

"I wouldn't use that word so lightly- 'trust'." His voice was removed, distant, as if he was thinking about something from a while ago. And not a particularly fond memory. "You can trust someone with the world, and they could still let you down. It's not enough, here in the city."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

We were walking down alleyways I had been through many times before, but the growing darkness made them look foreign, scary. Every part of me screamed that this stupid city was not be trusted, while the other half was telling that one to stuff it, that Aster was here and I had a knife in my pocket. I wished half-heartedly that Aster would let me cling to his arm or something, but that was dangerously boyfriend-like behavior, and it was probably best that he didn't.

"Where are we?" I finally asked, my Suburban-ingrained panic winning out over my rational side. Aster's eyes seemed to glow in the dark- highly reflective things, cat's eyes are.

"We're taking a shortcut to the nicer parts of the city. Y'know, where all of the college kids and budding families live. I, uh, tend to stay off the main roads- you're less likely to get mugged that way."

"Really?" I feigned amazement. "Oh, I don't know, I'd think a dark back alley would be the _perfect_ place to get mugged!" Aster rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

"Shut up, Klondie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you-" A shadow dropped down from a catwalk above us, smirking in the dim light. I screamed, and Aster put his hand over my mouth. I thought about biting him, but one look at his face told me that he knew this person.

"Me- **ow** , Aster! Who's your lady friend?" I found the voice that came from the shadowy figure to be very annoying, and sleazy- like a shady car salesman, but younger. "She's kinda loud, ain't she?"

Aster rolled his eyes, taking his hand off of my mouth. "That's exactly what she is, Tiger, a friend. She's taken. But that doesn't matter- what were you thinking, scaring us like that?" He ranted angrily, as our attacker stepped forward into a small, dim stream of dying sunlight. He was a fiery redhead, with streaks of black mixed in. He was very pale already, but he looked even paler compared to Aster's complexion. He had a wiry, thin cat tail, one that had stripes that I'm sure had given him his name. He was a little taller than Aster, by the way, but gaunt, and thin, and relatively unattractive. Not to mention his puss-colored, green eyes, that had a naturally sickly glint to them. He wore a worn leather jacket with a shining heart shaped pin on the lapel.

He held up his hands in a defeated motion, as if he'd been caught taking cookies from the jar, a wry grin on his face. "I just like spookin' ya. And for the lady, I'll behave myself, unless she's interested." He looked me over, and I could practically feel the weight of his gaze on me. I suppressed a shiver, but couldn't hold in a gag.

"Hard pass, thanks." I wrapped my fingers around Aster's arm, and, for once, he didn't pull away, his protectiveness taking over.

"But I haven't even had a chance to introduce myself, ma'am!" He bowed deeply, as if he was in the presence of royalty. "The name's Clarke Specks Voulier the Second." The shadow winked. "But Clarke was my dad- everybody just calls me Tiger. Although," he ran his eyes up and down my body again, and that was enough for a small growl to start to come from Aster. "You can call me whatever you want, baby girl."

"Once again, no." I persisted, a little more forcefully this time. He shrugged, still smirking.

"Your loss, baby girl." His eyes suddenly took on a more serious glint. "You're a Suburban. Or at least, I've seen you around their leader- Amber, that bitch." He turned back to Aster, who was still glowering at the thug. "What's a street rat like you doing with a classy girl like this?"

"Takes a rat to know a rat, Ti. Klondike and I were hanging out, and it's a Friday night, and she wanted to come along..." His voice trailed off, but Tiger seemed to get his meaning.

"Shit, boy. It is Friday." He stepped to the side, and I thought I could detect a trace of sympathy or pity in his expression. "You'd better hurry on through, then. Them kids hate waitin' up for ya."

Aster gently pulled his arm away from me, giving the thug a single nod. "Yeah. Thanks, Tiger. Let's go, Klondie." He started walking again, without waiting for me to catch up. I followed behind him, trying to match his sudden hurried pace. As I walked by Tiger, he took a swipe at me, but I sidestepped. I glared at him, but he just grinned back. No shame. _Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to try and slap random girls' asses? Gross._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

"So...." I began, now at Aster's side once again. He didn't even look at me, too busy examining the streets in front of us. We were back on the main roads, but we were in the nicer part, just like Aster had said. The streets were well illuminated by a combination of the dying sun and the cheery lampposts. Cars occasionally drove by on the road, whizzing past us like we were just dust in the wind. The street was lined with apartments, townhomes, and cute, little shops- all of which looked inviting. Except for one building- it sat low to the ground, all cinder blocks and serious white and grey paint. _It looks like a prison,_ I observed. And it seemed to be where Aster was heading.

"So, what?" He replied, and I tried not to flinch at the impatience of his tone. _He's just in a hurry._ But it didn't sting any less.

"You have kids?"

To my surprise, Aster suddenly laughed, stopping in his tracks. I stopped too, giving him my best "what the fuck" look. His sudden amusement was such a complete one eighty that I was having trouble processing it. "What? What's so funny? Tiger said-"

"They're my siblings, Klondike! I've never even slept with anyone!" His bright smile was the most familiar side of him I'd seen since we left the house, so I decided not to push my confusion further. He pointed to the prison-like structure. "They're in there. It's a shelter. We were, um," His smile faded to a ghost of its former self. "Taken from our parents. The only reason I'm not in there is because they think I live with my aunt Daie."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. Of course, I had never met Aster's parents, but for some reason, I assumed they were around. _The things I take for granted... I need to hug my folks when I get home._ "I guess I thought..."

"No, it's okay. I really haven't told you too much about everything, I guess." His gaze flickered away from me, back towards the shelter. Quieter, he added, "I guess I need to start." _I guess so._

We continued towards the shelter in silence, not even touching, like usual. _That's another thing you need to tell me, Aster. Why are you afraid of being touched? What happened to you?_ It didn't bother me- the no touching thing. But it was a tad bit strange. Just about every guy in our age range would've been all for a girl touching them, but not Aster. I tried to push that thought away, but it stuck in my mind as if superglued. _Is it me? Did_ ** _I_** _do something? If so, what could I have done? Or are you just not wanting to piss Thomas off? Like he would ever even know. He never even talks to me unless he wants something._

The automatic doors of the shelter whooshed open, the air coming from inside chilly. _It's worse than outside, and it's October!_ I shivered, but Aster seemed unaffected. _Doing this every Friday has probably steeled him to it._ He walked inside without hesitating, but something about the place made my tail bristle and goosebumps show up on my arms. I rubbed them through their sleeves, but it didn't seem to help. Good God, the place was so... lifeless. Soulless.

The walls were a combination of sterile white and dull grey, similar to the outside. The floor was a type of tiling I'd only ever seen in high schools and doctors offices- that dull, splatter paint type flooring, that no one really likes all that much. A washed out rainbow painting covered a wall, in which there were kids of every main species (reptiles, mammals, birds. Anything else was extremely rare around these parts,) were holding hands above the words "Everyone is a precious flower, waiting to bloom!" _If I was a kid who was just ripped away from my parents, that is the last thing I'd want to see._

The lady behind the counter, a crow, I guessed, who would rather be anywhere else at the moment, rested her cheek on her hand, although she did perk up a little when Aster approached, but not much. "What can I do for you?"

I stood behind Aster like a shy child might stand behind their mother, my eyes cast downwards. "I'm here to see Bella and Riley Cœur-Brisé." He replied in a faux professional voice. _He'd make a good receptionist himself._ I thought, feeling the urge to smirk. In an undertone, he added, "Like I do every Friday, you dense featherbrain." _Oh, never mind._

The crow-lady didn't seem to hear him, and if she did, she didn't seem to care. She pressed a button on her desk, causing the door to the left of her to open. "Right through there. They're in the usual visit room."

He mutters a small "thanks", before walking through the now open doorway. I follow dutifully behind him, before I'm stopped by the receptionist. "Wait! Who are you, miss?"

"I, uh..."

"She's a friend." Aster answers for me, barely even pausing to answer the woman. She scowls, but doesn't stop me. I hurry to Aster's side again, feeling vulnerable and nervous in this place. Everywhere I looked, I could almost read the utter misery off of the walls. Sensing my unease, Aster turns to me, his eyes soft and understanding. "It's okay. They make this place better- you'll see."

He stops at a seemingly random door to me, but what do I know? I've never even been here before. He takes a deep breath, seemingly composing himself, before flinging the door wide open, a wide grin on his face. "How are my favorite troublemakers?"

Immediately, two smaller cats tackled him in a hug, yelling "Asteran!" I smiled softly at the scene, my hand coming to rest over my heart. Really, it was too cute.

The kittens looked very similar to Aster- the boy (Riley, I guessed) even had freckles. Both of them had darker hair, but with a few white streaks mixed in, matching their tails and ears. Bella had the same curly hair as Aster, but her skin tone was a little darker; while Riley's hair was straight but seemingly had a mind of it's own, and his skin was a little lighter than his brother's. Despite the small differences, they were easily family- from the bond they clearly had, to the overall structure of their faces.

Finally, Riley broke away from the hug, giving me an odd, mischievous look- but not an unfamiliar one. _Good lord, he looks just like Aster._ "Who the heck are you?"

Bella also turned to look at me, although Aster was trying to usher them into the room. "Are you Asteran's _girlfriend_?!"

Aster froze, while my whole body stiffened up a little. "No, just a friend. I, uh, wanted to meet you two." I took a step closer, trying to mentally will my blush away. It wasn't working. Riley grabbed my hand, also pulling me into the room. I let him drag me behind him like a ragdoll. After all, he was quite cute.

Aster closed the door behind us, while Riley forced me onto a large, but stiff couch. Bella sat beside me, swinging her legs, and grinning up at me. Really, they all had a very similar smile. Riley sat on the other side of me, giving his brother a smug look. "Your new girlfriend's pretty fine, Asteran!" I blushed.

Aster rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples as if he was getting a migraine. "Riley, I swear-" But the pair of kittens cut him off, laughing. He just blushed angrily, crossing his arms. "She's not...we're not..."

"I mean, it's about time you got a new girlfriend." Bella interjected, snickering. "It's been forever since Ciera-"

" _Teacup_ ** _._** " His voice suddenly took on a harsher, more fatherly tone. One I was sure he'd had to use on these two quite often. I giggled uncontrollably, making Aster glare icily at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just... Teacup. You never told me you had a nickname for her!"

The girl smiled at me, her brown eyes twinkling. "Yep! Teacup's what they call me! On account of me bein' so small." She shrugged, seemingly unbothered by her small size. _Yeah, it's easier when you're a kid. But as soon as you hit high school, everyone's going to tease you about your tininess relentlessly._

Aster sighed heavily. "Look kids, I just wanted to tell you to be ready. Because Scratch has been pushing for visits with you again. I don't think they will personally, I told them that if they wanted to bring you to that prison, it would be over my dead body, but I don't have any sort of say." A cold silence filled the room, so thick I could cut it with scissors. The kittens, previously so full of life and mischief, went completely still. This was clearly something very significant, but I don't know why it involved _them_ **.**

Gabriel Brisé, also known as Scratch, was a terror to our towns and neighborhoods. He was a leader of several gangs, and was a Kingpin drug lord himself. Thankfully, he had been arrested about two years ago. _But now, for some reason, he was getting privileges to see these random children...?_ _What could they possibly have to do with... oh._ Suddenly, I recalled the last names of the three cats- Cœur-Brisé.

I found myself searching Aster's face for any sign of malice, as if he were going to suddenly somehow change into his father right before my eyes. _Their last name is a combo of their parents' names, like Bradley. Good God, I'm so stupid! How did I not realize this?!_

Aster was hugging the kids as if they were his own, and for a moment, I had to wonder just what kind of horrors happened in that apartment I was in not two hours ago. The siblings kept hugging until it was time to leave; the twins didn't speak again- at least not loud enough for me to hear. Their spirits were evidently crushed.

Eventually, some person who worked here knocked on the door, announcing that time was up. I stood up from the uncomfortable couch, while Aster kissed the kittens' foreheads, announcing that he would be back soon. I offered my hand to him to help him up, but he didn't take it, unsurprisingly. We walked out in a loaded silence, Aster's mind seemingly elsewhere.

Once outside of the building, he turned to me, his eyes still glazed over. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"What I _want_ is for you to tell me about Scratch." My voice came out more hostile and angry than I intended, but to be fair, I was quite angry. He backed up from me a little, clearly surprised at my outburst.

"Klondie..."

"No, don't you 'Klondie' me. I've told you just about a million things about my life, and turns out, you've told me _nothing_ **.** I can understand being embarrassed, but c'mon, Asteran!" He didn't say anything to defend himself, just stared back at me with an unreadable expression. Somehow, that was worse than him yelling at me. At least then I would have felt even more justified. At least then I would've been able to write him off as some jerk. But no. I don't even get that privilege.

"Who was Ciera? What happened to her? Who was your mother? Why isn't she around anymore? Are they both dead?" I continued, my hands curled into fists. I was shaking now, so confused and angry. "Why are you scared of me even _grabbing your arm_?! What-" My voice gave out as I noticed something shining on the inside of his hoodie sleeve. A Spade pin. _Holy shit._ "What is that?" I vaguely gestured toward his arm, and he clutched it self consciously, a look of pure fear overcoming his features, before looking completely closed off again.

"I'm sorry." He looked me over; the only thing betraying his emotions were his eyes. God, they were sad. Were they always that sad? How did I never notice that before?

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" The sharpness in my voice frightened me into being more angry, somehow. "You're the Shadows' fucking _Spade_ , Asteran. Your father is a _druglord_. And you never once thought to tell me any of this?"

He flinched at my tone as if I'd actually hit him. I immediately relented. "Wait, no, I... I should just go." I turned away from Aster and his hurt look. I hated how he had this effect on me- how he could break my heart so easily. How he could make me feel as if nothing else in the world mattered but the times we were together.

I forced myself to not look back as I walked back down the dark street alone. No, I wouldn't-couldn't- let Aster rule my emotions. He was the Spade, after all. Someone who was probably planning to kill me or use me, somehow. Someone who probably helped- or might even still help- with the whole business. I chose to ignore the voice in my head screaming at me that that wasn't true.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_~4727 words_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber's birthday party does not go as planned for Klondike or Juniper. Aster shows his devotion to Klondike once again, despite their earlier argument.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I barely checked in with my parents; I went straight upstairs, ignoring their concerned looks. My mascara was running down my face, along with other makeup I had on- the black shit was just the most noticeable. They had to know that I’d been crying. And while I was thankful they didn’t press, I was also a little disappointed. Where was the constant babying I was slowly getting used to? The kind that had started after Mayweather decided to go to an out of state college?

_Whatever. It isn’t the first time I’ve been disappointed tonight. Or in general. I should just be used to it by now._

I changed out of the sweatshirt I was wearing, and into a light blue cocktail dress, and into a pair of cream leggings. Lighter colors might help improve my mood. I completed the look by donning a necklace I was quite fond of: one with a simple, silver chain, and a sapphire heart. All I did with my hair was brush it- nothing was needed to style it; the natural, rather poofy curls worked.

I tried to smile at my reflection, but something in me faltered. I couldn’t do it. For once in my life, I was having trouble faking my happiness. _After I have something to drink, I’ll feel better._ I concluded, sighing softly.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table- 9:45. _I need to leave._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

The night air was unseasonably warm, and a little humid, but not so humid that it was heavy and sticky. Fireflies, spurred on by the strange, long lasting Indian summer, flickered in and out of view in the darkness, looking like small, yellow stars playing among the trees. As if the stars had tired of their high pedestal, and wished to frolic with the commoners on Earth. _Could anyone ever fault them for that decision?_

I was nearing Amber’s house- the biggest, and fanciest house in the neighborhood, might I add. She also had the biggest yard, with plenty of ornaments strewn about. One I found particularly odd was a certain shelf on her back deck that housed a single, size 20 bowling ball.

The grand oaks that thrived in her yard waved their branches in the small, refreshing breeze that had picked up, seeming to say hello. In one such tree, next to the grand gazebo, that had been strung with large bulbed, white lights for the occasion, was the treehouse. I regarded it sadly, remembering once again a childhood that passed too quickly by.

No one was up there now; everyone was in the gazebo, or near it anyway. Loud music played on the radio in the structure, causing some of the partygoers to dance and _obstruct my path_. I shoved my way through the crowd of drunk idiots, trying to get to the center of this mess- the gazebo, the place where there was sure to be drinks. When I finally got there, I spotted my “friends”; along with Thomas, Bradley, and a few other people I barely recognized.

“ _Klondike!_ ” Amber purred warmly, strutting over to me in a dignified way. She had also dolled herself up- her ever present, spiked leather jacket was missing. She was wearing a tailored, expensive shirt, and some designer jeans. She shoved a solo cup into my hands, smirking. “You made it back from your emergency.” I hated how loaded that word was- emergency.

“Yep.” I shrugged, not willing or able to apologize. Frankly, this evening had been shitty, and I only came here to drink my problems away like a rational teenager. I hit the remnants of the solo cup back, then shoved it back into Amber’s arms. “Now, if you excuse me, I would like to blackout.”

She threw her arm around my shoulder, dropping the cup to the ground, a wry smile on her face. “Why, certainly. I can get you some of the strongest shit we have.” Across the room, I could see Juniper watching us, a predatory glint in her eyes. Otherwise, her face seemed expressionless. Chills rippled down my arms, and I suddenly felt queasy.

Before I could even question what was happening, or demand to know what Juniper was up to, if Ames even knew, she was pulling to the table where the drinks were being blended. Another cup is handed to me, and I sigh, knowing very well where this night was going. _You wanted this._ I remind myself.

But it still doesn’t feel any better. _It should soon._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Despite the numbness I felt everywhere, I concluded that booze was great! _I hope this never ends!!_ I thought as I took another swig from my cup. I was on my third glass, and my inhibitions had vanished. The lights were brighter, the music was louder, and the energy was infectious.

Someone’s arm had somehow appeared across my shoulders again… I think it was Juniper, but it was hard to tell. My brain was so fuzzy that I couldn’t bring myself to care. Just standing straight was becoming a challenge. We were walking away… why were we walking away from the party? I was having fun, I think. I wasn’t ready to go. Thomas and I made eye contact as we walked, but he just averted his gaze, pretending he didn’t see me while he chatted up some blond.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked. No answer.

I glanced behind me at the now fading party lights. Where were we going? I looked around at the growing, dark oblivion that was suddenly around us. My heart started to beat faster, and suddenly, my senses became sharper as the adrenaline kicked in.

“ ** _Where are you taking me?!_** ”

Juniper looked me over with her cruel, jade eyes. A secretive smile had formed her on her face, looking ghoulish in the dark. “We’re going to the park. You know, to chat. Just trust me, Klondike.”

A small part of me was concerned about this whole operation. We were walking the streets of our neighborhood in the middle of the night. And while it might not be the city, there was still the threat of rouge Shadows roaming around in places they weren’t supposed to be. But the rest of me was too foggy to care. Whatever happens happens. I should trust Juniper- we’ve been friends for forever, after all. Unbidden, Aster’s words come back to me: _“Trust isn’t enough out here in the city.”_

_Whatever, I’ll be fine. What does he know, anyway?_

Everything was only coming in bits and pieces; I’d blink, and we’d be somewhere else. I was trying so hard to focus, but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t…

We were standing on a fishing dock at Chancey Pond. I was swaying a little- Juniper wasn’t holding me anymore. Something pushed me. I hit the ground, feeling suddenly sick. I held back a tidal wave of puke, sincerely wishing I was at home right now. _I don’t feel better. What was I thinking?_

Juniper was tying something around my hands, muttering as she did it. I tried to fight back, but everytime I did, something would hit the side of my head. I was seeing stars and glowing dots from the blows, which only made me sicker. I fought back puke once again.

I think she was at my feet, tying something there. _A rope? Where did she get rope? What… what’s even happening?_ I blinked again, and I was at the edge of the dock, with Juniper staring down at me, her eyes gleaming with a grim satisfaction. She bent down, whispering, “Let’s see who’s the favorite now, shall we?”

She then lashed a foot out, kicking me off the dock and into the water. I sunk down to the briny depths.

Struggling pointlessly.

Slowing down.

My energy was fading.

And all I could think of were my parents’ proud faces, how happy they were.

How devastated they’d be.

How they would never know how I truly died.

How I was _murdered_ **.**

Fading,

Fading,

Fading,

**_Black._ **

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I had to hold myself back from immediately leaping into the water after Klondike, instead glaring daggers at the retreating person. Their face was cloaked in shadow, but they clearly had the physique of a female. The smirk I imagined on her face forced me to step out of the shadows, and rush to the small, wooden dock.

How did I know she was in danger? Well, the answer is going to make me sound creepy- I followed her home. I know, I know. But I had to make sure she was alright. Plus, with the spats she’d been having with Amber lately, I knew the gang leader wasn’t going to give her a get out of jail free card just because they’d been friends since grade school. _If that even was Amber._

I took off my hoodie and my shoes, leaving them on the dock. I stared down at the freezing, unwelcoming water for a moment, before plunging in. The water almost took my breath away, but I knew I had to focus. I forced my eyes open, pond scum and lurking bacteria be damned, looking in vain for the sure to be drowning girl. Faintly, I caught a glimpse of something blue in the dark water, grabbing at it.

I pulled her close, kicking upward. We emerged from the water near the shore, where I laid Klondike down, ripping the bonds off of her hands and feet. _God, they really were going to kill her. She could have died._ I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I thought of what I’d done, of what could’ve happened. _I saved her. I saved Klondike._

I pressed hard on Klondike’s still chest, hoping that I could force the water out of her. My own breathing was just as awful; I was barely breathing at all, refusing to let myself relax until I knew she was okay.

After a small eternity, she started coughing and sat up, water coming in droves out of her mouth. She stayed like that for a moment, standing up just to double over from vomiting up tons of water, and what looked like maybe alcohol? I turned away, feeling sick myself, unsure of how to help her. So I just kinda stood there.

I turned back towards her, catching her just in time as she started to stumble, and almost fall. She stayed there in my arms, while I sat back down, helping her down as well. I hugged her fiercely, fighting the urge to either kiss or strangle her for scaring me so bad. At least my mind wasn’t fighting me on touching her anymore. I couldn’t help but notice how much she was shaking in the cold October air. _Oh this could be bad_ ** _._** I pushed her back at arm’s length, looking her over carefully. She looked a little bluer than usual from the cold, but not like she was going to freeze to death. “Holy shit, Klondike! Are you okay?!”

“No.” she whimpered, her voice shaking just as much as her body. Her mascara and eyeliner was streaming down her face, leaving inky tracks. Not to mention that her clothes and hair were soaked through completely. I knew I looked much the same, but, luckily for me, I’d left my hoodie on the dock. _Although, I kind of wish I had covering on my arms._ “I almost _died_ **,** ** _for Christ’s sake_** **,** Asie!”

I held her sapphire gaze steadily, my voice deadly serious. “Don’t ever- _ever-_ do anything like that again, okay?! I almost lost you!”

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I took in the way that Aster was looking at me, his worried honey eyes, his ears flicked back with fear that dripped with murky pond water… it was all too much. Much to my dismay (and Aster’s), I started to cry.

I cried with relief, joy, fear, and misery all at once, and collapsed back into Aster’s chest. He threw his arms around me again, refusing to let go of me until it stopped. The small fact alone that was holding me willingly was comforting enough. As much as I knew I was shaking, I think he was starting to, too. _We’re going to get hypothermia out here._

“I don’t know how I’m gonna go home.” I whimpered, my mind drifting back to the scene I had watched right before Amber had rolled me into the lake. My wrists still ached from the rope that had been around them- rope Aster must have snatched off when he grabbed me. “Juniper... I pissed her off. But you already know that. I shouldn’t have even messed with her. I know first hand that people who do disappear.” Aster stood, also pulling me to my feet.

A sudden thought struck me, hitting me through the haze of my alcohol induced stupor. “I should go with you.”

“What?” He stammered, my words simply not computing with him. “Klondike, your parents are _not_ going to let me bring you back to my apartment in the middle of the night. Besides, they’ve never even met me!” His words still rang true, even to me in the state I was in. And in the back of my mind, I remembered Thomas. And remembering Thomas made me remember how he _watched me walk out of the party._ _All while flirting with another, probably easier girl._

I shrugged clumsily, an explanation already waiting on my lips. “They think I’m sleeping over at Amber’s, anyway. And plus, I want to be somewhere unexpected, in case she comes back.” I place my icy cold hand in his, softly smiling. He somehow managed to smile back, giving my hand a small squeeze.

My heartbeat seemed to speed up from that one look he was giving me, and the inside of my mouth felt like it was made of cotton. I took a step closer to Aster, shivering slightly in the freezing air. I leaned forward, grabbing Aster by his soaked shirt, and kissed him thoughtlessly. It lasted a few seconds before I finally pulled away again, my hands in his hair. He blinked a few times, blushing as hard as I’d ever seen him blush. I moved them down to his chest, refusing to move it. “You’re my hero- y’know that?”

All he could manage was a nod, clearing his throat a few times, before starting off towards the dock, retrieving his hoodie, and handing it to me. I throw it on, noticing instantly how comfy and warm it was, how it smelled like Aster, if that makes sense. I linked arms with him, sloppily following by my best friend’s side, all the way back to his apartment.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I took off Aster’s now-wet hoodie when I stumbled into the apartment, not wanting to drip it all over the place. I still managed to make a small puddle on the floor, while Aster closed the door behind me. He looked like he’d like to curl up on the floor right then and there and go to sleep. Instead, he brushed past me, carelessly wringing out an edge of his shirt. “I’m sure you want to shower. Well, you know where the bathroom is.”

I gave him a strange look. “What am I supposed to wear when I’m out? I didn’t exactly bring clothes.” He flushed, shrugging as he walked down the hall.

“I’ll, uh, get something. Just don’t go anywhere.”

I laughed in reply. _Where exactly would I go, Aster?_ I sat down on the ground, not wanting to wet the furniture. After a few minutes, he returned with a bundle of clothes, handing them to me, but not meeting my eyes. _These are women’s clothes? Maybe his Mom’s?_ I eyed them as I got up, walking unsteadily towards the bathroom. My head was starting to ache something fierce, but I knew I’d probably feel better after a good night’s sleep.

 _I need to hurry with this shower. Don’t want to run the water bill up._ In the mirror, I examined my drenched dress, and stained face, scowling. _Why, oh why, did I have to piss Juniper off?_

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

As I gathered up some dry clothes, I was silently kicking myself. _Man, I must seem like a douche. Invite the vulnerable, drunk girl who trusts me into my apartment and just let her crash with me? Good God, I’m an idiot._ I threw the wet ones- along with my hoodie- into the hamper, praying to every dietity I could think of for them not to mold.

My ears swiveled involuntarily towards the hallway as I heard the bathroom door open. _She must be done. That was quick._ I step out of my room, trying not to stare at the surreal image of Klondike wearing my mom’s old clothes. I pushed past her gently, intending to take my own shower. She didn’t say anything to me; she just watched me carefully, her eyes unreadable.

When I emerged, I found her sitting cross-legged on my bed, looking at me expectantly. I silently started to regret the hasty choice of clothes I’d made- she was wearing an oversized t-shirt, but had taken the pajama pants off seemingly opting to sleep without them. I felt my face warm at the sight of her, and prayed she didn’t notice I was blushing. She just smiled, and patted the spot next to her. I sat down, trying not to stare at her bare legs. _Why didn’t you just wear pajama pants?!_

“So, I guess you’re not mad at me anymore.” I joked weakly, trying to smile, but in truth I was too embarrassed and flustered to even think straight. Klondike rolled her eyes, but her smile never faded. Something about it still had a hint of intoxication in it, and I remembered she wasn’t completely sober.

“I was pretty pissed at you, Asie.” She shrugged clumsily, swaying slightly. I gently place a hand on her arm, trying to steady her. Klondike leans forward a little, a drunken smile on her face. “You really should have told me all of that stuff.”

“I didn’t want to scare you away-”

She placed a finger over my lips, urging me to shut up. “Let me talk, okay?” I nodded obediently, feeling my face get even warmer. “I just… I don’t know, I felt hurt. I told you plenty of things about me, but you never…” She sighed, moving her hand away, and looking over towards the fire escape window. “It doesn’t matter. It’s your business- I shouldn’t have to know about it. But the Spade thing? That could’ve seriously gotten me into a lot of trouble. Still probably can.”

I shrugged, also looking towards the window, studying the dark skyline. “I.. I know, and I’m sorry. I was going to tell you, by the way. But later. Like I said, I didn’t want to scare you away, I guess.” I could feel her bright eyes studying me intently, searching my face for… I don’t know. Something. I turned completely facing her. She was close enough that if I just leaned forward, I could- _No. Hasn’t Ciera taught me anything?_

“I could tell you about my mom. Her name’s Night Cœur, and she’s a black cat, like me, but with a small bit of white, like the kittens. She’s in a rehab slash mental health place- Scratch basically broke her mind.” Klondike absorbed this quietly, her eyes widening in shock. I appreciated the lack of pity. I flicked my gaze down, staring at the faded grey comforter as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “She… she loved me. He loved what he thought he could turn me into- another one of him. I refused, and got him arrested. It’s my fault everything’s the way it is.”

“You can’t blame yourself for everyone’s misery, Aster. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Scratch.” Her voice was soft and soothing- a tone I’d rarely heard anyone use with me. I looked up again, meeting her eyes. _God, they’re pretty. She’s_ _pretty. Not just pretty- she’s beautiful. I should tell her- no_ ** _._** _I can’t._

“Ciera was my girlfriend when I was fourteen, the only girlfriend I’ve ever had. She… died in a car accident. She was twelve.” I omitted the details- _the screech of tires on pavement, the crack and crunch of bones breaking, all the blood everywhere…._

I realized vaguely I was crying, which surprised me. I hardly ever cried anymore- once I’d realized it did nothing to help, I decided I just wasn’t going to. I had been told that internalizing my emotions wasn’t healthy, but I didn’t care. Somehow, Klondike had coaxed me into expressing them again. _What kind of magic shit is this?_

“You don’t have to say anymore, Asie. I can understand why you’d have your boundaries.” I could tell she wanted to hug me, but was restraining herself, much like I was. I deftly wiped the stupid, useless tears away. _That wasn’t even half of it, Klondike. Maybe I’ll tell you one day, but you’re right. I’m done for tonight._

I looked at her as if for the first time, every single part of me wanting to just feel something solid, and real. I held out my arms, and she fell into them, as if we’d been doing this our whole lives. Her face was nuzzled in the hollow of my chest, and mine was buried in her hair. _God, she has soft hair. Wait, is it creepy to be thinking that? I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing here. What are guys supposed to think about when they’re cuddling a girl?_

I ran my hands through her hair, sighing. I hated how clueless and inexperienced I was. _She really deserves so much better than me._ But still, there was something so strangely comforting about her body against mine. I felt her crawl completely into my lap, easing me backwards onto the bed. A part of me panicked, but I knew she just wanted to cuddle.

Klondike slid into the blankets, yawning in a surprisingly cute way. She curled up to me, clearly not done with this whole touching thing. Faintly, I realized that most feral dogs like being pet and constantly touched. The thought was amusing, I’m not going to lie. Quietly, she added, “I’m really glad you’re here- like, _really glad_.” I felt myself starting to blush even harder than I already was. Her warm breath on my neck was giving me chills.

“I am, too.” I replied, talking into her slightly damp hair, which was actually laying quite flat for once.

“I just wanted to say: thank you. For saving me, and coming here.” She whispered, nuzzling even closer, somehow. The butterflies in my stomach were going absolutely crazy now.

Ignoring this, I planted a small kiss on the top of her head, surprising us both in two ways: one, that I did it at all, and two, that she liked it. _I mean, she did start this whole kissing thing._ After a moment, she just accepted it.

“It was no big deal-”

“Bullshit, Asie. You saved my fucking _life_ **.** ” She growled stubbornly, and I sighed, really just suppressing laughter.

“Fair enough. But can you _please_ do me a favor?”I pleaded, and she was quiet for a moment, considering.

“ _Anything_.” She eventually replied, seeming to pour her whole heart into that one, single word.

“Can you go to sleep? You’re exhausted, Klondie.” I chuckled quietly. She sighed exasperatedly, but didn’t protest. She just cuddled me, falling asleep in my arms. I felt adoration swell up inside of me, much to my dismay. _I can’t get attached to her. Not when she could get hurt by just being around me._

I don’t know how, but despite the novelty of having her next to me, I managed to fall asleep. It wasn’t very restful- all of my dreams were full of black, cold water, dragging Klondike down. And no matter how hard I swam, no matter how tight I grabbed her, she always slipped away, down into the depths.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

**_~4001 words_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike cuts off some dead weight, and makes some discoveries about the circle around her. Meanwhile, Aster makes some discoveries of his own.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I woke up unusually warm- more so than usual, with something curled up with me. I blushed, realizing that Aster was the “something,” only continuing to redden as I thought of my actual boyfriend, Thomas. _I shouldn’t be doing this. I may not like Thomas, but he doesn’t deserve to be cheated on- wait._

Images of last night came flooding back to me- how Thomas let me be walked out of the party to what could've been my death, and how he’d been flirting with some pretty blond. I felt suddenly sick, and angry sitting up abruptly. Aster grumbled, grabbing for me to lay back down. _He should’ve been there to save me! He_ _should’ve been the concerned one, but no._

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the other possibility. _Maybe he was in on it the whole time._ I pushed back newly forming tears, deciding that I would _have_ to talk to him today.

Aster sat up, still holding me, before seemingly realizing what he was doing, and letting go. He smiled in a bashful, embarrassed way. “Good morning, Klondie.”

“Morning.” I replied, hoping I wasn’t as red in the face as he was. _Though I probably am._ As he stretched, I crawled away from him, climbing out of bed. Something inside of me was warning me away from him, saying that I should be wary. _What’s wrong with me?_

I sat up beside him, almost immediately standing up after. Aster noticed this, giving me a sly look. “What’s the rush?”

I met his sparkling eyes, purposefully making my expression steely and unmovable. “I’m going to Amber’s house.”

It was Aster’s turn to be serious; his mood suddenly turned dark and stormy. “After what happened last night?” He let out a small, dark chuckle. “I don’t think so.”

I sighed, feeling exasperated, anxious, and stressed all at once. “ _I don’t know what else to do_ **.** Chances are, she didn’t even know it was happening. Juniper was the one who did it- she was the one who was mad at me.”

Aster rose, stepping forward, his face still stony. “Amber is Juniper’s boss, Klondike. And, need I remind you, you told her no. She’s used to getting her way, I’m sure, and you refusing that Star pin pissed her off majorly. _You’re going straight home._ ”

I started to bristle, not meaning to be angry at Aster, but mainly just scared. “ _Yes_ , I _am_. What else am I supposed to do?! Just _show up_ , all _la-di-da_ , and _hope for the best_?! I’m _scared_ , Aster!” I sat down hard on the edge of his bed, fighting tears.

Aster, miraculously, remained perfectly calm in the face of all my panic, if not a bit sympathetic. Instead, he just walked over next to me and sat down, running his hand reassuringly up and down my back. If I wasn’t already so shaken, the contact would have surprised me. I started to talk again, my voice shaking. “I’m not some tough, cool-headed alleycat- I’m not as strong as you are.”

After a moment of tense silence, Aster spoke up. “I’ll go.”

I gave him a confused look. “What? With me?”

He shook his head. “No, just me. Youjust go home, and don’t get involved in any drama.”

“ _You?_ Aster, when she saw that we were friends, she flipped her shit.” I tried not to shudder at the memory. _That would have been the last time I’d ever seen her, if Juniper’s plan had worked._ “That’s not going to help me right now-”

I stopped myself when I saw the steely glint in Aster’s eyes. He was as immovable as stone. “Let me protect you, Klondike. Please.” His hand came to rest on the side of my face, and I leaned into it, sighing in defeat. _He’s awfully touchy today. Maybe we’ve finally bridged that gap…_ I wanted to believe that, but was still having a hard time.

“Keep the threats to a minimum, please.” I fretted, feeling even more anxious than I was before. “And the respect to a maximum- she may have just tried to kill me, but she’s still the head honcho. And, I’m trying to get back on her good side here.”

Aster smiled, closed his eyes, and shook his head for a moment, as if trying not to laugh. “Okay, Klondie.”

We fell silent, again, just staring at the other in some sort of strange stalemate. Finally, Aster looked away, and walked over toward the bedroom window, announcing that when he came back, I’d better be at home. I told him I would, and I would. _But I have things to do today, too, Aster. So much for staying out of drama._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Thomas was relaxing in his backyard, which I was thankful for. _At least I didn’t have to go back to the park. God, I hate that place._ I whistled as I approached, before kicking the gate open. Tom jumped, sitting up straight in his lawn chair. He paled at the sight of me, as if he’d seen a ghost. _I guess he has._

“Klondike?!” He stuttered, doing a double take. “You have some explaining to do!! When you and Juni dipped last night, she assumed you went home, but she wasn’t sure-”

I rolled my eyes, already even more agitated. _So, you knew I was supposed to be dead. Some boyfriend you are._ “Yeah? Well, she’s wrong about a lot of things.”

The startled german shepherd continued to stare at me in absolute awe. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“Full of questions today, aren’t we? Too bad you were too busy talking to some bimbo last night, when Amber Rose and her cronies dragged me away.” I snarled, and Thomas bristled, never one to back away from a fight. _Ugh, stop trying to defend your fragile masculinity._

“What are you going on about? I was _drunk_ , Klondike. I was in no shape to be your babysitter!” He spat back, and a new wave of rage nearly swept me off my feet. I planted them firm on the ground, trying to steady myself. _I can’t take him. I know I can’t. No use in starting a fight I can’t win- physically, anyway._

“That still doesn’t excuse the whole cheating thing, you fuckboy! And Iwas in no shape to be my own babysitter-” I started to say, before Thomas continued talking.

“Who’s fault is that?! _Not mine._ I would expect you to be an adult, and take care of your little drinking problem!”

“Don’t talk over me!” I was practically screaming now. _This was a long time coming, to be honest. He’d had this coming._ “I’m notan adult! You’renot an adult! We’re seven-fucking-teen! You can’t expect me to manage completely on my own! God, I’m so tired of being an adult! Of being the bigger person!”

Thomas stood up, but his 6’1 height wasn’t intimidating for once. I was angry enough to jump up and rip his throat out. “It’s what Amber expects of us! We’re a part of a fucking gang, Klondike! We have to try and be mature-”

“And there you go again- Amber, Amber, Amber! If you love her so much, Tom, you can _have_ her!”

Thomas stopped growling and blinked with surprise, all of the fight drained from him. “What did you say?”

“You heardme, Thomas! You two _deserve_ each other” I was shaking, and right then I wished Aster was with me, to calm me down. _Actually no. Bad idea. He would’ve_ _shredded Tom- not that that’s a horrible thing._

“Obviously, this is an AB relationship, so I’ll just see my way out of it.” I put my hands up in a mock-surrender gesture, smiling fakely. I turned on my heel, deciding that the best thing I could do was leave. _There’s nothing here for me anyway_.

Thomas grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back into a pretty forceful hug. I pushed away, disgusted. “No please, baby- I _swear_ I’ll do better-”

I marched away, not even wanting to look at him. _Manipulative bitch._ “Goodbye, Thomas.” I spat without even looking back. I walked back towards my house, leaving Thomas shouting insults at me from the safety of his backyard.

“Fuck you, anyway! I never loved you! I always hatedyou…” I let it fade into the distance, half glad it was over, half saddened by the fact that I always knew he was wrong for me, but never left until now. _I was so weak._

_I may have just almost died, but this is the most alive I’ve felt in a long_ **** _while._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

My parents were crying in the living room as I walked in. Well, my mom was, but my dad looked tense, as if something bad was going to happen any minute. As soon as my mother saw me, she pulled me into a tight, tearful hug. “Klondie, oh thank God you’re okay.” _What the fuck?_

I hugged her for a moment (who’s going to refuse a mom hug? They’re the best hugs you can get), before pulling back to voice my confusion. “What happened?”

Mom nodded, dabbing her eyes with her paw. “That nice girl, Tulip came by and told us that… oh it’s just terrible!”

“Tulip?”

“Poor girl was crying buckets.” Dad added thoughtfully. “I didn’t know you two were close.”

“Not any closer than the rest of us.” I corrected quickly, deciding to change the subject. “But I havemade a good friend as of late.”

My parents’ eyes turned curious. “Who? Is it anyone we would know?” Mom asked half-heartedly. I shook my head. _I really wonder what’s put her in such a state._

“No, I met them two weeks ago, in the city. We’re reallyclose now. But he’s nothing you need to worry about right now, anyway. What’s going on?”

I winced, realizing I’d said “he”. _Oh here we go._ I thought, looking at the suspicious expressions on my parents' faces.

“A ‘he’, huh?” Dad remarks suspiciously, and I blushed, my tail starting to bristle.

Mom seemed to have perked up at the new news, but was quickly back to being sad. “Can we meet him?”

“Later, maybe.” Dad put his arm around Mom protectively, making me think of what Aster said to me before he left this morning. _“Let me protect you, Klondike. Please.”_ I silently scolded myself for feeling so giddy about that. “For now, there’s something else we need to talk about, involving Amber. Really involving all of your friends.”

My blood turned to ice, and a newly familiar sick feeling returned. _Oh, shit. They know. Tulip told them about how Juniper tried to kill me because of the gang, and now we’re going to move. Just like Clara. No, no, no-_ “She’s in a coma.”

The words hit me like a slap in the face when I expected a punch to the stomach. “W-what?” I stumbled, and Dad caught me, holding me close.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I know how hard this has to be for you-”

“What happened to her?” I clutched my stomach as if I might puke. They didn’t answer for a moment, exchanging a certain look between them.

“Blunt force trauma to the back of the head.” I immediately thought of the bowling ball on her deck, the stupid place it was in. _She could’ve started to throw a tantrum while Aster was there, and…_ I pushed away from my parents, stumbling towards the door.

I needed to go.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I ran as fast as I could to Amber’s house, looking out for Aster. I thought about yelling for him in my panic, but I couldn’t help but think that everyone else would hear me and assume I was just some stupid teenager. I was starting to seriously freak out, when I found him.

Aster’s eyes brightened when he saw me, but something about him seemed strained. _Please, oh dear God, do not let it be what I think it is._ I rushed over to him, trying for a hug, but he backed up awkwardly. I tried not to let my disappointment show. _I thought we were past that._

“There’s something we need to talk about.” I glanced around nervously, but we were the only ones outside, save some kids playing three blocks over. _I doubt they care._

“Did… did I do something?” And that’s when he noticed the alarmed look in my eyes, and it clicked for him. “What? Is this about Ames? No, no!” He grabbed my hands urgently, his eyes wide. “No, it was… it wasn’t me. Please just believe me.”

“Why did you… if it wasn’t you, then who hurt her? And how do you even know?” I asked quietly, but urgently. He dropped my hands, but he was still staring intently at me with his piercing, slit pupiled eyes.

“I was there. I saw what happened to Amber, but as for who? I couldn’t see them.” He shrugged shakily. “I told the cops it was the Alley Cat Killer, and they think that’s who attacked her. The mystery person kicked the side of the deck, and that damn bowling ball came down on her.”

“How… how do I know you didn’t do it?” I finally managed to say, before losing my voice a second time.

“I wouldn’t… why would I...?” Aster shakliy explained, trembling all over.

“You sure acted like you wanted to kill her this morning!” I blurted, shaking my head slightly. Aster reached out for me, but I took a step back, shutting my eyes tight. I didn’t want to see that same hurt look on his face from last night, I knew I wouldn’t have been able to do it. “Asteran… you’re the Spade. How am I supposed to believe that you wouldn’t want to kill Amber?”

“Because Amber has never done anything to me.” He got silent, and I knew at once that there was something he wasn’t telling me. _Oh, so we’re back to keeping secrets?_ I thought furiously, practically shaking as much as he was.

Quietly, he continued, “I don’t enjoy hurting anyone.” He shrugged carelessly, but I could still see the tremor in his movements. “I never wanted this.”

I finally opened my eyes, meeting Aster’s eyes again. Despite everything, I could feel myself caving, and believing him. I sighed, thinking, _I’d better not regret this, Aster, or I swear._

Aster was fidgeting with his hands nervously, as if I was putting him under intense pressure. His tail was twitching from side to side, it’s fur puffed out. When he noticed the tension decreasing, he relaxed slightly, his tail finally going still. “So, you believe me?” He stared down at his shoes, not wanting to meet my eyes.

Part of me wanted to scream “ _No, not really!_ ”, but for some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to. Maybe it was the way my heart got caught in my throat when I spoke to him, or the chills I was getting whenever he looked at me a certain way, despite the fact that I was wearing a sweatshirt. Whatever it was, his explanation made the most sense, sadly enough. _I guess I have to trust him._

“Yes, I believe you. Don’t fuck it up.” He looked up at me in surprise, obviously just as shocked I hadn’t run away screaming as my inner voice. He smiled weakly, and took my hand again. I smiled back, giving it a small squeeze.

Silence stretched between us, only interrupted by the hushed sound of the wind through the colorful leaves. I shivered, rubbing my arms. Aster stepped a little closer to me, as if he wanted to put his arms around me, but thought better of it. “Thank you. I swear, we’ll find out who actually did this.”

I sighed consciously, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. “I think I know who did it. And I might be next.”

He shrugged, running his thumb across the back of my hand, smiling in a modest way. “I won’t let them hurt you, Klondie.”

The way he said that- so simply devoted and caring, but in a nonchalant way… my heart fluttered. I felt my cheeks warm a little, and I almost couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. But he held mine so steadily, I knew I couldn’t be the one to cave. “Right.” I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

He laughed weakly, shrugging. I knew he was trying to play it off, but I could tell this was really troubling him. _He doesn’t want to lose me._

“I’m not going anywhere, Aster. So you can calm down.” It was my turn to roll my eyes. “Hell no.” He grinned- a good, old fashioned, Aster grin. But as much as I wanted to smile back, I couldn’t bring myself to. _Juniper’s still out there. I’m at risk._

Another stretch of silence ensued; the only sounds were the distant children and the leaves once again. I glanced around at the houses on the street- almost all of them had some form of spooky decorations. Even if it was just an uncarved pumpkin. _Convenient time for a murder._

I sighed, knowing I couldn’t disbelieve him, even if I wanted to. Something about him just made it impossible- I have no idea what. _Maybe it’s because you think he’s cute, moron._ I scolded myself, feeling my face heat up again. _I hope he doesn’t see that. Dear God, I don’t need him asking questions._ I put out my hand as if to shake. “We’re still friends, Aster. But you have to help me prove that Juniper did this. Deal?”

He took my hand with barely any hesitation, and suddenly it felt like my whole arm was electrified. _Why don’t you touch me more often?_ “Deal. There’ll be proof- mark my words. Someone else is probably going to come after you, and I’ll be there when they do.”

“You’d better be.” I leaned in, getting in his face for dramatic effect. He didn’t even flinch, still smirking. Suddenly, he reached out and touched my nose with one finger, making me recoil, blushing.

“You’re kinda adorable when you’re serious.”

I scowled, but I’m sure it wasn’t very threatening. “I’m gonna go home now.” I shoved my hands in my sweatshirt pocket, hunching myself over a little. Aster still smiled, shrugging.

“Same here. I’ll text you if I need you. Do the same for me, okay?” He suddenly looked faintly concerned beneath his tough facade. “You’ll be okay, right?”

I felt myself soften automatically towards him, but I did nothing to stop it. “Yes, I should be.” I wanted to hug him, but I didn’t know how he would react to that, seeing as he was still so iffy on the touching thing. “See you.”

“Bye.” He turned around, walking off down the street. I forced myself not to stare after him, to start walking back towards my own house, but it was hard. Harder than I thought it would be. _Harder than it should be._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I was sitting out on the fire escape, watching the city below. The streets were mainly full of cars, not many pedestrians, and honestly? I didn’t blame them. I shivered, wishing that I still had my hoodie. _Of course it's dirty. I really need to do laundry._

"Lazy ass." 

I whirled around, feeling sick and cold, like I’d never been before. And there she was, in all her glory, the queen herself, Amber Rose. But, she looked a little different- from her usual self.

Her body looked somewhat substantial, and not as see-through as you’d think a ghost would be. She glowed lowly, a soft, red light emanating from her. One of her pupils was an x, while the other was normal. She also seemed more… drippy, if that makes sense. Somewhat floaty.  
I just stared at her in abject horror, unsure of what to say. Somehow, I squeaked out, “You _died?!_ ” She rolled her eyes, sitting down next to me. She still seemed to hover just slightly above the fire escape, though.

"I’m not dead, you fucking psychopath. Also, what did you think would happen when a fucking bowling ball got pushed on top of me?!" 

I glared at her. “You look pretty dead to me. And I know dead.”

"Believe me, I’ve already taken a small stroll through your memories." I gaped at her while she scowled. "Klondike’s a pain sometimes, but I wouldn’t kill her. She’s one of the crew- even if she was associating with the likes of you. It’s probably just a phase. Seeing as you’re the fucking Spade, and thought I would harm her. If she’s in danger around anyone, it’s you."

I decided to ignore her snarky comments, instead opting to get answers. “If you’re not dead, then what are you?”

A passing look of confusion flashed on Amber’s face. "I don’t know. I’m stuck in the mortal world, unable to leave. But I don’t think I’m completely dead. I can still feel my body, if that makes sense. My heartbeat, my breathing, but no pain."

“Oh.” I wasn’t quite sure what to say, but luckily for me, Amber filled the silence with her own words. 

"It was Juniper, by the way. Klondike was right about that."

I leaned back against the building, feeling so utterly helpless. “God fucking damn it.” My phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out to find that, surprise surprise, it was Klondike. I felt a surge of panic rise up within me, until I actually read the message.

 _“This is going to sound weird, but I broke it off with Tom today. I just realized that a dick who flirts with another girl while his girlfriend is almost murdered is not someone I want to be with.”_ I smiled at the screen before I knew what I was doing, blissfully happy for a moment. _Wait. Why do I care so much?_ I blushed, looking at Amber with a mortified expression. She glared back at me. 

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me, Asteran. _There is no actual_ ** _way."_**

“Shut up.” I grumbled while typing out a cool-headed response. _“Weird of you to say out of the blue, but okay.”_

"You know what this means, right?"

Now I was worried. “....What?”

"It’s Thomas. Juniper’s going to try and exploit Thomas."

My blood turned to ice, and I suddenly felt frantic. “Oh _shit_ **.** ” I turned to the ghost with wide eyes. “You don’t know that for sure. We can’t make assumptions.” 

"I don’t think you have a choice."

I took a deep breath, desperately trying to steady myself. “I’ll just have to be… watchful.” 

"I’ll keep an eye out on my side."

I gave her a confused look, coupled with a small smile. “You’re gonna… help me?” The ghost seemed to blush, which I wasn’t even sure was possible. _They don’t have blood or flesh to blush with._

"I’m going to help _Klondike_ **.** Not _you_ **.** I still don’t like your kind. Klondike doesn’t deserve death. A reality check, maybe. But not death."

“Fair enough. But you’re still on my side-” 

Edge boy, I swear to God, when I’m out of this coma, I’m going to bitch smack you in the face."

“Okay, okay!” I replied, trying not to break into nervous laughter. _It seems I have another ally._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

**_~3907 words_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, and Klondike and Aster have a sweet encounter with the kittens, but a scary encounter with Juniper at the night's party.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

The day of my parents’ annual Halloween party started out as the worst day of Aster’s life. Well, one of the worst. His reaction told me it was, anyway. I mean, he did have a poor person who worked at the children’s shelter pinned behind her desk.

“What do you _mean_ they’re gone?!” He demanded, his tail completely bristled out. He seemed furious, but I was sure I was the only one who could hear the desperation in his voice. The receptionist lady looked indifferent, yet terrified; not caring one way or another, but not wanting to make the scary City Shadow any more angry. _I mean, that’s what I’m here for, right? Keeping him under control?_

“I mean, _they’re gone_. Some nice couple took ‘em this past week.” The crow shrugged, attempting to sneak out from behind the desk, but Aster just unsheathed his claws, which dug into the wood of the desk, surely leaving grooves in it. I glanced at Aster’s face, which looked pale as a sheet.

“ _Where. Did. They. Go?_ ” The black haired tomcat growled, leaning even closer into the woman’s face. She stared back evenly, clearly not completely intimidated by Aster. _I guess she’s finally understanding that he’s too much of a coward to actually do anything._

I briefly thought about pulling him off of the poor woman, but her sneer at his anger made me decide against it. “Down 32nd Street, a really nice apartment building.” She replied, her voice flat and even. Aster’s claws retracted, and the marks he left on the desk were evident, but his pupils were still narrowed to unforgiving slits. He pushed away from the desk, still fuming. _God, Aster. So protective, aren’t we?_

“You’d better be right, or so help me God...” His voice trailed off into a loud, wordless growl.

I flinched instinctively at the louder tone of his voice, and he noticed this, calming down a bit. _This is the angriest I’ve ever seen him._ He backed off, stepping closer to me, muttering, “We’re going to 32nd Street.”

I shrugged. “Good enough for me.” The cat charged out of the building, heading down the street, not casting a single backward glance the receptionist’s way. I gave her a single nod and a muttered apology, and hurried after Aster, if only to keep him out of trouble in his angered state. _I can’t let him get into trouble._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_Thomas was staring at me all day at school._

_His eyes never left my face._

_I’m sure that means that I should feel bad, but I don’t. I don’t at all._

_He’d whisper to Bradley, and Bradley would laugh. I ignored it by choice._

_After all, I’ll bet it won’t matter that much. It’s just drama._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

We searched high and low for this particular apartment building with no luck, until there was only one left. I glanced over at Aster; his previous anger was gone, replaced instead by a desperate anxiety that seemed to eat him up from the inside. I had to remind myself often that a hug probably wouldn’t help him.

I placed my hand on his back without thinking, and he moved away. Still, we locked eyes, his huge and nervous. “We’ll find them, Aster. I know it.”

“Klondike, I’ve had to protect them their entire lives. Letting them go, not knowing where they are… it’s probably the scariest thing I’ve ever experienced.” His tone was weak, and hurt, coupled with a sad, underlying, bitterness. A spark of recognition flickered in his eyes briefly, and he smiled very smally. Quietly, he added, “Until a little over a month ago.”

I suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes again, a tinge of embarrassment flushing my features red. Still, I couldn’t help but somewhat enjoy the nice feeling that left me with. I chose to ignore it however, deciding consciously to focus on the task at hand. “No, I get it. They’re like your kids! Of course you’d want to know where they’ve been shipped off to.” I shifted my feet, feeling like I should be doing more than what I was, and we locked gazes again. “But we’re not going to accomplish anything sitting around here.”

“Right.” He turned to look back at one of the buildings, a fresh determination glittering in his eyes. We started off toward the building.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Teacup and Riley’s foster parents were nice enough, they let Aster see the kittens. Their names were Sully and Gulliver, by the way- a deer and a coyote. _Strange couple, but okay._ Their apartment was nice, and homey. A good place to live, if I’m honest. But Aster didn’t seem to care about all of that- he was just relieved that the kids were okay.

And okay they were- they were no longer wearing the old clothes at the shelter. Riley had a new sweater and jeans, looking remarkably similar to his brother, while Teacup was wearing a floral dress.

The siblings reunion was almost too cute to bear, with Teacup flinging herself into her big brother’s arms, and Riley, who tried to tackle him from behind. I watched quietly in the corner, observing that the foster parents had left, giving the family some privacy. _That’s polite._

“We’re so happy you found us, Aster!” Teacup cried, while Riley purred his agreement. Aster smiled broadly, stepping back from the pair, closer towards me. I almost shooed him away- this was his time with his siblings, not his time with me- but I didn’t. _Wow, I’m a clingy bitch._

“I am, too! I’m sorry it took so long.” He ruffled their hair, making Riley try to swat his hand away. “How do you kiddos like it here?”

Riley shrugged, while Teacup started to bounce up and down a little. “It beats the shelter.”

“I have so many school friends now! And plus, now I can sleep in a real, live bed! With a whole bunch of pillows!”

I saw something like sadness- grief, maybe?- flicker in Aster’s eyes, but it was quickly gone. “That’s wonderful, you two.” His decrease in mood worried me a little. _I guess he misses living with them. Clearly they’re happy here, but he’ll never want to let go of his siblings. I felt like that when May left._

“So….” Riley stuck his hands in his sweater pockets, leaning in a little closer. “Are you two dating yet? I mean, you should be.” We shuffled away from each other. Teacup laughed hysterically, muttering something about wanting a niece. _Why, dear God, do I have to blush so easily?!_

“We’re just really good friends, kid.” Aster’s voice took on a harder, more annoyed edge, and I tried not to remember what he was suggesting not an hour ago.

“ _For now!_ ” Riley scoffed, rolling his eyes as if he couldn’t believe how dense we were.

“You think you know everything, don’t you?” Aster snickered, while Teacup swatted at her twin brother playfully.

“Yeah, fluff-for-brains! What do you think this is, a story book?” Riley looked as if he’d like to punch his sister, but thought better of it.

“I’m glad they kept you two together.” Aster observed, and the pair nodded happily.

“Yeah! We beggedfor this!” Teacup admitted, while Riley snickered.

“Yeah, like I’d wanna be stuck with the likes of you, Teacup.

“You’d diewithout me, and you know it!”

Before the kits could get into another spat, Aster cleared his throat, glancing nervously towards the kitchen. I followed his train of sight, and briefly caught the eyes of the waiting foster parents. Clearly, they were getting impatient with us. “Me and Klondike have to go. But we’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay. Bye Aster!”

“Okay. See ya, big bro!”

We left the kittens and thanked their new parents. Sully, the coyote, led us to the door, while Gulliver distracted the kids with something else. Quietly, Sully and Aster talked about when the next visit would be.

Sully then looked at me. “Are you going to be there too, miss?” I shook my head, stepping behind Aster slightly.

“No, no. This is his thing, not mine.” I smiled at Aster, who gave me a shy smile in return, which only made my heart swell. As we walked out, my mind continued to wander

That’s when I realized how much I’d come to care about Aster, romantically or not. The realization was almost too much to bear. I mean, it was obvious, sure. I often caught myself just watching him, taking in every little movement, or just wanting to be close to him. _But he hardly lets me touch him at all. Do I really want that kind of relationship?_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out, cursing as I saw who the message was from. “ _Where are you, kiddo?” Shit! I’m gonna be late!_ Aster was peering at the screen over my shoulder in an instant, making my breath catch in my throat. I fought back the urge to lean back onto him.

“What does your mom want?”

“She, uh, wants me to be back in time for the Halloween party.” I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, as if the whole neighborhood wasn’t going to be at my house tonight. “We throw one every year.”

Aster suddenly tensed, nervous to ask the obvious, but wasn’t sure how. I faced him, smiling, deciding to help him out. “Do you want to come? It’s high time you meet my parents, anyway.”

He smiled back, seeming relieved. “Yeah, of course. I should have met them a while ago- it’s a little past the date for this.”

My smile turned into a sly smirk. I stepped a little closer to him, whisking my tail back and forth. Aster blushed a little, much to my delight. “There’s a catch, you know.”

He tried to smirk back, copycatting my expression. “Oh? And what would that be?”

“You’re going to need a costume.” I poked a finger in his chest, subconsciously registering how close we were. _To any outside person, we would look like a couple._ I found myself wishing he would kiss me, which, considering all we had talked about that night we shared, was a bit odd.

“Oh. Uh, I’m sure I can throw something together.” He shrugged, unworried. “What are you dressing up as?” I reached up, letting my fingers brush his face, before stepping away, enjoying the flustered look on his adorable face.

“Now, now. That would ruin the surprise.” I started to turn away, but he pulled me back to him, making me yelp in surprise. He seemed just as shocked as I was, but he tried to keep his cool face.

“That’s a shame, I thought maybe we could match.” I whirled back around, nose to nose with Aster. _The only good thing here is he’s probably blushing just as much as I am. That and…_ Before I could stop myself, I kissed him.

This one was longer than the first, but just as… _I don’t know? Electrifying? I don’t know how to properly describe it… I just feel complete when I’m around Aster. So kissing him is a whole new level._ When I pulled back, he looked surprised, but also faintly disappointed that I’d stopped.

I stepped back, pulling out of Aster’s arms. “I need to get home. I’m not going to tell you what my costume is, but I’ll give you a hint- it’s something I’m not, and never will be.” He only nodded in response, still seeming distracted. I smiled softly at him. _Good lord, you’re adorable._ “I’ll be seeing you tonight, right?”

“ _Right_ ** _._** ” He manages to say back, awkwardly shooting me with finger guns. I just keep smiling, turning around. I say bye without even turning around, wanting to spare the poor kid any more embarrassment. 

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I waited until she turned around before sprinting off towards my house. I touched my face, which, to no one’s surprise, was so warm I thought I could be on fire. But then again, anyone this stupidly happy couldn’t be dying in a fire. I found myself bouncing on my heels as I waited for traffic to pass at the roads I had to cross, smiling like an idiot at nothing. My heart was racing, and not just from the sprinting. My head was reeling, and all of my thoughts felt like mush. I didn’t even feel like I was touching the ground as I ran, or if I was, it was too light to notice.

I practically flew up the fire escape, landing in my room with ease. I wanted to laugh out loud- _she kissed me! And for no reason this time! Not because I saved her life, but because she wanted to!_

I could hardly contain my pure childish excitement, but then I felt my fingers brush past something smooth, and my mood sobered. I grasped the Spade pin, looking at it with sorrowful eyes. Gently, I pulled it off of my sleeve, and placed it on the dresser, refusing to look at it anymore. _I’ll just forget about that for tonight._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I examined myself in the tall mirror in the upstairs hallway, trying to keep my expression neutral to really get a good look at what I’d appear like to the guests. I turned, tugging at my white dress self consciously. Carefully, I eyed my wings, satisfied. _They could look better, but what can I do?_

I adjusted my halo, trying to make it less crooked. Tinily, I smiled at my reflection, trying in vain to appear angelic. After a second, I gave up, rolling my eyes. _Anyone who saw me falling down drunk at Amber’s isn’t going to believe this ruse for a second._ I snickered a little at that, even though I felt like I wanted to cry. _Amber, Amber, Amber… God, I know you hated me sometimes, but I miss you so much right now._

“Klondike!” My mother’s voice floated up the stairs toward me, making me turn my head sharply towards the sound, startled. “People are here! Quick, get down here and say hello!”

“Coming!” I replied in an almost singsong way that was completely mismatched from my somber thoughts. I shot myself one last look, taking a deep breath, before trudging downstairs to face the partygoers.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

It was a couple hours before Juniper showed up- the party was in full swing.

“Ah, Klondike.” Juniper’s voice was cold, and commanding, as if she wasn’t dressed as a skintight black, jumpsuit. I assumed she was some sort of comic book character, but it wasn’t like she was into nerdy things. Having a day specifically to be even more slutty… It was clearly her favorite holiday. I tried not to scowl- I didn’t want to even think about her right now. “Nice party, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Tulip peeked out from behind the slut, her eyes wide and childlike. She was dressed as a nurse, which somehow fit. She played with her golden curls idoly, as if she was nervous. “It’s great, Klondie.”

“Thank you, Tulip.” I replied, pointily looking at Juniper. The black cat rolled her eyes, her tail starting to bristle. “Is Lillibeth here?”

Juniper shook her head. “She didn’t want to come without Ambes. Said it wouldn’t feel right.” Her green eyes suddenly turned stormy. “We need to have a gang meeting about this, and soon.” 

I almost said _“Who put you in charge?”_ but I knew the hierarchy. Amber, the Crown or leader of our group was first. Then Juniper, the Star, was second. Tulip was the Flower, the third. And I was the Diamond- a position I never wanted. _I’d rather just stay out of the violence altogether. But no one ever asks what I want. And I always fuck up when I try to explain what I want, to add to the shitshow._

“When do you think-”

“I’ll just text you. I’m thinking about tomorrow, though.” A small flicker of satisfaction glowed in her eyes, although I could have imagined it, it was so fleeting. I nodded to her, turning to leave her and Tulip alone. But before I could completely back away, I was suddenly rooted to the spot, mortified.

It was Aster, and he was coming over to talk to me. _No, no no! Not in front of them- they’ll start a fight, or something, with him so deep into our territory-_ “Klondike, where have you been?” He was grinning like he always did, and the sight of it loosened my defenses a little bit. Juniper and Tulip, however, were eyeing him with interest.

Aster stood at my side, still beaming. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” He suddenly blushed, his face tinting red, but only in a slight way. “An angel, huh? Not very fitting, but still pretty.”

I glared at him. “Oh, okay. What are you even supposed to be?”

He was wearing a black cloak, and a masquerade mask- well, half of one. And while he looked familiar, I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what it was. He shrugged. “ _The Phantom of the Opera_. I think this ‘cloak’ is actually a curtain, but I have no idea. It was in my mom’s things.”

Juniper cleared her throat, reminding us of her presence. She examined Aster with distaste. “Who’s your little friend there? I can tell he's a Shadow, but I can’t exactly just shoot him here, can I?” She started to sneer. “Replacing Thomas already? I always knew you had poor taste.”

“He’s just a friend, Juniper.” I growled, the warning clear in my voice. Aster just stood there, seeming irritated. “I invited him to the party, so even if you tried to hurt him, I’d have your ass for it. No harm is going to befall any of my guests, understand?”

She scowled, but even she knew that there was nothing she could do. _At least, while she’s in my house._ Tulip just watched both of us with scared eyes, her tail bristling a little. Aster extended his hand to Juniper robotically, as if he’d rather do anything else.

“I’m Asteran, by the way.” I forced myself not to flinch at how strained he sounded... as if he’d want to rip her apart here and now. _At least they have that in common- hatred._

She looked down distastefully at his hand, but didn’t take it. “Charmed. I assume you know me- Juniper Vert, the ruling Crown of the Suburbans. At least, while Amber’s… sick.” There was an unspoken challenge in her eyes as she looked at him. “I’m sure you know Amber Rose, right? You see her in all of your nightmares.”

To my dismay, Aster laughed, retracting his arm. He flattened his ears against his head, leaning forward a little to get in Juniper’s face. “No, I sure don’t see Amber Rose in my nightmares. But I’m sure your ugly face will be haunting me for a while.”

Juniper flushed, her form growing rigid. Her pupils dilated to slits, and I saw her claws slide out of their sheathes. I grabbed Aster by the arm, dragging him away. “Come on, let’s go say hi to my parents, okay?”

He was still smirking mockingly at Juniper, but he obliged, sighing. “Okay.”

We found my folks over by the snack table, dressed as a king and queen, chatting and laughing with some random people I barely knew. One was a hotdog, the other was a clown. My mom brightened as she spotted me, grabbing me without warning. “And here’s our daughter! Isn’t she just adorable tonight?”

The strangers nodded as if they actually knew me. I smiled back at them charmingly, like the perfect child everyone assumed I was. “Hi.” I looked back to my mother pleadingly. “Can I introduce you to someone?”

She shrugged, nudging Dad’s arm. “Webster, the girl needs us to meet somebody.”

Dad looked up, his mouth full of mini pretzels. He mumbled some reply I couldn’t quite make out. I glanced over to Aster, who had been trying to appear casual, as if he weren’t just sitting there, waiting for a cue. I waved him over, beaming to my parents. He looked up, giving me an exaggerated _“Who me?”_ look. He strutted over casually, as cool as an alley cat could look.

My parents eyed him suspiciously- the typical _“Who are you and what are your intentions with our daughter”_ stuff. But it quickly vanished in the face of his proper politeness. He held out his hand, shaking Dad’s, and then Mom’s. “Hi, I’m Asteran. Klondike and I are…” He gave me a strange look. “...friends.”

“Nice to meet you, Asteran.” Something was strange in my Dad’s voice as he said Aster’s full name, to which Aster laughed.

“My name’s weird, I know. My mother is an interesting person. You can call me Aster.” They smiled at him, and at once, I felt thankful that he was such a charming little fucker.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure to meet you, Aster.” My mother was smiling at him as if he was her son. To me, she added, “Where did you meet such a lovely young man, Klondike?”

“School.”

“School.” We both said at the same time, almost instantly. _There’s no way in hell I’m telling them we met in a dark alley._

My parents both looked at me strangely, and Aster got the hint. “Hey, I’ll be right back- I can get us some sodas from the cooler.” _Thank God._

“It’s on the porch!” I called after him, a little sad to see him go. _I’d really rather not gossip about boys with my parents._ The grins on their faces made me extremely nervous.

You see, my parents never hated my other boyfriends, but Aster? They’d taken quite a liking to him. _Not that he’s my boyfriend._ “So, Klondike… You like him?”

“Do you?” I replied before I could stop myself. Mom nodded, and Dad shrugged.

“He’s a boy. But, he obviously likes you. Still, as your father, I have to be suspicious of all boys.” He tapped my nose with a single finger, making me wrinkle it up. _He’s been pulling the same trick since I was a baby- you’d think I’d learn._

“We’re just friends.” I protested, but it was useless. They had already formed their own conclusions. _And that conclusion is that Aster and I are a couple. But really, it could be worse. I could still be with-_ “Shit.”

“What was that, young lady?”

“What are _they_ doing here?” I continued, ignoring the glare I was now getting for cursing. _Really, they should expect it by now._ I pointed sharply to Thomas, in his football uniform. _Some fucking costume._ He was talking to Bradley and some other douchebag in the family room, which served as a second living room, but with our consoles and things of that nature.

Dad gave me a confused look, while Mom continued to serve me a nasty look for my use of what she considered rude language. “What do you mean? We’ve been friends with the Mentirosos for years.” He gave me a sly look. “Was the break up really that bad, sweetie?”

 _No, but his looks have been._ I almost shuddered at the memory. Thomas suddenly looked up, our eyes meeting across the room. My blood froze in my veins, my heart sinking down to my flats.

“I’ll be right back.” I moved away from my parents, shuffling away from the dining room, and by extension, the family room where they were. Into the crowd I moved, seeking refuge from the potential fight.

I moved through people fluidly, careful to not step on anyone’s toes and bump into anyone. This was something I had gotten quite good at, just from walking in the hallways at school. I’m sure there was some sort of grace to it, but I had never considered myself graceful, or anything of the sort. In fact, in my mind I was always quite the opposite.

I slunk over to the front door, passing by a couple who was dangerously close to making out on our couch. I tried not to puke, and opened the door, stepping out into the night air. There were a few people outside, but they tended to stray a little further out in the yard, smoking and talking amongst themselves. Aster was still digging around in the cooler with one hand, holding my Coke in the other. Once he saw me, he straightened, holding it out to me. I took it, smiling in wordless gratitude. He returned the smile, and went back to digging in the ice filled box, grimacing.

“Any particular reason you decided to follow me out here?” He glanced up at me again, but only briefly, because his attention soon returned to the cooler. Finally, he pulled something out, a green can of Sprite.

I cleared my throat, shifting my weight back and forth a little as I rocked on my heels. “Well, Thomas is here.”

Aster blanched, before closing his eyes, and raising one of his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Oh, fucking wonderful.” He lowered his hand, giving me a tired look. “Didn’t you say you guys broke up?”

I nodded, still rocking back and forth. “Yeah, I did. Plus, he’s been acting kinda weird ever since. Staring at me, whispering about me…” I shuddered. Something in Aster’s stance straightened at my words, his pupils narrowing in irritation. A grim smile spread across his half masked face.

“Let’s go back in, and give him a show, then. A reason to stare.”

My face flushed as embarrassment flooded me. _Oh Aster, please don’t._ “Let’s not. Here’s an alternative, hm?” I grabbed his hands, making him startle, but for once he didn’t pull away. “How about we go back in, and I tell my parents you need to be back home soon. And then, you pretend to leave, while I fake sick.” I smiled almost desperately, trying in vain to convince him that this was a good idea.

Aster blinked slowly, listening but not quite understanding my point. “Why are you trying to be rid of me so quickly?” He smirked teasingly. “What, did I embarrass you in front of your parents?” 

I shook my head quickly, feeling flustered. “No! What I’m saying is, I’ll go to bed, and then you can be there, too. And we can have some time to ourselves, without any senseless drama.”

Aster’s face slowly turned red at the thought, the tips of his ears even flushing. “I thought that would be a one time thing-”

“But it wasn’t bad, was it? We could do it again.” I beamed at him, using my best pair of puppy dog eyes, and pinning my ears back submissively.

“I guess.” He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but I knew he was still very disquieted. I mean, what I was suggesting could get us into a lot of trouble. _But if I could get that close to him again, oh it’d all be worth it._ “I’ll meet you up there, then.”

My smile widened, and I squeezed his hands even harder. At this point, he snatched them away, muttering something that sounded like “ouch.” I grimaced, mortified.

“Sorry!” I stammered, chuckling nervously. Aster waved it off with a small smile.

“No problem, Klondie. I mean, I’ve been hurt worse by other women.”

My smile suddenly turned coy, as I raised my eyebrows. “Oh? A lady’s man, are we? I mean, despite what you’ve told me, I guess you don’t have to be dating a girl to kiss her.” My voice dropped a little lower. “And from experience, you don’t really care too much, do you?”

Aster shrugged again, rolling his eyes. “You’re a dork.”

“WIll I get to find out who this mystery woman is? Besides the… obvious.”

Almost immediately, I knew I’d said the wrong thing. His gaze darkened, becoming slightly stormy, and his smile fell. “Maybe.”

Guilt wormed around in the pit of my stomach. _Way to kill the mood, Klondike._ “Okay, then. I’ll head back in, and you can come if you want.”

Aster didn’t say anything, he just nodded his assent. I turned sharply, trying to ignore the prickling feeling of awkward regret that seemed to take up residence in my body. We weaved our way back through the crowd, and it turns out, Aster was as good at it as I was. Quickly, we found my parents again, in the same spot as before, calmly talking to each other. But as soon as they spotted us making our way back, sly smiles lit up their faces, and they had to stifle their giggles. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at how childishly silly they were being.

For a few minutes, Aster and my parents talked, getting to know each other and all that good shit. I waited for a few, then pretended to check my phone, pantomiming shock at the time. “Holy cow, Aster! Isn’t your aunt expecting you back home by now?”

He pulled out his won, also pretending to check it, and grimacing. He gave an apologetic smile to my folks. “Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Enamorado, I really should be going now.”

They were instantly sympathetic, with Mom chiming in first. “Oh, its fine, dear. Do come back now, though.”

Dad smiled, too, shaking Aster’s hand again. “It was nice meeting you. Have a safe trip back home, you hear?”

Aster grinned in that charming way of his. “Oh, of course. It was nice meeting you, too.” He bumped me with his hip, smirking slightly. “See you, Klondike.”

I pretended to swat at him. “Get out of here, will you?” But I was still grinning. Aster vanished effortlessly, probably stalking around outside, just out of view. _He’s good at that._

And after about fifteen minutes, I began to clutch my stomach, feigning sick. “Can I go lay down? Something isn’t sitting right with me...”

My parents were all over me in an instant; Mom’s hand was pressed against my forehead, while Dad’s was clamped on my shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sick, sweetheart?”

I shrugged. “My stomach just hurts. I probably ate something I wasn’t used to or whatever.”

They relented very quickly, practically ushering me up the stairs, pleading with me to get some rest. I just smiled weakly.

“Goodnight, guys. Love you.”

I pretended to stagger sickly up the stairs clutching the hand ail with one hand, and my stomach with the other. Once I was out of sight, I pulled out my phone to send Aster a message. _“I’ll lower the ladder on the balcony… ready when you are.”_

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I threw down the ladder quickly, hustling away from the window and into my closet to change into pajamas.

I had hardly changed out of my costume into something more comfortable when he arrived, knocking quietly on the balcony doors. I flung them open, grinning. His expression matched mine- one of a joyful, awestruck confusion. Like _“What is this feeling, and how did I get here?”_

“Fancy seeing you here.” I remarked, making him snicker.

“Yeah. Remind me, if we’re just friends, why do we keep doing this?” He asked, a mischievous note in his voice. I shrugged, lacing my fingers in his.

“I have no idea.” We were doing it again- our faces were getting closer and closer, almost touching. I closed my eyes, and my tail started to wag against my will. Aster glances behind me, noticing my slightly moving tail with a small chuckle. I feel my face warm slightly, as he leans closer to finally kiss me. But before we even touch, he hesitates.

My eyes opened, and I screwed up my face a little in confusion. Aster looked away, moving back a little, and pulling his hand out of mine. I moved out of the way, gesturing for him to come in. He shuffled past me into the room, his eyes flickering around almost disbelievingly. My room was very cozy; the walls are a deep, royal blue, with accents of white here and there. The curtains around the balcony doors were silky and pale blue, the kind that you’d expect to see fluttering in a summer breeze. My bed was a large, soft, canopy bed, and the furniture had a dark, oaken look to it, that only made it look substantially more expensive. It had hardly cost us a thing, however, because one of Dad’s friends did woodwork in his spare time.

Aster let out a low whistle as he unbuttoned his makeshift cloak, gently placing it on the back of my desk’s chair. He also took off his half mask, placing it on my bedside table. I gently shut the balcony doors, shivering faintly at the last gust of chilled wind. Behind me, Aster mumbles, “This place is worth more than my entire apartment.”

I chuckled softly, but it turned into a small yawn as I sat down on my bed. Aster ambled towards me, stretching and yawning as well. He threw himself backwards onto the bed next to me, one of his arms landing in my lap. He quickly moved it away as I snickered, moving so I could lay next to him. Our legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, dangling limply. Aster avoided meeting my eyes, rolling onto his back. I shifted closer to him, resting my head against the side of his shoulder. “Aster, what is it?”

“I just…” He sighed in a gentle undertone, leaning his head against mine. “I’ve hardly even explained the whole Spade thing- it just feels like we’ve both been actively ignoring it, I don’t know.”

“I thought I told you that it doesn’t matter to me.” I explained tenderly, gripping his arm, and putting it around me. He pulled me a little closer, as I moved my head, placing it on his chest. “I just want to be around you, Asie. I don’t care about all of that junk.”

“Even if it could get you hurt?” His voice was taunt and husky, as if he was about to cry. He rolled onto his side, curling around me and holding me with a surprising intensity. “Even if it’ll only make your life harder than it already is?” His words had dropped to a low, almost silent whisper; his heartbeat was louder than his voice to me, at this point.

I hardly even hesitated. “Yes, of course. I’m not just going to leave you alone.” An ever present tension unraveled within him, and seemed to relax a little more than usual. Idoly, he kicked off his shoes and socks, sitting up to organize them into a neat pile. Clearly, he was ready to sleep now that the problem he had been carrying with him had been resolved. I rolled over, placing my head onto a pillow, as Aster laid down beside me once again.

I cuddled up to him again without a second thought, pulling the blankets over us. Aster tensed slightly, before melting into my arms. His mouth met mine suddenly, and I could feel something inside me warm into an emotionally gooey mess, a hushed sigh escaping me when the kiss broke, pressing a hand to his chest. My heartbeat skyrocketed, and under my fingers, I could feel that Aster’s was, too.

 _God, I wish I could just get used to this, instead of being a flustered child whenever he kisses me._ I swallowed nervously, my mouth suddenly feeling dry and cottony. Aster gently teased his fingers through my messy hair, a soft smile on his face. Quietly, almost in an undertone, he joked, “I could get used to this.”

I bit the inside of my lip, a wisp of a smile forming on my face as I buried it into Aster’s neck. “Me too.”

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●~**

**_~5944 words_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike makes a startling discovery at a Suburban meeting, while Aster gets caught up with some old friends.

~...🙗...~

_**November, 2015** _

~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I was the first one to wake up- Aster was still softly snoring into my hair. I laughed softly, turning around so that we could be face to face. I kissed his nose, waking him. He made a small, cute, purring noise as he woke up, and I had to hold in my laugh.

"Good morning." I sighed adoringly. Aster kissed my forehead, making me blush. "Hey! I wasn't ready for that!"

"I know. You're just so cute when I surprise you." There it was- the usual flirty comment. Except this time, there was a strange sadness behind it- a tinge of melancholy worry.

I brushed his face with my fingers, and for once, he didn't shy away. _I mean, we're practically tangled together here._ "What's wrong?"

He smiled wistfully, shrugging. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about what you said last night." I blushed, trying to hide my sudden smile behind my hand. He slid away from me, climbing off the bed, and untangling himself from me. I place a lingering hand on his arm, not wanting him to go.

"Stay..."

His honey eyes swept over me, sympathetic and sorrowful. He gently sweeps my hair out of my face with a deft hand, before sitting down on the bed, and pulling on his shoes and socks. "I wish I could, Klondie. But I really don't want your parents finding me here- I'll lose all the brownie points I earned last night."

I sigh in a pouty way, slightly jutting my lower lip out, and staring at Aster with wide, pleading puppy dog eyes. I wrap my arms around his torso, snuggling into his neck as he desperately tried to dress himself. Aster snickered, trying to push me away with his fluffy, black tail. "Klondie..." He complained playfully as he tried to fasten his cloak, and I giggled in reply.

I turned my head towards the window, glancing outside; it was a cloudy, overcast day. Grey light was all that the sky managed to provide, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. _Wonderful._

When I looked back to Aster, he was studying his mask that he had grabbed off the nightstand, as if looking for something in it. I considered his tan, freckled face, blushing a little at just how handsome he was, even with his bedhead. He looked up suddenly, meeting my eyes. My gaze darted away automatically, my face heating up even more. _Wow, he probably thinks you're creepy now. Just staring at him like that._

His expression sobered slightly, and he moved away from me, tucking the mask into one of his pockets as he stood. His tail brushed me as he moved away, soft and inviting, if not a bit teasing. I stood up beside him, grasping at the side of his shirt and cloak in an almost needy way. He wrapped me in a side hug, rolling his eyes but smiling. "I need to go, Klondie. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Can I come with you?" I asked, trying to ignore just how small and childish my voice sounded. "Maybe not right now, but later?" Aster pulled away again, but he cupped my face in one of his hands, and kissed my forehead briskly. I feel myself warm a little, an involuntary smile forming on my face.

"Maybe, but I think we should lay low for a while." My face fell slightly, as I watched Aster's expression become somewhat melancholy. He moved me away from him purposefully, almost sternly, and this time, I didn't go back to him. "I know you don't care about the whole Spade thing, but everyone else does. And I'm not about to risk your life for the sake of being seen together."

"Nothing's going to happen!" I replied, my voice taking a slightly forceful edge. Aster's expression hardened, his pupils narrowing slightly. "None of your friends even know about... whatever this is."

Aster turned his head away, his mouth clenched tightly shut. I could sense his growing frustration with me, but I wasn't even slightly nervous. I spread my hands out in a helpless gesture, shrugging. "We're going to be okay-"

"Juniper's already tried to kill you, Klondike." His voice had dropped to a low rumble, almost a growl. His back was to me as he faced the doors completely, opening them rigidly. "People take this gang shit seriously. How do you think they're all going to react when they find out we've been doing this?"

My ears folded back, my shoulders slumped, and my tail went limp, dragging on the floor. I could feel my eyes go a little wider, while my arms hung by my sides. "You don't want to see me anymore?" Once again, my voice was small and childish, and I could see the anger leave Aster. He turned his head to the side, his eyes flickering over me. Something inside of him seemed to almost melt in a way; he scooped me up into his arms without warning, burying his face into my neck. I hugged him back, hating how much he was shaking. "What is it?"

"You almost died, alright? I just couldn't stand to see anything happen to you." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, which freaked me out immensely.

I didn't know what to say, so I just held him tighter, trying to be reassuring. We stayed like this for... I don't know. It was an eternity, but it was also too short. When we pulled back, our eyes locked, and my heart started missing beats. Gently, he pulled my face to his, kissing me as if I were made of glass, and he didn't want to break me. This kiss was... different.

There was so much behind it- I don't know. Adoration... Love, maybe? Or was it too soon to say that? Aster's fingers started to tangle into my hair, his other arm holding me even closer. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning completely into the kiss. It felt like it lasted for years, but at the same time, it wasn't nearly long enough.

When he finally pulled back, his eyes seemed to be aglow. My whole body felt warm, and so, so... awake. _Yeah, awake._ We just stared at each other, dumbstruck, for a few seconds, before scrambling away, trying to regain our composure. But now, after what he'd done, it was getting harder and harder to ignore a specific feeling. The way my heart seemed to leap into my throat every time I tried to speak to him, or how it seemed like I sprouted new nerve endings every time he touched me.

Aster cleared his throat, his gaze darting away from me. He ran a hand through his hair, bouncing a little on his heels. I fidgeted with my hands, occasionally searching his face with my eyes, but quickly looking away. There was something else hanging in the air between us now, and neither one of us wanted to be the first to address it.

Before we had a chance to talk about the now glaring elephant in the room, my phone chirped on my nightstand, alerting me to a new text. I grabbed it, purposefully turning away from Aster, staring down at the small, bright screen. The message I received was, obnoxiously enough, from Juniper. _"Get your ass to Chancey NOW!!! There's a meeting going on!!"_

I swallowed, feeling uneasy already, and I hadn't even seen the bitch yet. Aster timidly approached me, as if still feeling out the situation after the weirdness that had occured between us. I turned around, showing him the screen. He squinted, reading it. He flicked his ears back in disgust. "Wonderful."

I rubbed my temples, shrugging. "I have to handle this. Can we talk later?" I snuck a small glance up at him.

"Yeah, sure. Just, uh, text me if anything happens. Paranormal, or otherwise." I smirked at his little joke. _Halloween was yesterday, dummy._

"I will." I promised, smiling faintly. Aster blushed, and started to back away. "See you."

He was at the doors now, and something inside of me ached to see him go. "Yeah, see you." I watched him leave, almost in a daze. As soon as he appeared to be gone, I fell backwards onto my bed, still shaking in my knees. I snatched a pillow, hugging it tightly to my chest.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I hate to say that the warm fuzzies had faded when Juniper approached me across the field of Chancey Park. I tried to keep from staring at the pond, and it's dark, cold, foreboding water. Now, I like water, and all that. _But not that water. That water is death._

Juniper didn't even speak to me- she just gestured for me to hurry up. She hurried over by the boulder, where a crowd was starting to surround it. Thomas, Bradley and the rest of the Thorns held everyone back as Juniper climbed up- rather pathetically, I might add. Once she was at the top, she tried to hide how much she was huffing and puffing.

As I drew closer, I noticed Tulip also standing by the rock, not being held back by Thomas or Bradley. _Well, they are the higher ups._ And as Bradley waved me over, his eyes annoyed and impatient, and I remembered I was one, too. _Oh shit, I've gotta be over there._

I scrambled over to the rock, pushing through the crowd haphazardly. A few people grumbled but no one tried to stop me- they knew I had to be up front. I shuffled next to Tulip, and brushed my hands on my leggings self consciously. _Why does there have to be so many people? And why do I feel like they're all staring at me?_ I felt a sudden warmth on my hand, and looked down, then back up, at Tulip. She squeezed it reassuringly, before dropping it. I wished I could put my gratitude into words, but this wasn't the time or the place.

Juniper cleared her throat, gathering the last little bit of attention she didn't have. Her cold green eyes stared down at everyone, unblinking. "Suburbans of Alley Cat Alley," She started, her voice powerful and urgent. "There has been a great tragedy lately, as you all know. There was an attempt on Amber Rose Rouge's life. She's still alive, but our day of grieving has ended, and she is unfit to rule. A new Crown must be appointed."

She grinned, in what I think was supposed to be a charming way. _Not that it is. God, does she have to look so happy to take over for Amber? Everyone knows she's been waiting for this for ages._ "As Amber's Star, Iam fit to become the next Crown." She smiled coldly, and I felt my stomach twist as if I was going to be sick.

"And as your Crown, I vow to make us show our might to the City Shadows once and for all! With my prowess we will bring the Shadows to their knees! The day has come for the East to show its might once and for all!"

The eager clapping disturbed me greatly, my mind still dwelling on her vow to "make the East show its might once and for all". _God, it sounds like she wants all out war. At least that was something Amber avoided. Open hostility, sure, but war? Oy vey..._

"And, as per the status quo, Klondike will be our new Flower, and Tulip will be my Star. Unless anyone would like to challenge those positions?" She quirked an eyebrow; the way she surveyed the crowd made me think that maybe she had something planned-

"I wish to challenge for the position of Star!"

Everyone's heads swiveled towards the source of the outburst, the crowd parting to reveal LIllibeth standing there, a cold fire in her eyes. A sudden sick feeling brewed inside of me. I glanced over at Tulip, who looked as pale as freshly fallen snow. She, including everyone else, knew exactly what a challenge meant.

Simply put, Tulip had two options here- fight Lillibeth until one of them yields or dies, or just step down. Stepping down seems like the smart option until you consider the repercussions of something like that: Tulip would be out of the Suburbans, gangless. And therefore, an easy target for people looking to kill. _No, I can't let that happen if she steps down. A world with one less sweetie like Tulip sounds lousy. Well, lousier._

Tulip had begun to shake, despite her warm, fluffy coat. She flexed her claws anxiously, trying to think of a good out to this situation. _Even if she loses the fight, she'll be kicked out. Juniper will see that rule through for sure, even if Amber might have spared her._

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her golden eyes glanced over at me, begging for some sort of guidance. I just nodded once, trying to tell her that she was going to be okay, to go with her instincts. She took a deep breath in, trying to steady herself.

"Well?" Juniper's sharp, impatient voice cut through the tense silence. She glared down at us, not a hint of sympathy for her lifelong friend on her face. _I know she planned this. It's the only thing that makes sense._ "We need a decision, Tulip. The good people are waiting- in the cold, might I remind you."

"I've decided..." She locked eyes with me as she continued. "That I won't fight her challenge. I... I step down as Star."

Mutters and whispers started up in the crowd- most of them were about how cowardly Tulip was, I could tell from the disgusted expressions on their faces.

Juniper smiled diplomatically, spreading her hands. "So be it. Lillibeth Rouge is our Star." She asked one more time if there were any more challenges, but obviously there weren't. There hardly ever were challenges to begin with, which further cemented to me that fact that this was planned.

I watched, frozen, as Tulip walked through the still-parted crowd, her head hung low, and her tail dragging across the ground. _If Juniper wanted her gone, that means that she needed Lillibeth for a war councilor... I need to warn Aster._

To my surprise, Lillibeth jumped up onto the boulder alongside Juniper, obviously having a speech of her own in mind. She cleared her throat, and shook herself. When she spoke, her voice was determined and full of a thirst for vengeance.

"Now that I'm Star, I vow to make my sisters proud. I will rule over their old subjects with pride and dignity, and I will do my best to keep you safe. _No one_ should have to suffer the same fate as they did; victims of the City Shadows."

Her eyes narrowed, dark and angry. "I'm sure you remember what both of them endured. Telilia died in a gun rumble, and Amber..." Her voice trailed off for a moment, before she seemingly forced herself to continue.

"I willcatch this good for nothing murderer, and their whole clan of bastards, and I will flay them alive. I will make them suffer the same death as my oldest sister. I will rip their throats out,and let them slowly bleed to death at my feet. I willcatch them, and I willkill them. Even at the expense of an all out war."

The crowd roared their approval, and I forced myself to remain steady.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

Klondike had her political agenda, I had mine. I knew I had a meeting today beforehand, however, despite being extremely late for it. I knew Tiger was going to be immensely pissed off at me, but I hardly cared. After all, I'd tried to get away from Klondike, but she had a vice like grip on me.

I carefully swept myself up a fire escape ladder, slinking into the shadows- similarly to the day I first met Klondike. I wandered from dark place to dark place, keeping my eyes peeled for a particular alleyway, when I happened upon it. There stood Tiger, in the center of a crowd of leather wearing, gun toting, true to form City Shadows. He was talking loudly, and gesturing hugely with his hands, making me think, not for the first time, how he would be a good salesman if he ever washed his hands of this place. I felt uneasy, but I wasn't alone- Amber was here, like usual. And, like usual, I was the only one who could see or hear her.

"Honeybunnies, and not-so-gentle-men, our time draws near. I, your ever so humbly amazing and attractive Heart, am going to have a war council tonight with the leader of the Suburbans. We're going to reach an agreement..." The crowd snickered, as did Tiger himself. "...on when we should begin our open fire."

I could sense Amber's anger and shock, like a dark storm brewing right next to me. "Fucking Juniper... I knew she wouldn't have been able to handle ruling. That's why I wanted Klondike to be the Star; she would've been so much better at the whole diplomatic thing."

_She was scared for her life, Amber. I mean, fuck- she didn't want anything to do with the gang at all._

Amber growled in reply.

"Now, I know some of you are yellow-bellied cowards, and are 'anxious' about this." The clear disdain in his voice was sickening, seeing as he was practically sending several of these people to what could be their deaths. "Well, if you're scared, the door's always open to leave... and we know what happens to people who leave, don't we?" He turned, looking straight up at me, making my heart stop. Carelessly, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, I was seized by two pairs of tree-trunk thick arms. _Shit_!

I struggled briefly, before one of the goons gave me a warning shake, and I got the message and went limp. They dragged me down the stairs while Tiger chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Well, well, well.... Our gracious leader has decided to join us after all." He languidly walked towards me, while I scowled in his face. He motioned for the Jacks to drop me, and I was practically thrown to the ground. _It seems Tiger's not the only person irritated with my slacking._

"Oh hell no. Everyone seems pretty pissed at you, Asteran." _Thanks for the bode of confidence, Ames._

A small spark suddenly ignited in his eyes, and they suddenly seemed a lot less cold. "Where have ya been? Making mayhem without your fellow brothers and sisters of the alleys?" The underlying suggestion in his voice made me feel a whole cocktail of emotions; fear, anger, worry, the whole shabang. _He wouldn't out me like that, would he?_

"It's cute you still think he thinks of you at all." _Tiger used to be the only person I could trust, Amber. It's an old habit. Alright?_

"Tiger, can we talk about this later? Please?" I said, trying to manage my conversation with Amber at the same time. He stepped back from me, seeming cold and cruel once more. His tail had started to bristle slightly, and his pupils had narrowed to unforgiving slits.

"Ya can't be here to accept your, ah, mandatory duties, because we've already started without ya." His eyes narrowed to unforgiving, mocking slits as he continued to grin. "We've had to do a lot of that without ya, so I'm starting to wonder why you continue to even show up, oh great and glorious Spade, sir." I didn't reply, casting my gaze down to my shoes. _What am_ _I here for? To feel important because Klondike had official stuff to do? What am I, a kid playing dress up?_

Tiger stepped closer to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders as if he was being friendly. He moved his mouth close to my face, and I could smell his foul breath as he spoke. "Were you trying to spyon us for that Suburbia chick?" Amber's interest quickened even more, and I could feel her unease and sudden anger draping over us like a murky fog.

Tiger couldn't feel this I guess; he bent over laughing, as if we'd just shared some great joke, his hands on the knees of his worn jeans. As much as I tried to fight it, a tinge of red spread across my face. _Dear fuck, don't let it be noticeable._ I didn't try and sneak away, knowing it would only make this situation worse.

The Heart straightened again, tears of laughter in his pus yellow eyes. "It's her, isn't it? Your thirsty ass couldn't settle for a honeybunny around here... you had to go get yourself an exotic type! And now, that bitch is having you help with her dirty laundry." My skin crawled, and I forced my mouth into a straight, hard line, all while suppressing a growl.

My tail lashed once, roughly, striking the back of Tiger's legs in a small warning. My claws started to itch, as if they wanted nothing more than to scratch the smug look off of Tiger's face. "This isn't about her, _Clarke_." I spat his full name out, which only earned me a hard, covert kick to the side of my leg while he started to laugh again.

I was suddenly thrown to the ground by one of the goons behind me, knocking some of the wind out of my lungs. I was quick to stand, however, pushing through the crowd to leave. No one stopped me, but God, if they all didn't have something to say. Quiet, venomous whispers barely reaching my ears were passed around like a bowl of candy. I folded my ears back, and glared defiantly back in their faces, not showing any weakness.

Behind me, Tiger called out as I walked. "I'll be taking you up on that offer to talk later, Asteran!" I didn't look back once.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

**_~3664 words_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To relieve stress, the duo go on a date to a carnival.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_I was at Chancey, by the boulder, but everything was…. Strange. The world’s colors were inverted- the sky was red and black, the trees were white, ect. The soft sound of strange music played through Chancey Park, which was quiet except for Lillibeth’s voice echoing powerfully all around me. I turned toward the boulder, and the music began to get louder and louder as I walked through the crowd of dead-eyed, frozen Suburbans._

_Right as I got close to Lillibeth, the music stopped, and there was only the sound of clapping all around me. Cheering and chanting also started up, the Suburbans joyfully singing about setting someone ablaze. I looked at their faces, but they were a completely flat featureless landscape of grey skin. Their voices also sounded off, like a song played in reverse. One that forward, would be familiar, but backward was alien._

_I looked up Lillibeth, who had a body at her feet. Several more were piled up beside the boulder, and more and more were being added, thrown in by careless Suburbans. But the one on top of the rock… that’s the one that scared me the most._

_It was Aster, dead and empty, like a discarded halloween costume. His eyes were blank; the pupils were gone, and the color was slowly fading, too. Blood dripped down the side of the rock, all while Lillibeth smiled, wiping off the barrel of her gun. I hadn’t even heard the shot. There was a distant sound of what seemed like keening- something akin to a mother losing her child._

_It was louder than the music, which had begun to swell again, along with the sound of the backwards voices. Vaguely, I realized the screaming was coming from me._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I was jolted awake by the sound of Klondike’s screams. I sat up in a blind panic, my claws unsheathed, and tail bristling. Quickly, I realized she was okay, if not a bit shaken up. She was startled awake, too, most likely by the screeching she was doing. Instantly, she clung to me as if I was the last liferaft on the Titanic. Without hesitation, I hugged her back, practically pulling her into my lap. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here. Everything’s okay.”

I heard her choke back a sob. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up…”

“No, I’m fine.” I pulled back a little, meeting her watering eyes. “But are youokay? I’m surprised your parents didn’t burst in here with torches and pitchforks.” I laughed weakly, but Klondike remained deadly serious, her eyes reminding me of a frozen sea.

“I’ll be honest with you- this whole war is scaring me, Asie. I don’t want you to get hurt.” _But what about yourself?_ I almost asked, but I bit my tongue. Faintly, I could feel Amber’s interest in our conversation, her spirit practically humming with energy. _Hey, don’t freak her out even more._

"Shush. She’ll be fine, since you’re wrapped around her like that." Amber's smirk was emblazoned in my mind.

“I think you need a break. We both do.” I sighed, then blushed when I saw the small smirk on her face.

“Are you suggesting we go on a date, Asie?” Her teeth were a small flash of white in the relative dark. She started messing with a strand of her hair, clearly unsure of what to do. Her face glowed a small bit in the dark.

“We can if you want.” I purred, my tone still gentle from comforting her. Klondike leaned forward a little, still smiling. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. 

"Aren’t you two just adorable?" _At this point, it's hard to even tell when you’re being sarcastic and when you’re being serious. "_ What can I say? I’m amazing at confusing and confounding men and women everywhere- it's one of the things people go gaga about when it comes to me."

Softly, Klondike kissed me, her body flush against mine. I pulled her even closer without thinking, leaning completely into the kiss. Her fingers wandered into my hair, while my hands stayed securely against her back, her tail occasionally brushing my fingers. Easy there, Aster. _Can you just leave? You’re interrupting me._ Right, right. Okay, I’ll leave you in peace.

Finally, we both pulled away, since there’s that pesky need for oxygen we both seem to keep forgetting about. Klondike wore a sleepy, content expression, the look in her eyes less haunted and intense. I knew for a fact that my face was beet red, but her’s was too, so it didn’t matter that much. I cupped her face in my hand, and she leaned into it, sighing. After a few moments of blissful silence, she laughed, “If we’re going on a date tomorrow, I guess that makes you my…” She couldn’t seem to finish that sentence.

“Boyfriend?” I supplied, albeit nervously. She nodded, burying her face back into my neck. “That’s kinda dangerous, y’know-”

“Oh, I know. You’ve talked about this at length, and yet you keep coming back for more. Might as well make it official.” Klondike huffed, gripping my arms tightly, as if to vent her frustration. _At least her nails are short._ I rolled my eyes, trying to pull away from her grasp. She relented, sliding her hands down my arms until they rested in mine.

“It’s not going to be official to your friends and mine. Just us. Because if they ever found out…” I shrugged. “I just don’t want them to hurt you, I guess. Because you’ve decided I’m the one you want.”

She smiled softly, her earnest, sapphire eyes meeting mine. “You’ll protect me- I know you will. And I’ll do the same for you. And besides, who cares if it's only official to us, and maybe my family? We’re the only people that matter.” I felt my face flush even more, my tail starting to twitch. She snickered, leaning forward to kiss my nose.

“You’re too much sometimes, Klondie.” I muttered, which only made her laugh harder. She pushed me onto my back, like she intended to climb on top of me. I could have fought back easily- if I’d wanted to, I could have thrown her off the bed. But instead, I let myself be completely at Klondike’s mercy. I looked up at her helplessly.

“We need to sleep if we’re going on a date tomorrow.” She eased herself down at my side, to my relief. 

"Control yourself, Aster." _I think it’s Klondike you should be concerned about. Besides, didn’t I tell you to leave?_

I rolled over onto my side, scooping Klondike close to me again. She nuzzled into my neck, kissing me a few times. I laughed a little, squirming. “That tickles, Klondie!”

She smiled into my skin, then yawned, “I know…” Her voice trailed off as she started to fall asleep. Slowly, her breathing evened out, and pretty soon, she was asleep in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, sighing, before drifting off myself. _Hopefully, she won’t have any more nightmares. And if she does, I’ll be here._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

“Well, well, well.” My dad’s chuckle startled me, almost making me drop my mug of tea. “You’re up early.”

I smiled, and shrugged, taking a small sip. He had started the coffee machine, filling the kitchen with the aroma of the drink. Now, I’m not really a coffee person, but I will admit, it smells quite appetizing. “Where’s Mom?”

He nodded towards the hallway. “Still sleeping. She doesn’t have to get up until nine. Which is why I was confused as to why you were up.” He grabbed his favorite mug from the cabinet, one that May and I made for Father’s Day when we were little, and started to pour the inky liquid into it.

“Maybe I just wanted to hang with you? Ever think of that?” I joked, and he ruffled my already messed up hair. I giggled, swatting his hand away.

“You usually ‘hang with me’ when I get back from work. Not that I’m upset you’re here, or anything, kiddo.” He smirked, taking a drink from his steaming mug. I winced involuntarily- not only was the liquid scalding, it was black coffee.

“I’ll never understand you drink that, Dad.” I tried not to gag. “It’s so… bitter. It’s the angriest drink on the planet, almost.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “What does that even mean, Klondike?” I shrugged.

“Why do you have to work so early today? I thought Mom always forced you to go to church.”

It was Dad’s turn to shrug. “I convinced her I needed the money. Her birthday’s coming up next month, you know.” His expression softened. “I want to get her something nice this year.”

“You’re so nice, Dad.” I nudged him with my shoulder, and he laughed, spreading his hands in an ‘who can argue with that’ gesture. He checked his watch, his brow furrowing.

“I need to go.” He gave me a side hug, already preoccupied with work. “Have a good day, Pumpkin.”

“Bye, love you.” I waved as he walked over to the coat rack, grabbing his jacket, before heading out. Carefully, I crossed the living room to the window, watching his car drive out of sight, a satisfied smile spreading across my face. Without looking back, I said, “You can come down now, dork.”

I heard Aster sigh with relief, finally coming down the stairs. “I thought you said he would be asleep!” He whispered loudly, obviously having heard the part about my sleeping mother.

I turned around, rolling my eyes. “I had no idea he would be working today. Doesn’t matter now- there’s coffee in the kitchen.” Aster’s eyes lit up, seeming less tired suddenly.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He grinned, slinking lazily into the kitchen. I followed behind him, thinking of my abandoned cup. I grabbed in off the counter and sank to the floor, not even bothering with the dining table. Aster filled another mug with coffee, added some sugar, and sat next to me quietly.

I rested my head on his shoulder briefly before straightening again. “I have an idea for today.” Aster glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh really? Do tell.”

“The carnival’s in town right now. Rides, deep fried food, huge stuffed animals… sounds like a good time to me.” Aster didn’t reply, considering. After a moment, he sighed.

“It’s also a huge cash trap. We’re gonna need money if we want to do anything.” _Of course he’d be anxious about spending money. He’s not used to having it._

“That’s true, but I have some. Amber always supplied us with cash and stuff. Mainly me, because I think she liked to think she was watching over me.” I found myself trying not to cry at the thought of Amber, which was strange. _It’s not like we were on super good terms before her bowling ball induced coma._

Aster turned his head, studying me. “I don’t want you to spend all your money on me.” Without a second thought, I kissed him, faintly thinking that while coffee itself was bitter and gross, it tasted fine on Aster.

“I won’t be. Trust me, I’ve got enough saved up that a day at the carnival won’t run me dry.” I smiled, reaching up to pet his ears. He leaned into it, a soft purr coming from him. I giggled, awwing. Aster blushed, and sat up straight, his purr stopping immediately.

“I’m not cute. I’m dangerous.” He insisted stubbornly, but I still continued to laugh, which only seemed to make him more frustrated.

“Well, I’d say lions are pretty cute, and wolves, too. But nobody messes with them. You can be both.” I replied brightly, to which he grumbled something under his breath, muffling the sound with more coffee. I cuddled up to him, still laughing, which made him smile reluctantly. _Aster, what am I going to do with you?_

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I decided on a silky blouse, a pleated jean skirt, and some leggings underneath it. Also, my favorite pair of fuzzy boots. I quickly threw my hair into a bun, and swiped on a layer of cherry lip gloss. I quickly examined myself in the bathroom mirror, smiling in a mannequin-esque way. _I look alright._

Aster was wearing some clothes he had brought the night before- a red flannel with a black undershirt, a pair of jeans, and his ever present red converse. I smirked when I saw him. “Ready to go cut down some trees, eh, lumberjack?” He shoved me halfheartedly, blushing.

“Shush. Anyway, you look really nice. But that’s not unusual for you, is it, Klondie?” It was my turn to blush, extremely pleased by his compliment. My smirk turned to a flattered smile as I bumped my shoulder into him.

“Let’s just go to the car.”

His eyes sparked with sudden worry. “Wait, won’t your mom notice the car is missing?” I grinned, rolling my eyes.

“I have my own car, y’know. I just like walking places.” Aster narrowed his eyes at me. I snickered, “What, are you disappointed in me, or something?”

“This is just some information I would have liked to have known sooner. So yeah, a little.” He shrugged his shoulders. I bumped him with my hip, smirking, then walked down the stairs with Aster in tow. He followed me quietly to the side door leading into the garage, before asking, “I can’t believe your parents got you a car. Unless, you bought it using summer-job money. Either or, I guess.”

I opened the door while shaking my head, flicking on the light. “Nah. Amber’s parents got her a blue car for her birthday, and she threw a fit. They obviously repented, and got her a red one, but they still had the problem of the blue car. So, she gave it to me.” I waltzed over to my car, ripping the dust sheet off of it. Aster’s eyes widened.

“It’s a convertible. Guess I shouldn’t have expected less from Amber Rose.” He walked over, gingerly touching the door of the car. He laughed nervously, shaking his head. “This thing is probably worth more than your bed, and we already established how expensive I know that thing is.” I shrugged, blushing.

“Oh, come on. It’s not like it’s a Corvette or anything, Aster.” I climbed into the driver’s side, trying to hide how flustered I was by his reaction. Yes, the car was the nicest thing I owned- the nicest thing anyone in my family owned- but it was just a vehicle. A means of getting from A to B. He slid into the car as well, giving me a look of _“shut up and agree with me.”_

“Let’s just get going.” I sighed, jamming the key into the ignition. I turned it, and the car came to life effortlessly, purring softly. Aster grinned nervously, his tail twitching. _This ought to be fun._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

“I want a giant stuffed animal.” Klondike said as we pulled into the parking lot, her voice as sure and stable as stone. I turned away from the window, giving her a sassy look. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, trying not to smile. “I am dead serious, Aster. If you don’t win me a huge plushie, I’m dumping you.”

I laughed, rolling my eyes. “Yeah, okay. If you dumped me, who would help you with your nightmares? And who would listen to your problems? You’d be lost without me.”

“And you’d be fine without me?” She finally pulled into a space, putting the car in park, and closing the top. Klondike turned in her seat, completely facing me. “You’d die without me, _minou_.” I felt my face warm a little, crossing my arms.

“I always forget you’re taking french, until you start speaking it.” I grumbled. “What does that even mean?” She smiled, leaning over the armrest between us to kiss my nose.

“‘Kitty.’”

“Oh.” I smiled softly. There’s clearly something hanging in the air between us that neither of us wants to fully acknowledge. _Because even though this has been happening for a while, it’s still so new and fragile. And I don’t want to be the one to break something in this glass house._

Klondike cleared her throat, looking away from me. “Let’s just go get tickets.” She opened her door, and is out before I even have time to agree. I sighed, following behind her. _What in the world are we even doing? This whole relationship is crazy, and reckless, and-_ My thoughts stopped cold when Klondike turned around, facing me. Something about the way she looked at me made me feel like everything was going to be okay. She grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

“Let’s just have fun today, okay? No worrying- got it?” I smiled back at her, trying to still my anxious tail.

“You’re the boss, puppy. As long as I get a funnel cake, all should be well today.” She stuck her tongue out at me, a gesture I returned, before she dropped my hand, and went up to the booth to pay for admission. She confidently slapped the bills on the table, smiling back at me while the carnie counted the money. I smiled back, punching her arm playfully. The look on her face said _“you just wait until we’re alone- I’m going to beat the hell out of you.”_ I snickered.

As we strutted through the gates, I leaned over to her, whispering, “You’re adorable when you’re mad, by the way.”

She blushed, growling a little. Carefully, she kept a smile plastered on her face. “After this, we should go back to your house.” I blushed at her words, and she quickly tried to correct herself. “I mean, so I can take out my frustrations.” She paused, then both of us blushed even harder. “So I can fight you! Damn!”

I laughed, which was kind of a relief- like all of the tension left the air. Klondike laughed, too, her tail wagging. _Good God, she’s pretty when she laughs. She looks so light, and… shiny almost? I don’t know._ She locked her fingers with mine, a small gesture, sure, but one that was appreciated. My arm seemed to buzz with energy, like I’d sprouted a bunch of new nerve endings wherever she touched me.

_Not that I’m complaining._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

By the sixteenth ride, I was completely high off of my own adrenaline, and laughing at the dumbest things. We’d done it all- the twisty, turny, and tall. Although, my favorite ride had been, and always will be, the pirate ship, I still enjoyed myself on all the rides. But there was one thing we still hadn’t done- one thing I refused to do: the ferris wheel.

I could tell it had captured Aster’s attention from the moment he’d spotted it that morning. And now at dusk, I had a feeling he was going to force me on it and it’s rickedy benches. _Little does he know, I have an ace up my sleeve._

“Klondike, can we-”

I grabbed him by his collar, smirking. Aster tensed up a little, his ears flicking back. “I saw a really cute plush tiger at the bottle ring toss.” He pulled away, understanding my meaning.

“Does it have to be the bottle ring toss?” He pouted, crossing his arms like a bratty child. “I’m shit at that game. Why not the balloon one? Or the one where they have to guess your age? Everyone always thinks I’m way older, for some reason.”

I shrugged. “It’s the way you carry yourself- you look so worn and tired all the time. Mature, I guess.” _But not tonight._ I didn’t add. _You’re practically glowing under all these lights._ “But anyway, we can do the one where you have to knock the cans over with the baseball. You’re pretty strong, so you’d probably be really good at it.”

He shrugged, obviously somewhat flattered. “I’m really not that strong-”

“You’re stronger than me.” I persisted stubbornly, my ears perking up with insistence. He rolled his eyes, reaching over to pat my head, which I dodged.

“That’s because you’re an adorable marshmallow. An accident prone, adorable marshmallow at that.” He raised a single eyebrow, studying me so intently that I felt like a bug under a microscope. _But not necessarily in a bad way._

“I’m not completely helpless!” I protested, taking Aster’s hand to lead him over to the games. He nodded in agreement, but he was busy scoping out all the stands. I tore my eyes away from his face, also looking at the wide variety before me. “Oh, we should do that one!”

I pointed at the balloon game, but my eyes were resting on the fluffy, stuffed deer that hung limply from a hook on the ceiling.

Aster followed my eyes, sighing. “I take it you want that one?”

I grinned, not looking away from the plushie. “Look at him! He’s so cute- that’s got to be my new child.” I glanced at Aster, ready to try and convince him, but he was already heading over there, slipping through my grasp easily. I practically bounced after him, just happy to be getting what I wanted.

He had already slapped a five on the table, and was getting his three darts. Almost effortlessly, he hit three balloons with scary accuracy. I hugged him, laughing. “Holy shit! Remind me not to get on the business end of any darts you throw.” He smiled weakly.

“Alright,” The clearly chain-smoking carnie began, giving us a fake smile with all five of his teeth. “You can pick any of the small ones down here.” He gestured with a claw like hand to the shitty, disformed stuffed animals. _No offense to the third world children that gave their free lives to a sweatshop to make them._ I narrowed my eyes.

“He did it perfectly. So how in the fuck do you win the higher ones?” I asked in my most assertive voice. The carnie shrugged uncaringly, reaching into his pocket, and producing a cheap cigarette.

“If ya want those, lil lady, you have to play the game that well at least three times.” My eyes widened, while Aster laughed nervously.

“Fifteen dollars!? Aw, fuck no. Nah, you’re just going to give us that cute little deer right there, and then we’ll leave without a problem.” I leaned on the table that separated me from the smoking man, partially holding my breath so as to not breathe in the toxic fumes. “Unless, you want me to call up my friends.” I smiled sweetly. “They could raise some serious hell for you, if you’d like.”

He leaned even further in, smirking. “I’m not scared of your pussy friends, or you, lil lady.” I growled, my eyes widening. The carnie chuckled darkly, and his eyes started to wander. “Of course we could work out some other form of payment...”

Aster cleared his throat, making both of us look at him. He plucked the cigarette out of the man’s mouth, crushing it between his fingers. The guy paled a little, while Aster smirked cruelly. He growled in a quiet, wordless way.

“Hey, uh, I mean no trouble, pal-”

Aster’s claws dug into the table, leaving imprints in the wood. I took a small step back, and so did the creep. He threw an arm around my shoulders in a clear gesture of possession, which only made me blush. “Now, I believe she wants that plush deer. And, we’ll be getting it, or I might just have to ruin everyone’s night.”

Needless to say, he handed over the plush. I hugged it tightly as we walked away from the pale man, Aster looking satisfied. I didn’t care, already trying to come up with a name for my fawn. “Maybe something to do with nature… hmm. I’m trying to think of some french words or something… it has to be cute, regardless of the language.”

“You are… something else.” Aster laughed softly, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you went full Karen on that toothless bastard.” I bumped him with my hip playfully.

“I can’t believe you didn’t kill him. Hmm… oh! _Doux_! That’s what his name should be! Doux!” I may have been distracted, but I knew exactly where Aster and I were heading- the fucking wheel of death.

“What’s that mean?”

“‘Soft.’ Cause he is.” I glared at him suddenly. “Aster, if you think you’re getting me on that death contraption-”

“Come on, Klondie.” He pleaded quietly, obviously not wanting to cause a scene. “Please. It’ll be fun, I swear.” I turned my head stubbornly away from him, pushing my ears back in an aloof way. 

“If my sister couldn’t get me to, there’s no way in hell I’m going to cave to you-”

“I’ll buy you cotton candy. And a lemon shakeup.” _Fuck, he knows how to bargain. I guess everyone has their price, and mine’s about ten dollars._

I turned back to Aster, following him as he got into line. “You can’t rock the seat, okay? That’s what happened last time I was on one. My sister, May, rocked the goddamn seat and I almost pissed myself.”

Aster chuckled, his eyes bright. “Okay, I promise not to rock that seat.” I know I touched on it before, but there was something so luminous about the way Aster looked that night. He was practically glowing with happiness, similar to when he was with his siblings, but he also looked a lot more carefree. _Like an actual teenager._ I smiled without meaning to.

“See?” He insisted, noticing my expression. “You’re coming around to it, aren’t you?” I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to stop smiling, but it wasn’t working.

“I guess.”

When it was finally our turn, Aster sat down first, helping me down next. The dead-eyed ride operator snapped the safety bar across us, and didn’t even give me a warning before we started going up. I inhaled, tensing as the bench creaked. I shut my eyes, clenching my fists around the bar for dear life. I felt Aster’s hand on my arm, which was a welcome feeling, but not one that stopped me from panicking.

Everytime the ride jolted to a stop, I’d whimper softly, which caused Aster to hold on to me even tighter, which only rocked the bench, and so forth. Eventually, I heard him gasp softly. Quietly, he whispered, “You need to see this, puppy.”

I pried my eyes open one at a time, looking out across the glimmering parade of lights that was the carnival below, akin to a child’s set of toys. My eyes widened, an involuntary “wow” escaping me. Aster laughed quietly at my reaction, but I didn’t think anything about this was funny.

I looked from Aster, to the scenery, and back again to my softly smiling companion. Slowly, we began to move down, the seat rocking gently, but this time, I didn't care. I leaned into Aster’s side, and he tensed a little, before also relaxing. _Not completely used to public affection, are we? We’ll get there eventually._

As we stepped off of the ride, I looked at it with a new, begrudging admiration. Plus, I wasn’t dizzy like I was when I stepped off of the scrambler, so that was nice. Aster gently smacked my arm as we walked toward the booth selling cotton candy. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Part of me wanted to kiss him, but the more sensible part of me didn’t want to go that far in public. Instead, I hit him back. “No, not really. It could have been way worse. When you meet Mayweather, you’ll understand why I’m never riding that with her ever again.”

While I paid for one giant bag of cotton candy, Aster watched me, asking, “Is your sister anything like you?” I shook my head.

“Not really. She’s more like Dad, while I’m more like Mom. Sure, we’re similar, but that’s only because we are sisters. But we’re our own people.” I handed the bag to him, and he took it, taking out a big, blue clump of sugar. “You’ll see at thanksgiving.”

Aster blushed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if anyone really wants me at a family dinner-”

I waved a hand dismissively. “Of course they’ll want you there! Besides, I can’t stand the idea of you being alone on a holiday.” Aster didn’t reply, he just took a bite of the candy, his face still glowing a little red under the multicolored lights.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Aster and I sat in my car, our faces shaded and unreadable from the dimness of the evening. Every once in a while, a car’s lights would flash in the distance, looking like twin fireflies dancing in the dark. _I miss those things already. That, and being warm._

I had my phone out in front of me, texting my parents, and asking them if I could stay the night at Tulip’s house. I explained that she wanted me to give her a ride to school the next day, and instead of waking up earlier than I usually do to pick her up, I just wanted to sleep there. They replied that I should at least come home to get some clothes, which was fair. But besides that, I was in the clear.

Aster smiled over at me tiredly. “Who are you texting? Trying to get permission to be out tonight, or something?” I nodded, starting the car, and putting it in reverse.

“We’ve got to stop by my house for a second, though. So I can get some clothes and shit for tomorrow. Just wait outside for me, okay?” Aster snorted in response.

“Like I’m dumb enough to follow you.”

“You’re certainly tired enough.”

“Shut up.”

“Only if you do it first.”

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I threw my bag down in Aster’s room, stretching. Aster threw himself down on his bed, sighing. I smiled, laying down beside him. He rolled onto his side, smiling back at me. “Is my _minou_ sleepy?” I joked, to which he threw an arm over his face.

“I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, are you not used to having fun, or something?” I teased, running my fingers through his coal black hair, brushing his ears, which made them twitch. He nodded into his arm, to which I laughed quietly. “Don’t fall asleep now- we still have something to do.”

He sat up, looking suddenly embarrassed. I blinked, realizing what I’d said. “ _Oh_. I meant, I’d noticed the Wii you had in the living room. I thought we could play Mario Kart or something. It's still kinda early to be sleeping.”

Aster nodded, his face still kind of red. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.” He stood, holding his hand out to me. I took it, rising to my feet. I kicked off my shoes, and peeled off my socks, placing them in the boots. I set them by the window we climbed through, then followed behind Aster like a second shadow.

When I found him, he was setting up the tv, but he was now just in his shirt, not the flannel. I blushed faintly when I realized I was staring, praying that he hadn't noticed.Aster turned around, tossing me a controller. I caught it, sitting down on the floor beside him.

I smirked confidently at the tom. “Prepare to have your ass handed to you, racing style.” He rolled his eyes, but he was smirking, too.

“Need I remind you, I own this game. So if anyone’s kicking any ass, it’ll be me.” His ears were pinned back against his head, and his chin was tilted slightly. Easily, I could see how he could’ve been Scratch’s son, or intimidating to anyone. _Why did he turn his chance to be powerful down?_

I pushed my questions out of my mind for now. _We can talk about serious shit later._ Instead, I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture, before facing the screen, and picking a fairly easy track. I smirked at his idiocy. “You’ve sealed your fate, Aster.”

He looked at me from the side of his eye, smiling faintly. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” As he said that, the race started, and I was completely focused on the screen.

I had to hand it to him; he was pretty good. We were neck and neck for most of the race until he smacked his tail in my face. “ _What the fuck are you doing?! I can’t see!_ ” I screeched, which only caused him to crack up. I growled angrily, trying to brush the fluffy, black mass out of my line of sight, but he kept it there.

I could hear the chimes from the game indicating that Aster had won; the whistle, the triumphant music. I yelled my frustrations, tackling a laughing Aster. I pinned him to the ground, pressing his arms down. I glared at him, my tail bristling. “You cheated!” He smiled smugly up at me.

“I never said I’d win fairly. I just said I’d win. And if there’s one thing I’m not, it’s a liar.” We were nose to nose, my body firmly on top of his, and he wasn’t freaking out- for once. I blushed a little as I realized how this would look from an outside perspective, which Aster picked up on. His face also turned a little red, and he squirmed under me. “Can you let me up, maybe?”

I decided to continue with the teasing attitude I’d adopted. Smoothly, I shifted my legs so that I was straddling him, not moving my hands from his arms. “Why don’t you make me?” I kept my voice low, less taunting this time. More like… an invitation of sorts. Aster’s eyes widened with a touch of surprise, then narrowed, his pupils narrowing a little as well. He smiled, and with one fluid movement, pushed me off of him, while also rolling away from me into an upright position. I sat up, frowning.

“I thought we were playing, Asie.” I pouted mockingly. Our eyes met, his full of genuine concern.

“I didn’t want to accidentally hurt you.” He rubbed his arms, darting his gemstone-like eyes away. Softly, he smiled, “Believe me, the temptation is certainly there.”

I crawled a little closer to him, my ears pinned back submissively. “I’m a big girl, I can handle it.” He leaned forward, tilting his head a little. I drew even closer, just wanting to be touched again.

In a low, hushed tone, he murmured, “I’m sure you can.” I sprung again, but this time, he didn’t let me overtake him as easily. He slid out of the way, and grabbed me. I yelped in surprise, then immediately started laughing. He pulled me to him, my back against his chest. I tried to pull away, but his arms were like a vise. I just kept laughing.

“Okay! Okay! You win!” I squirmed, but it really was no use. Aster had started laughing now, too. “Just let me go!”

“Why don’t you make me?” He parroted between laughs. I went limp, officially throwing in the towel. I shifted, trying to get comfortable.

“Fine. We’ll just stay like this, then. It’s not like I dislike the fact that you’re holding me.” I rested my head back, and Aster leaned back, too, against the couch. His grip lessened some, but I didn’t try to escape. Why would I? _This is perfect. No worrying about the impending war, or Juniper’s psycho tirade… this is just what we needed._ Aster nuzzled my neck, and I leaned into it, closing my eyes in contentment.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I blinked, waking up slowly. My eyes focused on the digital clock next to the Wii, reading 12:25am. I groaned softly, reaching up to rub my stiff neck. My arm brushed Klondike’s hair, which was seemingly everywhere. I kissed the top of her head, gently moving her from my lap to the couch. She mumbled something, and I smiled down at her adoringly. _She looks kind of cold. I should go grab her a blanket, or something._

I padded down the hallway, and grabbed a throw from my parents’ old room, which I had cleaned extensively since they’d left. So instead of the blanket I’d grabbed smelling like pot and prostitutes, it smelled like honey and lavender. When I came back into the living room, she was sitting up, looking at me with sleepy, dark eyes. But, she was smiling.

I smiled back. “You’re awake.” She nodded in reply, stretching as she stood up. She crossed the living room, meeting me at the mouth of the hallway. She wrapped her arms around me, sighing, burying her face in my chest.

“How could I sleep without my favorite pillow?” She pulled back, tilting her face up, and kissing me softly. She pulled away far too quickly for my taste, leaving me a little dazed. Carefully, she brushed past me, heading down the hallway. “I should go shower. Be right back.”

“I’ll be in my room, okay?” I asked, but she had already disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed, rubbing my temples. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn’t be letting her get this close to me, and yet here I am,_ I scolded myself, but there was still a softer part of me that always wanted her here with me. _The apartment certainly feels more homey with her here._ I shook my head.

_I should just go make my bed. Maybe change out of these jeans. I’ll go brush my teeth and stuff when she’s done in there._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

Klondike was surprisingly quick, and soon we were just laying down, side by side, staring up at the dark ceiling, a comfortable silence surrounding us. My eyes kept flickering to Klondike’s face, studying it in the dark, before looking away, embarrassed to be staring. _I am so creepy, good lord._ It's not that bad. It's not like you’re watching her change through her bedroom window, or something.

Klondike looked at me suddenly, meeting my eyes and startling me. I pinned my ears back, and wore an embarrassed smile, while she smiled pompously back. She rolled onto her side, giving me a look that was playfully seductive. “If you take a picture, it’ll last longer, Asie.”

My throat suddenly felt dry, my mind unable to form cohesive sentences. I blinked stupidly, while she chuckled, sitting up abruptly. She moved up on the bed, laying her head on one of the pillows, while I copied her. I curled up behind her, pulling her close, and tucking both of us in. Amber snickered softly, but only low enough for me to hear. I mentally swat her away, while Klondike turned around in my arms, snuggling into the hollow of my chest.

“We need to sleep, we have school tomorrow.” Her voice was thick and soft, like a heavy, hand sewn quilt. I smiled tenderly, running a hand through her slightly damp hair, gently brushing her ears.

“After keeping me up all night, _now_ you’re worried about school?” She smiled into my neck, as if she didn’t know how to answer.

“I guess I have my priorities in line.” I closed my eyes, enjoying the euphoric, comforting sensation of holding her in my arms, almost like nothing could ever hurt me again. Right before I drifted off, I wondered briefly if I made her feel the same way.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

**_~6558 words_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike has a small encounter with her ex, while Aster is invited to the Enamorado Family Thanksgiving. Some childhood trauma is unburied, and Aster makes a terrible mistake.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

“Klondike!” Juniper snapped her fingers in my face, jolting me out of a daze. I blinked, jumping a little. I glanced around, remembering where I was- in the hallway, by Lillibeth’s locker, listening to her and Juni talk.

Now, Juniper’s cold, dark green gaze stared back at me, her hands on her hips. “What, did you space out or something?”

“I… I guess.” I shrugged halfheartedly, shoving my hands into the pocket of the maroon hoodie I was wearing. She rolled her eyes impatiently, while Lillibeth snapped her gum loudly behind me, showing her clear distaste for my dreamy nature.

“I asked what your problem is, like, ten times now.”

I stiffened slightly, wondering what I should tell her. I opened my mouth slightly, not sure what to say, when the minute bell rang, telling us to hurry the hell up. I brushed past Juniper, inwardly sighing with relief.

“I’ll talk to you after seventh period, I swear.” I called over my shoulder, before booking it to english. I heard Juniper’s frustrated growl behind me, but I really could care less. _I wish Tulip was still around. She always kept the peace. And now, I can’t even hang out with her at school because of her neutral position._

I threw my stuff down on my desk, and sat down kind of heavily, making the girl next to me look at me curiously. I shrugged at her, then turned to face the front of the classroom, where our long-winded teacher had already begun her lecture. _This should be a welcome distraction._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

When the final bell of the day rang, everyone fled the school as if it were the scene of some grisly murder. But I decided to take my time, so that when I walked to my car, I could talk to Aster with everyone else gone. _“No need to stir up unnecessary trouble,”_ were his exact words, if I remember correctly.

I opened my locker with no trouble, loading things I’d need for tonight’s homework into my bookbag. I was trying to be as thorough as possible, biding my time, really. By the time I was ready to leave, the building was quite empty. I shrugged the bag onto my shoulders, shutting my locker with a well placed kick.

I trailed my hand along the line of lockers as I walked towards the front of the building, humming a partially forgotten song I’d heard on the radio that morning. My footsteps dragged slowly across the slick, tiled floors, as I thought of how I would ask my parents the question that had been stuck in my mind. _Really, what kind of convincing is it going to take for Asie to meet our relatives? Hopefully not that much... I mean, they do like the little fucker, so it shouldn’t be that hard._

A loud whistle came from the dark hallway behind me, stopping me dead in my tracks. It had to have been directed at me, there was no other way about it. I turned around, my eyes wide and confused. Behind me, a few feet off, stood Thomas and Bradley. My blood suddenly ran cold, but I knew I had to keep a brave face. I narrowed my eyes, and straightened my posture, trying to seem confident. “What do you want?”

Thomas ran a hand through his short-cropped hair, bouncing on his heels a bit. “Look, I just want to talk, Klondie-”

“I told you not to call me that.” I corrected, crossing my arms. Bradley scowled at me from Thomas’ side, a strange look for him, for sure. _Look at the puppy now, all serious and such. What a joke._ Thomas spread his hands hopelessly.

“Maybe if we just spent some more time together, we would be okay?” There was a strange question to his voice, one I that didn’t necessarily put me at ease. “I didn’t treat you like a good boyfriend should, I wasn’t there for you at all.”

I tilted my head, smirking cruelly. “This is true, Tom. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Bradley put his hand over Thomas’ mouth, speaking up for the first time. “What he’s saying is, I’m going to lock you in one of the closets until you either make up or make out.”

I couldn’t help it- I took a small step back, seeming less confident than before, I was sure. I kept my arms crossed, and managed to keep my voice steady. “And what if I don’t want to?”

Bradley took a step forward, his expression uncaring. He shrugged his shoulders. “Then I’ll make you.” _Oh hell no!_

“Can we…” I started walking backwards, but they continued to follow me. “Can we just talk out here? Is there really a need to be locked in a closet for whatever fucked up version of seven minutes of heaven this is?” I knew the front doors had to be near, and that as soon as I was outside, I would be under Aster’s protection.

“No, no. See, that’s the thing.” Thomas began, waving his hands around while he talked. _He looks like he’s giving a business pitch._ “I wasn’t physically affectionate enough. I know you have your reservations about sleeping with anyone, but I swear, it’ll be one hell of a good time. And, we can be together again. Sounds good, right? A real win win.”

“Tom, we can’t be in a relationship because I’m already seeing someone else.” That stopped them cold. I felt my face warm thinking about Aster, which was childish, but I didn’t really care. Tom’s eyes widened, while Bradley’s narrowed. “And… and we’re happy. So, maybe you should just give it up, okay?”

Before he could answer, I turned and ran out the door, which was right behind me now, running into Aster almost immediately. He hugged me, asking me what had taken so long. I didn’t respond, I just buried my face in his chest.

“You stole my hoodie!” His voice is a faux kind of indignant. I just smiled, continuing to hustle Aster into the parking lot. _The farther away we are from the dumbass duo, the better._

 _~_ ●●● _~_

Thomas watched hollowly as Klondike nestled herself into the arms of some dark haired cat, who looked like he lived in the city. She was right, they did look happy together, but it didn’t make him any less upset. He felt Bradley’s hand on his shoulder, his voice consoling. But he really wasn’t listening.

No, he felt like all of his anger was focusing inside of him, making him more willing to do whatever he had to to get what he wanted. _She shouldn’t have hurt me. She’ll get hers._ He cut Brad off, his voice low and angry, but almost desperate. “Change of plans, bro. I know exactly what we’re going to do now.”

Bradley eyed him curiously. “What’s that, bro?”

“We’re gonna ask for a third opinion.”

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Things after went without incident, and pretty soon, it was thanksgiving break. My parents agreed to let Aster come to our family dinner, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, I knew he was nervous. The night before, he’d wanted to sleep at my house, but I told him there were just too many relatives coming. So, he settled for a phone call instead.

“I’m not nervous, Klondie, I swear.” I was laying in my bed, the phone pressed against my ear, while I curled up on my side. Aster sounded a little different over the phone, but his voice had the same general, calming effect on me. “I just… I don’t know. I want to be good enough for your family.”

“You are good enough.” I insisted, to which I could hear him sigh heavily. “But, there is something I should warn you about.”

I could practically see his concerned look. “What? What is it?”

“It’s… it’s my dad’s sister. Here let me just give you the rundown of the family tree, okay?” Aster was quiet, before laughing slightly. “What?”

“I’m sorry, I nodded, and then realized you couldn’t see me. Yes, fire away.” I snickered for a moment, because that was exactly the dorky kind of thing I could picture Aster doing, before remembering what exactly I was getting at.

“Okay, so my grandmother’s name is Christie, and her kids are my mother, Uncles Xiavier and Reggie, and Aunts Mari and Vikki. Vikki has one daughter, Leah, but she’s probably at her husband’s thanksgiving celebration. Her and Aunt Vik had a falling out a few years ago, so she might show up, seeing as she was invited, but I doubt it.” I paused for a moment, letting Aster take this in.

“...Okay, Xiavier, Reggie, Mari, and Vikki are your aunts and uncles, and Leah hates her mom. Got it. Go on.”

“Alright. Reggie’s kids are Amya and Liam. Amya’s fifteen, and Liam’s twelve. Mari doesn’t have any kids, and she’s the youngest out of all Mom’s siblings. Xiaver has one kid, Clarie, but her mother’s been dead since she was three. Clarie’s like, six. By far the youngest out of my cousins. She’s a doll, you’ll love her.”

“I’m sure I will.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“And Dad only has one sister- Stacy. She has four kids, Reyna, who’s twenty three, Carlos, who’s sixteen, Cloudy, who’s thirteen, and Braden, who’s nine. Their dad’s… um, out of the picture. That’s what I wanted to tell you- he was an alley cat, too. So now, she kind of resents cats and thinks all toms are cheating, lying, traitors.” Aster sighed on the other end of the line, seeming already exhausted.

“Well, every family has that one racist aunt or uncle who thinks they’re better than everyone else. I’ll bet her middle name is also Karen, or Linda, or something, and she also didn’t vaccinate her kids?”

“I’m serious, Aster. You have to watch your step around her. She’s my aunt, and I don’t want her going for our throats over the mashed potatoes and stuffing, ya get me?” My boyfriend was quiet once more, thinking.

Finally, he agreed with me, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. We talked about less consequential things for the rest of the night until Aster dozed off on the other end. I smiled at his soft snores, hanging up so I could also get some sleep. I nestled deeper into my fluffy blankets, yawning. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness, my phone rang- rather loudly, I should add.

I growled, and snatched it off the nightstand, aggressively pressing the “accept call” button, without even checking the caller I.D. “Hello?” I tried to sound pleasant, but my voice came out as rough, and unpolished.

“I’m so sorry for calling so late, Klondike, but I needed to talk to you. We never do that anymore, you know?” ... _Tulip?_

“No, no it’s okay.” I quickly readopted the gentle attitude I used towards Tulip, not wanting to make her feel like an inconvenience. “What did you want to talk about, exactly?”

“Well, I was talking to Thomas, because he’s been keeping me in the loop with gang stuff, since I can’t find out first hand. And he told me that you have a new boyfriend.” I blushed, feeling suddenly extremely warm. I shifted uncomfortably in my blankets.

“...I do.”

“Well, can you tell me about him? Is he funny, or is he boring? Is he cute? Oh, is he a Suburban?”

Her barrage of questions verbally attacked me, leaving me feeling completely unprepared. “Uh, yes, he’s funny. He’s… he’s adorable, actually. He’s not a Suburban, he’s neutral, I guess.” I hoped she couldn’t hear the lie in my voice somehow.Despite the way this could crash and burn, I found myself smiling while thinking about Aster.

Fortunately, she bought it- Tulip giggled. “I can hear it in your voice, Klondike- you’re smitten. You really like him, don’t you?”

I found myself giggling, too. “Yeah, I do. He’s… something else, alright. I don’t know what I would do without him.” _I wish he was here right now._

“You still haven’t told me his name.”

I bit the inside of my mouth, debating on how much I should tell her. _I shouldn’t say his last name- then she’ll know he’s Scratch’s son. And, by default, related to the Shadows._ “Aster. His name is Aster. Well, it’s more of a nickname I gave him, but everyone else calls him Asteran.”

“Oh, I know him! He was the one at the Halloween party. Juniper didn’t like him, but I thought he was kinda gutsy. He’s certainly something, isn’t he?” I sighed in reply, which only made her giggle again. “Alright, Klondike. I’ll let you sleep. I know you have a bunch of family to tolerate tomorrow, so… goodnight.”

“Okay, goodnight, Tu.” She hung up, finally allowing me some peace.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

The house was in absolute chaos the next day.

Mom, her sisters, and her sister in law were all in the kitchen, cooking and chatting up a storm. Really, it was gossip central- if you wanted to know any of the goings-on in the family, you could just sit by the kitchen door during thanksgiving, and listen. All of my younger cousins were stationed in front of the tv, playing video games. Poor Amya looked as if she would rather be hanging out with the older ones, Reyna and Carlos, but personally? I would take a day with the brats anytime.

The pair of siblings just sat on the back porch and talked- complained, mostly- while smoking like freight trains. I tended to avoid them when they were out there, since I enjoy breathing. Dad and his brothers in law all sat on the front deck, trying to stay out of the way of the ‘womenfolk.’ Some of them smoked, too, but it was mostly cigars that smelled okay; not as chemical.

When we were younger, Reyna, Carlos, Armya and I used to run around the house and yard playing tag, and stuff like that. Cloudy kinda got in on it, too, but not for very long, seeing as Reyna thought she was too good for us. And Carlos followed in his sister’s footsteps, despite being a year younger than me.

I watched as Amya whispered something to Cloudy and Liam, who nodded. She then said something to the rugrats, which got them all fired up. They started running around, leaving their game to the older kids. I snickered as they scooped up the controllers, proud of my cousins’ foxish thinking. I grabbed my coat as I headed for the front door, deciding to wait for Aster outside. He was going to walk here, but I was going to drive him home tonight, since I didn’t want him walking through what could be a large flurry this evening.

I walked past the group of dads, and went over to the old oak tree we had in our front yard, sitting down on the wood swing Dad had made for Mayweather and I ages ago. _I don’t think she’s coming… wouldn’t she have been here by now?_

I pulled out my phone, checking to see if Aster had texted me at all, but no such luck. I repressed a sigh, gently swinging myself to vent my mild frustration. I was facing toward the house, my head still bent towards my phone when I was grabbed from behind. I yelped, and all of the people on the porch started to laugh.

“Miss me at all, puppy?” I weakly elbowed him for scaring me, sliding off the swing and out of his grasp. Aster was smirking, his ambery eyes aglow like a pair of early christmas lights. I wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him, because I really had missed him, but I wasn’t about to do that with my dad right there. Instead, I punched him on the arm.

 _I doubt he felt it under his thick coat, but it’ll have to do._ “Don’t sneak up on me, _minou_!” I snapped halfheartedly, but he didn’t seem to care. Aster hugged me again, briefly nuzzling my neck affectionately. I hoped my blush wasn’t discernible from the cold air’s red tinge. “But, yes, I did. You need to come meet my family.”

He nodded, letting go of me, and following by my side. I tried to meet my dad’s smug gaze, but it was extremely hard. “Aster, this is Uncle Reggie and Uncle Xiaver right there. They’re my mom’s brothers.” I gestured to them, and the men nodded, before going back to their cigars. Indicating the other two men, I added, “And these two are Uncle Franco, and you know my dad. Frankie’s married to Vikki.” A couple more pleasantries were exchanged, and Aster shook all of their hands. _Good kitty._ I smiled in a quiet way.

“You should go inside and introduce him to everyone else.” Frankie chuckled good naturedly, to which Dad tensed. Everyone else seemed to think it was an okay idea, but I could understand Dad’s worry. We shared a look, and I tried to reassure him with a glance that I wouldn’t let Stacy start anything. He relaxed perceptibly. Gently, I took Aster’s hand, leading him into the house.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

The first thing I noticed about Klondike’s house was how warm it was. My apartment isn’t heated that well, I have to sleep with about ten blankets in the depth of winter. _This is lovely._

Klondike took off her coat, and shivered, hanging it up on a coat hook. “God, it’s always so chilly in here. Mom likes to freeze us all.” She smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I bet you’re tired of being cold.”

I shook my head, also taking off my coat, placing it next to hers. “No, it’s wonderful here. Ten times warmer than my place.” A look of faint realization crossed her face, and she reached out for my arm, patting it sympathetically. I wanted to hug her, but I knew I’d already pushed it outside with my little surprise attack. _I don’t want to embarrass her anymore than I already have._ But I guess that didn’t matter too much to her, because she swept me closer suddenly, nuzzling into my neck.

I froze, stiffening like a board, almost afraid to move. Quietly, she whispered, “You’re staying here tonight. I just can’t stand the thought of you freezing alone.” Just as quickly as the hug started, it was over, leaving me with the ghost of the feeling of her body against mine. I felt almost whiplashed, while Klondike smiled at me, seeming extremely self satisfied.

“Okay, now we’ve got to go say hi to my mom.” She bumped me with her hip. “She likes you, y’know. Both of them do. Do your best to stay in their good graces, okay?”

I raised my hands in an ‘i surrender’ gesture. “I’ll behave, Klondie. You don’t need to worry about me.” She rolled her eyes, but there was something behind them that told me that no matter what, she was always worrying about me. _I wish you wouldn’t;_ the thought crossed my mind against my will.

Her mom was the center of the chaos known as the kitchen, looking completely calm and in control of the flurry of movement around her. She looked up, giving us a smile and a small wave, but no one else seemed to notice us. They were too engrossed in the tasks that had been assigned to them by Merriam, it seemed. She too, went back to whatever she needed to do, and Klondike dragged me away, towards the stairs.

I blanched, freezing in my tracks. She paused next to me, giving me a confused look. “Why are we going up there? Isn’t that going to raise suspicion, or something?” Klondike gave me a wry grin.

“Hon, this isn’t my first rodeo- all I have to do is leave the door open, and keep my hands to myself.” I blushed a little at her words, wondering just how many guys she’d had up in her room. “Although, this is my first time putting this into practice, so I don’t know.” She shrugged, and started to walk up the stairs in front of me, leaving me to show how visibly relieved I was.

I followed slowly, tracing my hand along the wall and trying to imagine what it was like growing up in a home like this. _Always feeling safe and content. Never having to worry about food, or the adults raising you… Must have been nice._

I watched Klondike walk weightlessly into her room, as if she didn’t have a care in the world, my expression one of something like grief. _I need to tell her everything that happened to me. I don’t want to burden her, or anything, but I know that keeping these secrets will only hurt me in the long run._

I sighed heavily, truging behind her, while she hummed quietly, fixing something on her bed. I walked up behind her, mentally steeling myself for the conversation ahead. “Klondie…” She turned around, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I know it’s kind of cold out, but I was thinking we could sit on the balcony. It’s a little more private out there, I don’t know. People wouldn’t be able to hear us, unless they’re outside.” She shrugged her shoulders, a small, bashful smile resting on her smooth, fair face. _Compared to me, we’re night and day._

I nodded distractedly, walking past her to the balcony doors. “Yeah, sure. We can do that.” I opened them, stepping out onto the small, metal structure. Klondike followed me, closing the door behind her, while I surveyed the backyard. _No one out here but a couple of smokers; probably Klondie’s cousins._

Klondike elegantly swept closer to me, pressing me up against the house. I slid down, sitting on the cold metal, while she copied my movements. Tactfully, she crawled into my lap, seeming to make herself right at home. She pressed her mouth to mine briefly, but the imprint of warmth still rested on my face. She smiled blissfully, before a spark of worry ignited in her seaglass eyes. Klondike ran a hand through my hair, asking quietly, “What? What is it? Did I do something?”

I quickly shook my head no. “It’s not you, actually. It’s me, really.” She laughed harshly, and I flinched, wondering if somehow I’d come off wrong.

“That’s what people say before they break up. Are… are you…?” I quickly kissed her again, which seemed to soothe her worries. She leaned her forehead against mine, seeming extremely relieved.

“No, Klondie. I would never.” She blushed faintly at my words, which coaxed a small smile out of me for a few seconds. It quickly faded again, however, giving way to the more serious tone I was trying to have. “I’ve just been keeping things from you, I guess. About my childhood, and stuff. Things that would sort of explain why I act the way I do sometimes, I guess.”

Her expression melted into one of pure sympathy and worry, no trace of flirtation left. “Oh God, Asie… you don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to. It’s okay, I swear.” I shook my head firmly, closing my eyes so I didn’t have to see hers.

“My last girlfriend was Tiger’s sister, Ciera. She was two years younger than both of us, I was fourteen and she was twelve. She… wasn’t exactly the best person. She was just as cruel as everyone else in my life. Scratch and Specks- Tiger and Ciera’s dad- used to take us on heists and stuff like that.” I kept my eyes firmly closed, trying to block out unwanted memories that were coming to the surface, like long forgotten, rotten corpses hidden at the bottom of a black lake. My eyes stung, but I told myself it was just the cold, even if they were closed. “And one time when we were out, Ciera… Ciera was hit by a car. She died. And Scratch blamed me. So, if you want to run away from me, because I killed someone, go ahead.” My voice failed finally.

I couldn’t stand the idea of opening my eyes, and seeing her hurt look. Her pity. Instead, I was surprised with the gentle kiss I felt on my face. I opened one eye just as she pulled back, an affectionate look on her red tinted face. “Asie, it's okay. It's all okay…” The pure longing in her voice was almost too much to bear. I delicately took her face in my hands, as if she would shatter, and pulled her mouth to mine. She leaned into it, sighing internally.

When we pulled away from each other for air, instead of stopping, Klondike went back to kissing me, which was not something we’d done before. _This is happening now? Okay, this is fine. This is totally fine…_

I tried to quiet my thoughts, instead focusing on the more pressing things, like how warm everything about Klondike was. It was such a stark contrast to the cold wall I was pressed against, I almost couldn’t stand it. I was honestly surprised with how badly I wanted her, after all that’s happened to me. _I shouldn’t… this should feel horrible. But no, nothing ever feels wrong, or bad with her._

I was a little shocked- maybe even disappointed? I don’t know- when Klondike pulled away, suddenly tensing up. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed extremely alert, while I still felt kind of dreamy and lost. She pulled herself off of me, cursing under her breath. I blinked, wiping my swollen feeling mouth.”What? What is it?”

“We’ve been up here for ages, Aster. I just… I think we’re tempting fate, sorta.” She ran a hand through her messy hair, seemingly trying to coerce it back into looking tamed. Her sapphire eyes had a wild, distracted quality to them now, and her lips seemed a lot more red than usual. With a small start, I realized that was because of me. She gave me a small smile that said everything I needed to know; she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but now was not the time or the place. 

I nodded, standing up, and offering her a hand. She took it, seeming thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m sorry I pounced on you like that.” She said quietly, darting her eyes away from me. Her face reddened even more than it already had with embarrassment, and she bit the inside of her cheek. “I have no idea what came over me. If I freaked you out or anything…”

I hugged her to me, kissing the top of her soft head, before letting go. I smiled reassuringly, shrugging. “It’s okay, really. Don’t apologize for a good thing, Klondie.” Somehow, she blushed even deeper, nodding sheepishly.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I brushed out my hair, and tried to calm myself before going downstairs, afraid everyone would see that strange look in my eyes, like the one I’d seen in Aster’s. Try as I may, I still felt like everyone would be able to tell there was something different about me, about the way I carried myself. It was… distressing to say the least.

Aster, however, didn’t seem to care. He ran a hand through his hair, sorting it somewhat back into place, but that was the extent of it. He quickly shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. I could tell he was trying not to stare at me, but he was failing miserably. I was actively trying not to look at him, almost nervous about the way something in me seemed to almost spark when our eyes met. And now… well, I don’t know if everyone else could see the way I look at him. _I really don’t need my parents getting suspicious._

“Klondike, Aster!” My mother’s voice wafted up the stairway, as clear and sharp as a bell. “Dinner’s ready! Hurry up and get your plates, why don’t you?”

“Coming!” _At least I sound normal. I sure don’t feel normal._ Aster was a little in front of me, trying to keep his eyes off of me by pointedly looking at the door. I nuzzled the back of his neck, making him tense up, a small sigh escaping him. “Later, I promise.” I whispered, before stepping away, walking out of the room.

I didn’t look back, but I knew he was following me, not just from sound, though. There was just almost this familiar, reassuring presence about him, I don’t know. This warmth, I guess. _Whatever, I’m probably fucking crazy._

Downstairs, the dining room table had been expanded out to its full length, and even then we were crowded. Everyone had piled in around the food all laid out before them. There were two seats left, one by Mom and the other by Carlos. I sat next to Mom automatically, leaving poor Aster to sit next to Carlos- who reeked so bad, I could smell him over the food. _Him, Reyna and Frankie. The man is a saint, but damn, if he keeps wearing that cheap cologne, I might pass out next year._

Mom smiled at me, patting my leg under the table. I smiled back, saying, “This looks great, Mom.” She seemed to blush a small bit, just as easily flattered as I am.

“Oh, thanks honey. But I really can’t take all the credit. Your aunts were a big help.” She replied quietly, before raising her voice above the clatter. “Alright, everyone. Let me remind you, we’ll say the blessing, and then we’ll each say what we’re thankful for. Then, we’ll eat. Yes, we have to do the other stuff, it’s a tradition, and no one’s going to talk me out of it.” There were a few snickers of agreement, while the little kids groaned, practically drooling all over themselves.

Mom quickly said the same blessing we’d all heard a hundred times, about thanking God for our food, and stuff. Nowadays, I mostly zoned out during that part, having heard it every year. Then, we got to the thanks. Everyone said the same stuff as last year, varying from nice things like “my mother”, or “this lovely food in front of us”, or even “that we’re all together for yet another year.''

Although, when the kids spoke, it was more superficial stuff. Carlos and Reyna said “I’m thankful for nicotine” or “I’m thankful for my vape,” so take that as you will. Aster said something about being thankful that no one’s died, which caused a few laughs. But me? I said the same thing I say every year: “I’m thankful that I’ve had the pleasure of growing up here, and knowing everyone at this table.” And like every year, everyone seemed to like that.

And, like every year, I ate until I wanted to pass out. Which I did; I went over to the couch, and fell asleep, leaving poor Aster to fend for himself.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I was violently shaken awake, which immediately let me know it wasn’t Aster, or my parents. When I ripped my eyes open, I was greeted with the overly made-up face of Aunt Stacy, who had a pretty angry look in her eyes. She stepped back, barking a single word, “Up.”

I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck, then my eyes, and finally throwing a blanket off of me. _I didn’t do that… who covered me up?_ But there was really no time to think about that, Stacy was practically throwing my shoes and coat at me. I looked around for anyone else, but they were all still in the dining room, the occasional bout of laughter spouting from them.

“We’re going out to the porch. We need to talk.” Each of Stacy’s words were clipped with a sharp anger I almost didn’t recognize from her. I slipped on my boots and coat, standing up and slinking out the door quietly behind her. I shut the door gently, turning to face the smoldering woman before me. I tensed, preparing myself for the worst.

“Why?” There was so much malice behind that one word, enough to warm the air around me. But she didn’t raise her voice above a low growl. I held my ground, unflinching.

“What are you talking about, Stacy?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, little girl. Don’t play dumb with me.” She grabbed my shoulders with claw-like fingers, trying to intimidate me with her height over me. But still, I didn’t flinch. “I care about you, stupid. You’re my brother’s daughter- I helped take care of you when you couldn’t even say your own name. I’ve watched you grow up, Klondike, and I think I have a pretty good idea if you’re playing with fire or not.”

I pointedly turned my head away from her, scowling. “You’re not my mom, okay? Or my dad. They don’t have a problem with who I’ve decided to associate with-”

“‘Associate with?’ Oh goddamn it, Klondike. Just tell me you’re in love with that little shit, don’t lie.” I bristled at her words, partially because I wasn’t sure if I even knew the answer to that. _I don’t want to say I’m in love. No, it’s… it’s complicated, fuck._

When I didn’t answer, she carried on, “The reason why your parents, God rest their souls, trust him is they’ve never seen the true nature of cats. They’re sick, okay? All they do is betray you, stab you in the back, set your heart ablaze and then leave you to burn to ash.” The intensity of her violet eyes startled me, making me feel almost sick. “Cats are a virus, _scum_. And I pray for the day that everyone else sees the truth, just like me-”

“Can you please step off of my sister?” An impatient, low growl came from behind Stacy, out of my view. But I knew that voice as well as I knew my own. I shoved Aunt Stacy away from me, pouncing on Mayweather, and burying my face in her neck.

“May, holy fuck!” I hugged her so tight, I should have broken her ribs, but she only laughed, hugging me back.

She buried her face in my hair briefly, before pushing me back at arms length to examine me. “Ah, look at you- my Eliza, mi amour. You’re growing up so fast, Klondie.” I opened my mouth to reply, beaming, but Aunt Stacy’s growl cut me off.

“Mayweather, Klondike and I were having a discussion about her choice of boyfriends.” Mayweather rolled her eyes at the fuming woman, reaching for the door handle.

“Last time I checked Stacy, you’re not our mom. So it doesn’t matter. And besides, your racist nonsense is unfounded. So frankly, I don’t care.” Mayweather fake curtsied, smiling almost cruelly. “But if you don’t know, now you know, Aunt Stacy.” She whisked herself inside, with me in tow, copycatting my older sister’s smirk.

Stacy breezed past us into the house, trouncing up the stairs to the guest room that she was sharing with all of her kids. May tisked as she watched her go, bumping me with her hip. “What a stick in the mud, huh? Eh, I’m over it. But now, I’ve never heard of you having a boyfriend.”

I blushed a little, twirling a stray strand of hair around my finger. I bit the inside of my mouth, thinking. “Well… I told you about Aster already. We officially started dating a few weeks ago.” I couldn’t suppress a small, bashful smile. “He’s… wow. You’ll like him, I swear. Actually, he’s here.”

May’s mismatched ears perked up, and her purple eyes sparkled with curiosity. A dark chuckle formed in her throat. “You’re very, very smitten, Klondie. It’s adorable to see my baby sister falling in love for the first time.”

I wanted to confess that I wasn’t in love, and that I had no idea what to call this, and that I couldn’t be in love because that would be such a horrible, beautiful disaster, but I couldn’t say a word. All of them seemed to stick in my throat the second Aster walked into the room, curious as to what I was doing. “You’re awake. And… who’s this?”

May smirked and offered her hand for Aster to shake. “Mayweather Enamorado, at your service.” He took her hand, giving me a quick, faintly amused glance. “You must be the famous Aster- my sister hasn’t shut up about you since she first told me.” My face somehow got even warmer, while Aster’s faintly tinted red.

“Ditto. The way she talks about you- I could tell you’re pretty close.” He shrugged, dropping May’s hand after they were done shaking. It went right back into his hoodie pocket, I noticed, which is how I could tell he was a little nervous.

May spread her hands in a ‘what can I say’ gesture, raising a single eyebrow. “We are. I know Klondike like I know my own mind. And I can confidently tell you that she really likes you.” May’s eyes narrowed suddenly, and swiftly grabbed the collar of Aster’s hoodie, startling both of us. “So, if you break her heart, I’ll break your legs. Got it?”

Aster nodded surprisingly calmly, and she released him, instantly seeming completely placid again. Aster didn’t seem too shaken up- quite the opposite. _He looks sympathetic, almost. I always forget he’s got little siblings, too._ “Good. You seem like a nice kid, despite what Stacy thinks.”

“Yeah, I get it. I’ve got little ones, too. Little sisters- they’re delicate, y’know?”

May nodded slowly, looking at Aster with fresh respect. She elbowed me, her eyes never leaving Aster’s face. “He gets it. Okay, lovebirds. I’m going to go greet the guests. I take it Mom and Dad want you to bring him home? It might snow, y’know.” I nodded, and May ruffled my hair, breezing past Aster into the dining room. As we threw on our coats, I could hear May’s charismatic greetings, and everyone’s shocked hellos. I smiled at Aster, who just stuck his tongue out at me.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

My car idled in front of the desolate building, the nightlife of the city almost completely dead due to the cold. Lights were on in different buildings, but no one walked the streets. The car was dark, except for the faint glow of a streetlight a couple yards off, so I could hardly see Aster’s face, even if it was directly in front of me.

I was leaning over the armrest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Aster rested his head against mine, and we were content to sit there. Neither of us wanted to move; we just wanted to live in this small reality we’d made. _One where I don’t have to leave. One where we can be together, watching over the other._

Aster finally sighed, placing his hand on the door handle. I crawled even closer, burying my face in his hair. “Please...”

He shook his head. “I can’t stay. You know I can’t. There’s too many people at your house right now to risk it. If we get caught, then it’s game over, and I don’t think I could live with that.”

“I don’t think I could live without you right now.” I mumbled stubbornly, moving back a little as he turned to face me. Aster chuckled in a sad, quiet way.

“You’ll just have to. You’re a tough girl, Klondie. You can make it one more night.” He kissed me, which ended far too quickly. _Short, sweet and to the point I guess._ “I believe in you.”

He opened the door, and moved out of my reach, climbing out into the cold. He smiled as the long awaited snow started to fall, landing in his hair, on his clothes. His face was a little rosy- from the kiss or the cold, I couldn’t tell. A faint breeze blew his hair and ears, making him shiver. “Goodnight, Klondike.”

“Goodnight.”

Aster shut the door, trudging over to the fire escape ladder that led to his room. Icouldn’t bring myself to leave until I’d seen that he’d gotten into his apartment without incident.

I drove home slowly, watching the increasing amount of snow fall gently and gracefully from the sky. _Maybe everyone’s right- maybe I do love him. God, I can’t tell him that, though. I don’t think I could willingly make myself vulnerable to all his stupid charms, even if I’ve done that already._

I bit the inside of my cheek, gripping the steering wheel harder. _He makes me feel so safe, and nice… I really don’t know what to call it. Maybe it is love, but who could say?_

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I couldn’t sleep. All I could do was lay in bed, and try not to think about Klondike. Which was proving impossible. I couldn’t get that look she gave me out of my head… there was something almost hungry there, I thought. _But not like Mina, or even Ciera. No, nothing like either of them._ My face burned with a severe intensity, one I was glad no one else was there to witness.

I rolled over onto my side, curling into a ball. _I didn’t know the color blue could smolder like that… Aren’t blue flames hotter than normal flames? Hell, I’d say so. Wait, did I actually think that? Oh shit, what is wrong with me? I should be in control of myself more._ But despite all of my efforts, my mind kept wandering to every inch of her I had yet to explore, which only made me feel even worse.

I was still arguing with myself about this when a sharp knock startled me completely awake. I sat up, narrowing my eyes to the dark all around me. _It’s not Klondike- she would’ve just used the window. So that leaves only one person who would come to visit me._ I pulled on a pair of pajama pants to try and keep some dignity about me.

I walked through the apartment, and flung the door open, scowling openly at the grinning Tiger on the other side. I placed an arm across the doorway, trying to seem intimidating, but it wasn’t really working, I was sure, seeing as Tiger taller than me. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He mock-pouted, jutting out his lower lip. “Aw, Asteran... don’t be such a stick in the mud. I told ya at the meeting that I was gonna have a personal audience with ya later.” He tried to breeze past me, but I was as immovable as stone. “Ay, let me in, dumbass. I don’t wanna wake your neighbors.”

“Let them wake up. We obviously have business, and if you come in here, I might have trouble getting you out.” I kept my gold eyes narrowed, unforgiving. Tiger smirked again, his eyes aglow.

“You look just like him; your old man, I mean. It really is such a shame…” His words hit me like a punch to the gut and a slap to the face. I felt almost winded, and extremely pissed off. Still, I kept my expression emotionless, calm. Almost empty. And Tiger just carried on.

“That’s actually what I came here to talk about.” He dug his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “You and your inability to accept what’s true. Asteran, I’ll be honest, they never wanted me. They only wanted you. And now, they might be listenin’ to me, but for how long? They need to know whose side you’re on.”

“You know my side, Tiger. I’m not helping anyone-”

“What about Klondike?” I decided I didn’t like the way her name sounded in his mouth, like it was something I should be ashamed or disgusted of. There was a harsh shine to his pale eyes, the pupils narrowing to slits as he tilted his head like an inquisitive bird. “What do ya think they think about her, huh?”

“That’s… none of their business. They shouldn’t even know about her.” I hated how my voice faltered when I spoke, not wanting Tiger to see how upset I was by his words. _I never wanted to make her a target. Hell, now I remember one of my reasons for keeping her away… now that it may be too late._

“Oh, but they do. They’ve seen ya bringin’ her here, and they’ve seen ya after school. Fuck Asteran, I think I’ve seen her wearing your damn hoodie!”

“I’m not helping the Suburbans, I swear. And really, neither is she. She’s hardly involved in your backyard politics, Tiger.” He rolled his eyes, sneering in an almost disgusted way.

“Hardly involved’?! She’s the damn Flower!” He shouted, his tail bristling in agitation. I didn’t back down, I just scowled back at him, watching as he calmed down impossibly fast. He took an exaggerated deep breath, trying to control his spark-easy temper. “...Asteran, listen to me. I know ya don’t want to hear this, but try as I may, I can’t completely control them, and neither can you. They’re all Shadows, for fuck’s sake. They do what they want. And if they want to, they’ll kill her. So, I’m offerin’ both of you a form of protection.”

I kept my eyes narrowed and glaring, tilting my chin up in mock-superiority. _Hopefully, he can’t tell that I’m completely bluffing._ “At what cost, Tiger?”

“Your leadership.”

“You already have that.” I reached to slam the door in his face, but he stuck his boot at the corner of the doorway stubbornly.

“We really don’t. You’re hardly around anymore!” Clearly, he could sense my waning patience, so he spoke the rest of his words in a quick slur. “How about this: ya have to come and be with the rest of us when I need ya to. Like if there’s a big rumble or somethin’, and I say ya gotta be there, ya gotta be there. Or else the deal’s off.”

I shuffled my feet, trying to come up with some sort of witty answer to get them to leave Klondike alone, but also to get out of being responsible for my Spade-ship. _I know what I’m like when things get violent. I don’t want to be like that again… but if it’s the only way to keep her safe…_ “Are there any other conditions?”

“We have to present ya as the Spade they all want.” I opened my mouth to object, but I was cut off as he kept going, speaking fast. “I’ll be in charge in the technical sense, but you’ll be their figurehead. Someone they can look up to.”

“If this is the only way I can keep them from hurting her, I’ll do it. They can know that you’re the Heart, and that you’re still the Kingpin, but-”

“You don’t want to be the Kingpin?” He sounded a little disappointed, which only pissed me off even more than I was. _Is nothing ever enough for you?_

“I’m not dealing any drugs, Tiger. I’m not Scratch, and I’m not going to treat Klondike like how he treated my mom.” I crossed my arms, completely firm on this fact.He shrugged, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“Fine, I’ll continue to be the Kingpin. And, we’ll keep your identity secret, like we’ve been doin’. It’s all to keep her safe, right?” He smiled in a slimy way, making me repress a shudder of disgust. He offered his hand to shake, and I took it, knowing that if I didn’t shake on it, this deal was null and void. _It’s just how he operates._

“...Right.”

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

**_~7932 words_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike has a brush with angry drunks, and Aster's poor decision making bites him in the ass.

~...🙗...~  
December, 2015  
~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_"Something's been bothering you lately, I can tell."_ I stared down at my phone screen, waiting in vain for a response. Aster finally replied with a _"I'm fine, really. I've just been trying to sort things out on my end."_

_"Is it something to do with the Shadows? If you're talking with them, I won't care. It's okay. I've seen you walking with them a lot more lately."_

_"Yes, it's something to do with them. It's not really by choice- Tiger's blackmailing me. Nothing serious, so seriously don't worry. I've got it under control, puppy."_ I frowned, shaking my head a little in exasperation. I shot Aster a dirty look across the cafeteria, and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Neither Juniper nor Lillibeth noticed our small exchange- they were so focused on each other, I was rarely brought into the conversation.

A hand suddenly slammed down in front of my face, in between me and my phone screen. I jumped, looking up to meet Juniper's hostile, green gaze. She smiled faintly. "Wow, maybe I should do this to get your attention more often. It's effective."

I gave her a tired loo, raising my eyebrows. "What do you want, Juniper?" She barely concealed a snarl at my blatant disrespect, but truthfully I didn't give a shit about what she thought of me.

"It's not about what I want with you, it's about Thomas." I rolled my eyes, feeling more irritated by the second. _With this shit again? I thought I made myself clear._ "He wants to see you tonight, to clear the air, so there's no harsh feelings. We'll be there, too, if that makes you feel better." _It really doesn't._

"Whatever, Juni. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him to fuck off." The bell rang, and I stood up, gathering my things. "I just want him to leave me alone."

Juniper grinned sickeningly. "You'll still have to deal with each other at meetings, so it's best to be civil now, and to stop being such an uppity bitch." I rolled my eyes, walking away as fast and firmly as I could. _If she wants to see an uppity bitch, she should look in a mirror._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I had Aster come over that night to wait up for me, in case I didn't come back. Of course, I didn't tell him the nature of his visit until he was there, already holding me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. "Asie..." I began, trying to be serious, but instead I had to cover up a laugh, as I was tackled to my bed playfully.

He kissed my forehead. "You have no idea how much I miss you when you're not around." He murmured, his arms still firmly around me. I sighed heavily, almost regretfully. _I don't want to ruin this, but... I have to._

"I need to go to Chancey tonight. Juniper and Lillibeth want me to meet them there." I found myself cringing a little as I thought of the park- I still didn't trust the place, and I have high doubt I ever will again. Aster sat up, pulling me up with him. Our legs were tucked neatly under us, but I still felt like I was leaning on him. His eyes sparked with a bright worry, then a stonewall of stubborness cascaded down.

"No. Absolutely not." The was a firm set to his jaw as he said this, his eyes almost cold. _No please don't look at me like that. Anything else- never like that._ I reached out to touch his face, but he turned his head. "I'm not letting you go there by yourself and possibly get killed."

"Aster, please... it's the only way to get Thomas to leave me alone. I needed you here so you could come look for me if I'm not back in time." He snapped his head back towards me, and the fire I saw in his honey eyes let me know I'd said something wrong.

"Thomas is going to be there? Now I know for sure I can't let you go. Klondike, I'm not in the business of endangering someone I care about." I pushed away from him, climbing off the bed, and straightening my sweater, and grabbing my coat. I glanced his way, trying to ignore the traces of hurt I saw in his eyes. _Why do you need to make this so hard?_

"I know you care about me." I zipped it up in one fell swoop, and snatched the hood up. My boots were already on, and I was ready to go, but I don't think Aster was. "But I need to do this. Please."

He stood and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him fiercely, before leaving him with a lingering kiss. "Please be safe, Klondie. I don't know what I'd do without you." His voice was quiet, almost desperate.

"I will be." I stepped back, still holding his hands for a moment longer, before dropping them as stepped out onto the balcony. Truthfully, I was terrified of this stupid meeting, but I needed to show Aster that I could hold my own. _He needs to see that I'm just as strong as he is._ I looked away from Aster, and began my descent down the ladder.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

All was quiet and dark at Chancey, not a soul lurking around. I shivered, listening for the sound of any other lifeforms, but the only thing I could hear was the wind and the trees, and my footsteps crunching into the snow that thickly blanketed the earth.

It was a clear, otherwise peaceful night, despite my circumstances of being there. The stars winked down at me, and the moon lit my path dependably. No animals were present; all of them were either hibernating, or long gone by now. _Both groups are smarter than the rest of us, in my opinion. Hiding from the freezing, bitter northern winter._

Tentatively, I called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I hated how small voice sounded, despite the quietness of the night. _It's like even nature knows I'm better suited as a pet than a protector, so to speak._ "Juniper, Lillibeth?"

"Try again, doll." I whirl around to face the woods, watching as Thomas and Bradley walked out of the trees, smirking ghoulishly at me. I took a step back, a little startled. _Where the hell did you two come from?_

"What's going on? Where are the others?" I growled, trying to seem in control of this rapidly spiraling situation. They just laughed haughtily, which seemed extremely out of character for them. The moonlight caught their eyes supernaturally well- almost as if they were cats. Something about their movements were clumsily and sloppy, along with their words, and that's when I noticed the bottle in Bradley's hand.

"Oh, they're not coming. We convinced them we didn't need any sort of help with you. In fact," Thomas tapped his chin, crossing his legs in a strangely elegant way. "I'm sure the three of us could have all types of fun together." Bradley snickered at his words, something seeming almost hungry about the sound.

"Thomas is very upset about how you dumped him." Bradley supplied, seeming particularly stupid. "And then you whored around with another guy. Tell us, how _is_ he?" I didn't know how to answer, so I just kept backing away, not taking my eyes off of the hellish pair.

They dropped down into the snow, spreading out in a such a way that for me to get further away, I had to back up against the boulder. I cursed under my breath, which steamed into the cold air around me. Just then, I realized I hadn't brought my knife with me- it was on my desk. My fear started to peak.

"What is it, Klondike?" Thomas' voice was almost sweet- although sickly so. "Cat got your tongue?" Bradley cackled in delight, his tail wagging.

"Maybe we should ask her boyfriend! And his whole gang, while we're at it!" _Oh fuck, they know. Who else have they told? Just how fucked am I?_

"Did you hear about that, doll?" Thomas' eyes were wide and almost childlike, their blue glow intoxicating. "I got that little bit of news through the grapevine earlier this week. Aster- that's his name, right? He's not just a Shadow- he's their Spade."

"That's nonsense." I spat, surprising myself, but they didn't seem to care much about my opinion. They just laughed, like I had just done something cute. But the laughs were unnatural, I don't know. Something about them sent chills down my spine.

"Well, well, well! Look who's talking now, right Tom?" Bradley nudged his best friend with his elbow crudely, while he continued to laugh for a few more, uncomfortable moments.

"Let's quiet down now, Klondike." He reached into his pocket, producing a roll of duct tape. My tail bristled, and my eyes grew to the size of saucers. I panicked, backing against the rock, as they approached with alarming speed. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear your last screams, now would we?"

"Well, this has been entertaining, but I would appreciate it if you two backed the fuck off right now." All three of us turned towards the treeline, where Asteran seemed to materialize out of the shadows. Two figures stood behind him, just out of clear view. Thomas and Bradley scowled, but I ran as fast I could, sliding a little in the snow. I fell into Aster's arms, and he held me for a moment, before straightening again, not letting go of me completely.

He motioned with his tail, and the two figures stepped toward Thomas and Bradley, revealing themselves to be Tiger and someone I'd never met, but who was also clearly a Shadow. Taunts were fired like bullets back and forth, and I knew at once that Tiger and his little friend were going to maul Tom and Brad. I looked toward them with growing anxiety, but Aster spun me around, looking me over.

He sighed with obvious relief, hugging me again. "Thank God you're okay. I was so worried." He kissed my head, but I was still distracted.

I pushed away from him, frowning. Hurt was plain on his face as I did so, but I needed to talk to him. "What... what's happening, Asie?" I waved my hand in the direction of the now fighting people behind us. "Why are they here? Who's that third guy?"

His shoulders slumped, and his ears flipped back, making him look much younger than he was. _And so much more vulnerable._ "That's Fyrain. He, Tiger and I all grew up together. And they're here because... because I did something stupid to keep you safe."

The caterwauls grew a little louder, but I didn't turn around, a growing feeling of unease stirring within me. "What did you do?" My voice came out harsher than I wanted it to, making Aster flinch. It was barely noticeable, but I saw it all the same. He crossed his arms, looking away. I was about to repeat my question, when he answered.

"The only thing I could do. I gave in to the Shadows demands, and ultimately kept you safe." He shrugged, trying to seem aloof, but I could see the fear gleaming in his eyes. "I didn't want to. I didn't want any of this, Klondike." He laughed, a tortured, painful sound. "You know, if you had just listened to me, and kept your distance-"  
  


"Don't start with that self-hating shit, Asteran, I swear to God." I growled, making him blush angrily, his pupils narrowing even more, somehow. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Why?" His voice was small, almost childlike, but with a defeated edge I'd never heard from any child. Aster's head was facing down, staring at the snow on his shoes. He looked so tired, hollow. "Why, out of everyone that's better for you, did you decide on me? What do you even see...?" His voice trailed off, kind of just giving out.

He looked up suddenly, looking past me to the fight behind us. "Stop, stop! For the love of God, what the fuck are you doing?!" Aster pushed past me, and I silently filed away our discussion for later. I turned as well, nearly fainting at the sight of all of the red snow. Two motionless forms lay at the heart of the chaos; despite being down, Tiger and Fyrain were still clawing them, until Aster's words forced them to stop. I stared at him. _Why are they listening to you? Isn't Tiger the Spade?_

Tiger shrugged, a gleefully violent look in his eyes. Gore was covering his hands, that he quickly wiped in the snow. "Sorry, boss. I thought you wanted us to tie up loose ends-" _Boss?_

"For fuck's sake, I didn't want you to do that!" He pointed angrily at the bodies, his arm trembling a little. From anger or fear, I didn't know. "Are they dead?!"

Tiger pouted, crossing his arms, while Fyrain lit a cigarette. "No. You didn't let us finish." The sheer amount of outraged anger I saw on Aster's face frightened me deeply. I backed away from him, but he didn't notice, too focused on the Shadows.

"I can't fucking do this, Tiger. I seriously can't." He shook his head, trying to calm himself, but obviously having trouble. "I'll be there when you need me, but I can't be Spade. I'm not Scratch, I'll never be." Tiger openly snarled at Aster, taking a step towards him, the snow crunching ominously loudly in the sudden quiet.

"You're damn right you'll never be Scratch. That man was a hero to this gang, and ya ... ya get queasy over a lil' killin'. They were threatenin' your gal. And ya don't want them dead?"

"I never wanted anyone to die!" He growled, and Tiger openly laughed. I felt sick. _We need to get out of here before things get even uglier._

"For fuck's sake, Asteran! You're a Spade! People are going to die-"

"I'm going home." Aster's tone was venomous, acidic. "You the Spade, Tiger." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pin- the Spade pin he normally wore inside of his sleeve, throwing into the snow with disgust. "And I will never be. And if that means you don't want to 'control you Shadows' and one of them goes after her, then I'll be the one to kill them."

Aster put his arm around my shoulders, and began to walk away, trying to lead me away from the grisly scene. I followed like a good dog would, but I wasn't really thinking about that. Or anything, really. Everything felt weird, unfamiliar. I had survived yet another one of Luna's murder attempts, but at the possible expense of the lives of Thomas and Bradley. Aster was on the phone as we walked, talking worriedly, but not exactly frantically. The conversation was brief, but he seemed a lot more relieved when it was over.

I didn't really hear or comprehend what he was saying, exactly, just the tone of his voice. I was barely hanging on to consciousness; I just wanted to sleep. When it was time for me to climb the ladder, I stumbled, almost falling onto the cold ground. Aster caught me, holding me to his chest. I leaned into him, surprising myself with the sudden, harsh sobs that wracked my body. Aster shushed me, swaying gently back and forth.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, Klondie." He kissed my head softly, while I cried bitterly. I was trembling all over, but Aster was steady and secure. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Tiger had a knife to your throat and I... I didn't see a way out. I may have made things worse, but I swear, I'll protect you to the grave if I have to."

I sniffled, finding my voice. "You wanted to know why I don't just leave?" I pulled back, wiping my eyes, before opening them and peering into his. They were bright with curiosity, and.... _Guilt?_ "You want to know why I don't just kick you to the curb, despite all of the trouble we go through daily?" I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"It's because I love you, okay? I am completely, helplessly in love with you, and I couldn't turn it off if I tried." I was blushing through my tears, deeply worried about the magnitude of my confession. Aster stared at me with large, deer-in-headlights eyes, completely still. "And I know you don't want me to, but I do. I love your laugh, your eyes, your sense of humor... for God's sake, I even love your freckles."

Aster was blushing deeper than I was now, looking completely petrified with everything I was saying. _But it's all true. I really do._ He opened his mouth to speak, but then clearly thought better of it, shutting it back. "Asie?"

"You don't love me, Klondike. You love the parts of me you know. I haven't told you everything I've done, everything I've seen." I flinched at his words, as if they were physical blows. Something inside of me hurt horribly as he spoke. "You have to understand, I've been told my whole life that I wasn't worth liking, let alone loving. I'm sure Riley and Teacup love me, but they'll forget about me soon enough. Not completely, but they'll never remember the times I took Scratch's violent outburst so they didn't have to, or took care of our mother when she never once took care of us."

Aster moved away from me, backing away as if I were going to burn him alive. I reached out for him, but he flinched away, looking well and truly terrified of me. Or, maybe it was of my love for him he was scared of. He continued, "Do you want to hear the truth? I'm not just scared, Klondike. I'm absolutely terrified. All of the people who were supposed to love me... all they've done is ruin my life." Tears were starting to run numbly down his face, as he fell deeper and deeper into his memories.

"Scratch never loved me. Even when Night was pregnant with me, he wanted me dead. He... he tried to hit her with a baseball bat. Obviously, I don't remember that, but he would bring it up bitterly from time to time. Like, 'gee, I sure wish I'd killed you then, son. Saved myself the trouble.'" I finally was close to him again, opening my arms, and he went into them hesitantly, still partially in the past.

"And Night... fuck, Klondike, she was so depressed. She was always drinking or smoking or trying to drown her sorrows by sleeping with her cheating partner. She was so broken, that I think she tried to make me that way, too. She would hold me, and play with me one second, and then be screaming at me, or insulting me the next. After the twins were born, I tried my best to keep them away from her. I was more of a dad to them than Scratch could've ever hoped to be." We were sitting on the frozen ground now, Aster's head resting on my chest as he finally let everything out.

"And you heard me right- he was a cheater. Scratch had prostitutes he would sell out, occasionally, but only one of them lived with us. Only one of them got to know me. Mina Putain. She used to be friends with my mom in high school, at least that's what she told me. She lied about a lot. She lied about the nature of her kindness to me, of the sick games we'd play." He laughed bitterly, but had to stop himself from breaking into sobs.

"You don't have to tell me this if it hurts you, Asie." He shook his head firmly.

"I want to. I want someone to know. And if it sends you running from me, then I guess that'd make me right all along, huh?" He buried his face deeper into my coat, as I held his trembling form. From the cold, or fear, I wasn't sure. _We need to go in before we freeze to death._ "Did you ever watch those vhses from forever ago in school? The ones where they would tell you that some adults would want to hurt you in ways you didn't completely understand? That they'd frame it as a game?"

I took a breath sharply, gasping as I understood the meaning of his words. "She... she raped you?" I couldn't comprehend that, somehow. I couldn't bring myself to picture a small, vulnerable Aster being taken advantage of by some sick whore.

He shook his head, and shrugged. "Not really, no. It never got much more than touching. I wouldn't let her, I couldn't let her. I didn't want her to kiss me either, not like she ever did. She only did that to me whenever Scratch was with Night... it made her irrationally angry. And she wanted to hurt them by hurting their son." His voice cracked, but didn't break completely, because he finished his train of thought. "Too bad they didn't give a single shit about me either way."

He shivered harshly, and I forced him to his feet, not letting go. "We need to go inside. You're freezing." I wiped his tears away with my thumb, kissing the spots where they had been. He barely even seemed to notice.

"I'm not done. One night, Mina took things too far, and I... kicked her. Hard. Right in the chest. She fell off the bed, and screamed... God, I'll never forget the screaming. And Scratch... he almost killed me, Klondike. I have a scar on my shoulder-"

"I'm not going to love you any less because you were abused, okay?" I grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to meet my eyes. "You can tell me anything, Aster. If anything, you telling me this makes me want to go kill both Mina and Scratch." A cold anger surged inside of me as I thought of all they'd done. "No one hurts my Asie."

Aster smiled shakily, looking as vulnerable as a newborn. I cupped his face in my hand, kissing his forehead. "Let's go inside now. Please? I don't want you to get sick." He laughed weakly, taking the ladder rungs in his gloved hands.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you fawning over me." He muttered as he climbed. I smiled, climbing behind him. He helped me onto the balcony, and opened the door for me. I smiled, rolling my eyes and pulling him into the room with me. Aster laughed as I fell onto my bed, pulling him on top of me, a welcome sound to my ears. _No more crying tonight._

I kissed him, which quieted the laughter. Aster wrapped his arms around me, pulling me somehow even closer. I felt like I was getting warmer, but not just in my face- all over. I squirmed, trying to take off my coat. Aster moved off of me as soon as I started to move, something in his gaze seeming almost panicked.

I reluctantly opened my eyes, throwing my coat onto the ground. I eyed him curiously, and he chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry. This is still all so new." He touched my face gently, trying for a small smile. I smiled back, pulling him close again. I pressed my forehead to his, pulling him into my lap.

Aster sighed, before pulling away again. "I need to change, princess." I giggled at the nickname, cocking my head to the side. "I'm still in my coat."

"Princess?' That's adorable, _minou_." I kicked off my shoes, and stripped off my socks, getting up to toss them into the hamper. I threw my pants in there, too, for good measure, without thinking, and my sweater, which left me with a tanktop that I had on underneath. I turned around casually, facing a furiously blushing Aster. "What? Oh. Sorry, I wasn't even thinking."

Aster looked away, clearly embarrassed. "No, you're fine. I just... I'm not used to seeing you with so little on." He cleared his throat, and I giggled again. I crossed the room, snuggling up to him. He tensed, still not looking at me.

"Well, I apologize for scaring you with my hideous-" I drawled out, smirking. Aster cut me off with a sudden, affectionate kiss. I leaned into it, and was sorely disappointed when he cut it off just as suddenly.

"You need to hush. You're just as beautiful as I thought you would be." It was my turn to blush, my face burning a vibrant red. Aster smiled smugly, kissing my nose. "It's not so fun to be on the other side of the teasing, is it?" I nodded, and he chuckled darkly. "Well, I wasn't teasing. I'm being serious."

I blushed even deeper, making a small whining noise in the back of my throat. He chuckled again, nuzzling into my neck, and lowering me back onto my bed. I squeaked in surprise, before laughing at the stupidity of the tiny sound. Aster laughed, too, the sound muffled. He kissed my neck, which caused some sort of gasping laugh to come from me. "Ack! I didn't even know I was so ticklish." Aster moved up a little, kind of as if he was pinning me to the bed. He wore a small, contented smile, which looked quite good on him. _So much better than his typical worried expression._

Even if he couldn't say it, I knew he loved me, too. I could just tell from the way he looked at me, the way he held me as if I was something -someone- precious. Someone that needed to be protected.

Aster had taken off his coat, stripping down to a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I crawled under my comforter, and he climbed in behind me, holding me to his chest. I smiled at the constant, familiar warmth behind me, feeling the most safe I had felt since I'd left for Chancey.

"I love you, Asteran _._ " I whispered, not even sure he had heard me. Which was fine; I was saying it just as much for myself as I was for him. I just liked the sound.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike and Aster celebrate Christmas, but not in the way they intended. Meanwhile, Juniper's intentions come to light.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I knew now that Klondike and I had crossed a barrier in our relationship we couldn't uncross. It was silly: three small words- eight letters in total!- kept me up all night, tossing and turning. I wanted to say it back- dear God, did I want to! But old habits, especially those developed for survival, are hard to break. And those three little words... for a while I almost thought they were cursed. Or I was cursed.

I was mowing this over and over again in my head as I walked through the snowy town square, which was bustling with people. All of the surrounding shops were bursting with life as people tried in vain to get some last minute Christmas gifts. I stood still directly in the center of the chaos, the only still thing in a mass of moving parts.

Lights and fake pine garlands were wrapped around nearly every conceivable surface, along with different degrees of displays hung in shop windows. There was the classy and elegant- with all white lights, seeming almost majestic. And the childish- with toys and name brand characters splattered all over, along with bright, candy colored lights. And the traditional- just plain ol' pine and multicolored lights.

Snow had started to drift gently down from the sky, landing on all of the passerby, and all around me was a cacophony of voices and music, making its own strange melody. My gloved fingers brushed the money in my coat pocket, reminding me why I was even here, and not cosied up somewhere with Klondike.

I let my eyes wander over all of the surrounding shops, not sure where I should go. _Jewelry is too expensive, but that seems like the route with the most "we're super serious and possibly unofficially married" vibe. I could get her a plushie, but do I really want to fight through that toy store to get something that's going to collect dust in her room? Candy isn't permanent, it'll be gone in a week._

I glanced toward the extremely crowded, probably-fire-code-breaking department store. _The jewelry should be relatively inexpensive there. Maybe I could just buy her a really good chain, and get something out of Mom's stuff to put on it. That way, it'd technically be a family heirloom._ I nodded to myself, starting off in the direction of the warzone known as the Alley Cat Alley mall.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

"Sweet Jesus." I muttered, a feeling of dread gathering in the pit of my stomach. The place was way more packed on the inside, somehow. All around me were screaming children, and chattering adults. _This is what you see when you enter the gates of hell._

I shouldered my way through the crowd, muttering excuses and apologies whenever I stepped on anyone's toes. No one seemed to even notice me, anyway, which was just fine. My eyes scanned all of the different displays, before landing on the jewelry case. I nearly collapsed in relief, but that would've meant being trampled to death. Instead, I pushed my way through the crowd of gawkers and bystanders, someone cutting to the front of the line.

People grumbled, and a few took swipes at me, but I ignored them with a huge smile plastered on my face. The poor woman behind the counter looked as if she'd seen better days, so I decided I'd be nice to her. "Seasons greetings ma'am. Listen, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. So, let's make this quick- I need a necklace chain."

She nodded wordlessly, and vacantly grabbed a silver chain from the display case. She dropped it into my hand, and I handed her my cash. I took my change, and booked it out of that hellhole. On the way out, I wasn't nearly as polite- I had places to be. It was the twenty third, after all, and I still had work to do. And just as quickly as I appeared in the square, I vanished. 

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Lillibeth was screaming from atop the boulder in Chancey again. Really, it felt extremely common and mundane at this point. I stood there with my hands in my pockets, trying to appear a lot less bored than I actually felt. _Will her damn vocal cords just give out already? We get it, you're angry and vengeful, yada yada._

"I will tear this Killer's throat out!" She'd howled, tears streaming down her face. "For all they have taken from me- my two older sisters, the boy I loved, and his closest friend-" Her voice cracked, breaking completely into pure sobs. I was thankful for the quiet, but it was a guilty kind of thankful.

Everyone had expected me to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to. I felt mainly numb to it all. I was there when they were injured after all. I kept my gaze turned downward so I didn't glare at Lillibeth, who was clearly playing this up for sympathy. _The only one who's dead is Telilia. Thomas and Bradley aren't even in comas- they've just not been able to be awake for long periods of time._ I sighed inwardly, a roaring guilt gnawing at me.

 _All of them would still be okay if they hadn't been around me._ I took one last look at the hunched over forms of Juniper and Lillibeth, comforting each other. Lillibeth was soaking her crocodile tears into Juni's jacket, while Juni patted her back, murmuring comforts.

I started to walk away, repressing the urge to roll my eyes and smile. _Damn Lilli, forget Brad- it seems like you and Juniper are getting pretty good at being there for each other._ I took a small glance back, but no one seemed to notice my absence. _Good- I've got to go get Asie's present ready._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" I called as I entered the house, kicking off my snowy boots. I kept them off of the good hardwood, since my mom's so particular about how the house looks. My father was sitting in his favorite recliner by the window, drinking a mug of what I assumed was coffee. _Whatever it is, it's steaming._

"Afternoon, little elf." Dad replies without looking up from the book he held in his other hand. It was a newer one- I could tell he was just starting it. The cover read _"The Mysterious Case of the Vanishing Caravan"_ , and it looked like it had been published in the 60's.

Mom was sitting in her wooden rocking chair next to him, rocking slowly back and forth as she knitted something. _Probably finishing up someone's Christmas present._ "Hello dear." Came her reply at the same time as Dad's. She was drinking what smelled like cocoa.

I hung up my coat, asking, "When do we have to go get May?"

"Around six." Was Mom's answer. I nodded, even though she wasn't looking at me, and then walked into the kitchen to get my own warm drink. Once the mug was in the microwave, I left it to warm, and headed upstairs.

I stalked over to my jewelry box, and opened it, smirking as I picked up is present. I may have lied a little- I didn't need to get it ready, but I just wanted to look at it. What was it?

A black, ribbon choker with a small, gold cat bell on it. I moved it gently, just to hear the bell sing out it's tiny notes. Instantly when I'd seen it, I'd thought of Aster. Sure, it was kind of kinky from an outside view, but I hadn't bought it with that in mind. _I only got it because it was absolutely adorable and I'd be stupid not to._

My ears twitched in the direction of the door, as the faint sound of the microwave beeping reached my ears. Swiftly, but delicately, I hid the choker back in its place, where it would stay until Christmas Day. _I've got hot chocolate to drink!_ I whisked myself out of the room and down the stairs, the idea of the warm, creamy drink becoming much more appealing by the second.

I only wished Aster was here with me to sit out on the porch and watch the snowfall.

 _~_ ●●● _~_

_Juniper was forming a plan. A small one, but a plan nevertheless._

_It wasn't as if she had anything against Amber, not really. Although, the ginger had always been so cruel to her, so harsh. She never shied away from harsh reality with her. Amber may have wanted to protect Klondike and Tulip, but that's only because she always thought they were weak. And only Juniper could handle the truth._

_Neither of them had ever really been at the heart of a rumble, or any type of fight. And they had never wielded guns. Amber did want them to hurt themselves, because they were just children in her eyes. Or so Juniper thought._

_And even though Amber could be so cruel to her, Juniper knew that it was only because she loved her more than the other two. They were eternally bonded together, a perfect ruling duo. But when Juniper tried to talk openly to her about this, right after she'd pushed Klondike into the lake, finally getting rid of some baggage, Amber had eyed her blankly._

_She didn't act normally for the rest of the night, seeming on edge about Klondike's disappearance. In fact, she seemed rather afraid. Juniper couldn't fathom why, but she wanted to make Amber feel better, so she tried to hug her. Amber had dodged it, disgusted._

_Her confused words still rang in Juniper's ears. "What are you doing? What's wrong with you, Juniper? Don't you know your place?"_

_And she had said back everything she'd been thinking and feeling. Everything she was sure Amber had known as well. Instead of agreeing, Amber had laughed, seeming exasperated. "Juni, I had no idea you were this delusional. I don't love you. We're only friends out of necessity, bitch. Out of pity." She then mumbled something about feeling sick, and ducked into the house._

_Juniper could never forget that. And so came her plan._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

We stood at the crowded terminal, waiting for Mayweather to emerge out of the sea of people. I studied it anxiously, while Dad held my shoulder. Mom had decided to stay home and fix up the spare room for May, seeing as this time around, I'd be able to sleep on my own. _Not that I mind talking to my sitter until I fall asleep._

I was suddenly hugged from behind, making me yelp. May's laugh was in my ears, along with Dad's, and I found I was able to as well. I pulled away from her, turning around to meet a pair of sparkling amethyst eyes. "Heya stranger!"

"Hello, Eliza." She cooed in a teasing tone. She looked from me to Dad, and back again. "So, what did I miss?"

She spun around in an elegant twirl, her hands splayed out as if to gesture at all of her surroundings. "Ohio, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss!" I shoved her, laughing. She chuckled as well, shoving me back.

"How goes school, cakepop?" Dad had taken her luggage from her, like the gentleman he is. She shrugged, grinning wildly.

"Same old, same old. I've gotten another role since I've last been here." She pressed her hands to her heart dramatically. "I'm telling you Pops, I am destined for Broadway." I rolled my eyes, but secretly, I wanted her to make it there. _She's got the starpower._

Dad chuckled good naturedly. "I don't doubt it, May." The parking lot was dark and snowy- well, there was more slush than snow, due to all the salting. I kicked at all the same it as we walked, sending some flying into the air. I looked around, hoping no one was watching my childish antics. When I knew no one was watching, I kicked some more slush into the air.

Some of it hit the back of my dad, who turned around to give me the classic "stop being a child" look at only parents can perfect. I grinned apologetically, and instead shuffled my boots, kicking it very low. Dad rolled his eyes, but didn't reprimand me, choosing instead to talk to Mayweather.

I turned my thoughts to the coming holiday- how was I going to sneak over to see Aster? My parents never let me leave the house on Christmas. _Maybe I could say I'm going to see Amber, since she's in a medical coma and all. While I'm at it, I might lump Thomas and Bradley in there, too. There's no way they won't let me see my sick friends._

I felt a little nauseated at that word, a small lump forming in my throat. _Friends, ha. What great friends we all are- even before, they were still dicks._ I swallowed back my nostalgia and regret without hesitation. _It's practically Christmas, I shouldn't be feeling horrible._

_Nothing bad is going to happen again. We're safe now._

_~_ ●●● _~_

_She knew what she needed to do now. The plan was very simple._

_In fact, she had already completed part of it. She was the ruling Crown of Alley Cat Alley, the most powerful person in the gang. Even the adults wouldn't dare question her if they knew just who she was, what power she had._

_But she hadn't even gotten to do her favorite part. Sure, she had tried, but Amber still stubbornly continued to live. However, now it should be easier._

_After all, weak prey is the easiest to hunt._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

"I think it's very noble of you to pay them a visit on Christmas Eve, darling." Mom cooed approvingly, while Dad nodded. "But please don't stay out too late tonight- we need to spend time as a family."

I smiled earnestly at them, trying to seem like the innocent angel they thought I was. "Of course guys. I'll-"

"I'm going with you." Mayweather interjected, and I had to fight the urge to strangle her. Instead, I just turned to face her with incredulous eyes. She raised her eyebrows quizzically. "What? I knew them, too. Unless my little sis thinks she's too cool for me now?" She smirked, an unspoken challenge in her intelligent gaze. I glared daggers at her, repressing a growl.

"Fine." I snapped, almost instantly changing my tune when I saw my parents' confused and shocked faces. "Okay, alright. Just get your coat, and be quick about it, please." I walked over to garage door with as much tact and grace as I could muster. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

I barely managed to not slam all the doors behind me, climbing behind the wheel of my car. I laid my head on the steering wheel, letting out a groan of pure frustration. Without looking up, I put my key in the ignition, and flipped on the heat. I heard May climb in next to me, but I didn't look up. She snickered, letting out a soft "aww".

"What's wrong, Eliza? Were you really looking forward to all that time alone in a hospital?"

I grumbled under my breath, picking up my head to press the button to open the garage door. She laughed again, running a hand absentmindedly through her long, brown and white ombre hair. "Seriously though, what is it? I thought I was doing you a favor by keeping you company. I know you hate hospitals."

"Because we're not actually going to the hospital!" I snapped finally, immediately. Mayweather just laughed louder, letting out a long, low whistle. I could feel her eyes on face, looking at me with a new respect.

"Dang, girl! Finally stepping outside of mommy and daddy's good graces. And not getting caught, too! That's important." May sounded frankly tickled by this, which made sense. _She thought I was a child who could do no wrong, too._ "So, where are we headed then, kiddo?"

I felt my face warm, but I refused to speak. _She has a right to know where we're going, but how do I know she won't tattle on me?_ I cleared my throat, keeping my eyes on the road. "Oh." Mayweather gasped, before laughing again. "Ohhh! We're going to see your little boyfriend, aren't we? That's adorable, Klondike!"

I growled under my breath, feeling as if my whole face was on fire. I slid a hand down to my coat pocket, touching his present to remind me that it was still there, before placing my hand back on the wheel. May didn't even notice; she was too busy laughing with her stupid eyes closed. "I mean, I respect the hustle, girl! It's just a little surprising to see my goody-two-shoes little sister sneaking off to go makeout with a guy." My face flamed even brighter.

"This isn't anything new, May. I'm not the daughter they think I am." I put the car into park outside of the building, practically ripping my seatbelt off of me. I threw the door open, stepping out into the freezing air, but the heat from my face could warm a small town, so I hardly noticed it.

May trudged behind me, while I scrambled up the old, familiar fire escape, not even bothering to knock on the window, before letting myself in. I slid in the surprisingly chilly apartment, landing on my feet with ease.

"Aster!" I called, not bothering to wait for May to catch up. _She's an adult. Let her do what she wants._ I walked through the cold building, listening keenly for his response. I swept my eyes over the room, my disappointment showing plainly on my face. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, making me yelp loudly. My back was suddenly against something warm and familiar, Aster's laugh filling my ears. The same old shiver seemed to run through me as he held me, something I'm sure I should be used to by now. _I don't think I'll ever get used to it, though, jeez._

He nuzzled my neck, still laughing, while I grumbled faintly in protest. "Merry Christmas, my darling." He purred, planting a soft, feathery kiss on my neck. I rolled my eyes, but my heart really wasn't in it.

"Merry Christmas, Asie." I replied, turning around in his arms so we could be face to face. I leaned against him, letting my mouth land on his. Aster whimpered softly, holding me tighter than before. I teased my fingers into his soft hair, letting the charcoal strands tangle under my hands.

"Ahem." Mayweather barked sharply, making us both panic and push away from each other. I glared at my older sister, while Aster averted his eyes guiltily. She was grinning sharply, chuckling deep in her throat. "Wow, baby sis. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be trying to suck the face off of someone." She chuckled even louder, starting to walk towards the bedroom door. "I mean, how could you say no to that?"

I wanted to shriek in pure embarrassment, but somehow I held my tongue. She eyed our blushing faces, then reached over and patted us both on the cheek. "I'll leave you be. Just promise me that I don't have to worry about being the cool aunt for a few years, okay?"

Without giving us time to find enough brain cells to respond to that, she flounced off, announcing something about going to town to get us all some cocoa. I heard the front door shut behind her, the sound echoing through the empty house. We were completely alone- just like I'd wanted originally. _And thank God for that._

I gave Aster a shy smile, taking off my coat, and hanging it on the doorknob. "I am so sorry, _minou_. She just decided to tag along, and I couldn't just tell her off in front of my parents, so ..." I shrugged, casting my gaze downward. He gently cupped my chin in his hand, making me look back up at him. His honey eyes were kind, and sympathetic, and a faint smile rested upon his lips.

"It's okay- she was just doing what older siblings are supposed to do. If given the opportunity, I'd do the same to Teacup or Riley." He laughed faintly, something in his expression growing faintly distant. I placed my hand on his face, bringing him back to the here and now. He smiled softly, his eyes focused and intense, almost. Before I knew it, I was kissing him again, completely leaning into it. By far, he was the warmest thing in the apartment, so that should be reason enough for me to.

But it wasn't just that; there was a fire inside of me, almost. Like, some sort of building tension I was finding it hard pressed to ignore. The kiss was getting deeper than I expected, which was surprising, but not necessarily in a bad way. I made a soft noise at the back of my throat, pushing forward and laying Aster flat on his back onto his bed.

He pulled his head away, seeming startled. Aster's eyes were heavily lidded, and his breaths were ragged. "Klondie, we can't." His face seemed to flush an even deeper shade of red, darting his bright eyes away. I blushed as I realized just what he was saying.

"Oh God, Aster!" I sat up, before realizing I was now straddling him, which was not making this look any better. "I didn't mean... I mean, I didn't want to, uh..." I cleared my throat, trying to force myself to meet Aster's eyes, but it was proving impossible. "Not that there's anything wrong with you! I... I just..."

Aster smiled in a small, embarrassed way. _How is he so calm about this?_ "I know. If anything were to happen..."

"Right, right." I shook my head, laughing nervously. I climbed off of him clumsily. _God, I really am not making this any better am I?_ I sat up, bunching my knees to my chest, and trying to regain any scraps of my dignity. "Do you want your present now?"

Aster also sat up, his voice seemingly completely flattered as he replied. "You didn't have to get me anything, Klondie." I met his eyes, a stubborn expression on my face.

"Oh hush. I absolutely had to get you something; I wanted to." I scooted away from my boyfriend, climbing off the bed, and going over to my coat. I rifled through my pockets, my fingers latching around the necklace, and pulling it out. I held it in the air, smirking as Aster started to blush again, sitting up abruptly.

"You got me a choker?" He stammered, smiling in a confused way. I chuckled, climbing back over to him. I inched forward on my knees, reaching out to fasten it around his neck. When I was done, I moved back, examining my handiwork. Aster reached up to touch it, making the bell jingle.

I pressed my hands to my heart, melting a little. "Awww. You're adorable, _minou._ " I cooed, making his face burn even darker. I took his face in my hands, and kissed his nose, which was still somehow enough to send a jolt through me. "You don't have to wear it all the time if you don't want to, darling."

"It's cute, though. Thank you." He chuckled, fiddling absently with the small bell. He moved away, sliding off the bed, and crossing the room to the door. "Let me go get yours." I tilted my head in curiosity, watching him go. When he returned, he was holding something glittering in his hands. "Come here."

I stood eagerly, grinning with anticipation. He spun me around, placing something around my neck. I felt him fasten the clasp on the chain, while I examined the charm. It was a small dove with sapphire wings and eyes, looking as if it were starting to take flight. I smiled softly, whispering, "I love it, Aster. Where...?"

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. "It was my mom's. I think it might have been my grandmother's, so it's possibly a family heirloom. Probably worth some money, but I couldn't bring myself to sell it. It's original chain broke, so I had to buy a new one." Something in his voice grew a little melancholy. "She never wore it, so I don't think she'll miss it."

"Thank you... it's beautiful." I turned around so I could kiss his cheek. He smiled bashfully, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. I nuzzled his neck, that strange longing stirring inside of me again. One look at Aster's face told me he felt the same, and I knew I should do something to control myself, but God, it was getting hard. "Asie..."  
  


"I'm back, kiddos!" Mayweather sang out from the front door, making us both instinctively step back from each other. I bit the inside of mouth, debating on whether or not I should respond. Aster beat me to the punch, however, by existing the room, leaving me to trail behind him like a lost puppy.

 _~_ ●●● _~_

_Everything had culminated to this moment. Here she was, standing over the hospital bed of the great and mighty Amber Rose Rouge. Juniper eyed her with the same expression one might save for something like a slain lion. It was clear on her face- something almost like disappointment, disdain. Maybe a hint of regret. To her, it was such a shame that something so great and majestic should be lying emptily at her feet._

_Her hand twitched in the direction of the machine keeping Amber alive, her eyes quickly darting to the doorway. It was empty, devoid of life. After all, why would someone as concerned for Amber Rose? When would Juniper have any sort of ill will towards her?_

_In a single fluid motion, Juniper swooped closer to the life support machine, and unplugged it, shutting it off completely. The monitors hooked up to the slain beast started to beep feebly, trying in vain to alert the nurses to Amber's failing breaths. Juniper watched her blankly, watched as her chest fell once more and did not rise. She allowed herself a small, hollow smile._

_And then Amber began to breathe again._

_Juniper felt her eyes widen a smidge, her own breathing threatening to still. She waited and waited for Amber to cease to live once more, but the stubborn bitch continued to breathe. If she could breathe on her own, who knows how long it'll take for her to wake up? Juniper could feel her power slipping through her fingers like water runs through a colander._

_She stepped over to Amber's iv in a panic, opening the bag, and placing something inside- a salt packet. She could only hope this would be enough to sicken her for today. Tomorrow, she would be back with more poison. What it was specifically would be hard to say, but maybe more salt- it couldn't be good to have that much salt inside of her. Yes, more poison..._

_A poison just like her._

_~_ ●●● _~_


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unnoteworthy January, Klondike eagerly starts planning for Valentine's Day, while Aster is confronted by one of his childhood demons.

~...🙗...~

February, 2016

~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I could hardly sleep the night of the thirteenth, tossing and turning for what seemed like most of the night. Truth is, I usually don't care much for Valentine's day. _But that was before I had a reason to._ I gave one of my pillows a tight hug, an anxious excitement slowly building within me.

I hadn't necessarily gotten him anything, but I had planned out a whole day for us. Of course, my parents were going to be gone most of the day anyway, so it wasn't like I was going to be missed. _I'm just surprised Dad convinced Mom to miss church._ I chuckled quietly to myself at the thought. _If anyone could do it, though, it would be him._

I rolled over for what must have been the fiftieth time, but I really couldn't help it. I let out a small, embarrassed laugh. _I must really have it bad if I'm losing sleep over him. Not that I didn't already know that._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I could hardly even close my eyes, all of muscles seeming tensed and coiled, like a compressed spring. I knew I needed to get some rest, and that sleeping would help, but my mind simply wasn't shutting off. I felt almost sick with something that could only be described as dread, or even fear, even though I hated to admit it.

Scratch was back. Or, he would be, anyway.

I shuddered in revulsion, spring up to my feet to pace my room. It felt so much better to do something, anything, that just lay there like a lamb about to be taken to the slaughter. My claws slid in and out of their sheathes with a mind of their own, as if they wished to rip something in half. _How could let him out on parole? He's dangerous! It doesn't matter if he is obligated to keep his distance, he's coming for me._

I hugged my arms across my chest, feeling my tail bristle a little. _I'm so fucking dead. Oh my God, he's going to kill me. I need to get out of here- I need to go live at Daie's now, fulltime. Because this is where he's coming to, I'm sure._

Without thinking, I started shoving things into bags and boxes, careful to only get my stuff. The task was so mindless, it was almost therapeutic. _I need to do all of the moving tomorrow, obviously. It's only two bags and a box; I should be able to carry it all myself. And then, I'll go to that hill Mom loves so much, to think. Easy, yeah. I can do that, nothing else. I don't think I can handle anything else._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

When I entered Aster's house, it was completely empty. Well, of people. And of his things. A cold, hard, knot of dread formed in my stomach, and I could feel a cold sweat starting to break out across my body. I froze helplessly in my tracks, standing in the small kitchen. I leaned against the counter, trying to steady myself. _Where is he? Is he okay? Oh God, what happened?_

I shakily pulled out my phone, texting him in a hurry, my fingers flying across the keyboard. _"Aster? Minou, where are you!?"_ I held my breath without meaning to as I watched the screen, finally exhaling when I couldn't hold it in any longer. He still didn't reply, making my dread grow even more. I slowly slid the phone back into my pocket, sliding onto the floor with my back still firmly pressed against the cabinets. I curled up a little, placing my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I had left my phone at Daie's without thinking, along with the rest of my stuff. It was dead, anyway, so it wasn't like I could do anything with it. Speaking of Daie, she put me in attic- or the loft, as she calls it- like she said she'd been doing for over a year now. Because technically, the state didn't know I lived alone in the apartment, and when they came over to check on us once a month, Daie would text me and I'd be there for the day. _But now I guess I'm there for real._

Not that I was there right now. I was at Chancey, on the hill where my mother used to take me to play. So, a place full of good memories for me. I stared at the distant city skyline, which really consisted of a few apartment buildings and maybe a Holiday Inn, but it was something to look at, so I couldn't really complain.

 _I wish I could, though. I wish I would just let myself be upset about something for once. And no, fear doesn't count._ I sat down in the snow, leaning my back against the trunk of the singular, scrawny cherry blossom tree. It was by far the tallest plant up here, and, as of right now, the only one. I sighed heavily, watching my breath steam into the cold air. _Like Amber just disappearing. God, what happened to her? Did she actually die?_ I dismiss this thought rather quickly- Klondike would know if had, and I'd be able to tell from her.

 _I just want to be angry, I don't know. Angry on my own behalf for once, like I actually matter to myself._ I growled under my breath at nothing, just wanting to hear the sound. It was barely a whisper, so I tried again, but louder this time. I stopped almost as soon as I started, feeling a little shaken. _That sounded exactly like Scratch. Holy shit._ Mentally, I swore not to do that again.

I layed down completely, the top half of my body hitting the snow with a soft thump. I stared up at a slowly darkening sky through the cracks of the tree branches, which only made it look like the world had shattered and cracked like the fragile thing I know it can be. _Not only fragile, but angry. And spiteful. And cruel._

Without really registering it, I realized I wanted to sing. I cleared my throat, and racked my brain for something I could remember. The only thing that came to mind was something I didn't want to ruin. But, it was the only thing on the radio, so to speak, so I went along with it.

Quietly, I started, "Sometimes your memories pull you under. You try to get lost talking, before the days go by. But we're not getting any younger... I know it feels like real life has dragged us in it's tide. So, you'll stay awake, just like we used to do, and try to recreate. You say _'nothing's changed',_ and though I'm next to you..." My voice rises ever so slightly as I sing the next line a little louder. "It doesn't feel the same." 

"You'll say, _'I would never change, because our past is written in our bones, it's who we are!'_ But neither of us control where your mind goes when it goes too far." Bit by bit, I can feel myself getting louder with each line. But I don't even care anymore- it just feels nice to do something I know so well.

"So, you'll stay awake, and drag me in, too. You'll fail to recreate!" Something venomous enters my voice, before slithering back out again, leaving behind something stronger than before, more sure of itself. "Again, you say, _'nothing's changed!'_ I move away from you, because it doesn't feel the same."

I sit up, pitching myself forward a little, leaning closer to the cliff, drawing another breath. Behind me, something crunches in the snow, and while I tense up, I don't turn around. "You think, _'it doesn't matter if we change, it doesn't matter at all.'_ You'll cry, _'don't you worry about me, dear. Don't you worry at all, at all.'_ "

"It'll always matter if we change, it always matters, my doll. I'll always worry about you, friend, but it'll never feel the same." The music would swell at this part of the song, and so does my voice, and for a moment, I forget that there's no music accompanying me. "It doesn't feel the same! It'll never feel the same."

My voice drops back down to a whisper, and I fall back into the snow dramatically, though self aware. I knew I looked like an idiot, but a small part of me that still longed to be a child didn't care. "Because though it all stays, it'll never truly be the same. And even though you'll still stay, you'll never be the same. And even though we're both gone in a way, I'll always love you the same." As I gasped for air, completely out of breath from my little Disney moment, I think to myself, _I am so glad no one had to witness to that outburst-_

"Wow." I tense up, my face suddenly burning with pure, unadulterated horror and embarrassment. I sit up and whirl around to face Klondike, who's also sitting down in the frozen fluff. She's wearing a faint, embarrassed smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry for sneaking up on you, I guess. I just felt forgotten, I don't know." She avoids my eyes, playing with the snow, and molding it in her gloved hands. Her ears and hair fell forward, hiding her face a little.

That's when it smacked me in the face, the date, I mean. _Oh, I am the worst boyfriend in history._ "This isn't going to sound good, but I kinda forgot what today was." She suddenly looked up, her eyes even more injured and sad than before. I quickly finished what I was going to say, unable to stand the melancholy, blue pools on her face. "Look, I'm just going to be blunt with you- I forgot because I was overwhelmed with panic. And, I was overwhelmed with panic because Scratch is getting released on parole in March."

Klondike's eyes flashed from hurt to anger as quick as lightning. She bared her teeth slightly, her sapphire eyes narrowed to slits. "What? Are you serious?" She growled, the pure fury behind her voice making me flinch involuntarily. She softened slightly, but her eyes still smoldered with a fierce intensity. "Aster, you should have told me."

I threw my hands up in the air in a helpless gesture, before pushing myself to my feet. "I wasn't thinking about you, Klondike! I was thinking about what I was going to do if Scratch came back and saw me there! What he would do to me!" I crossed my arms, making me seem aloof, but in reality I was trying to hold myself together. _I don't want to cry in front of her again. It's not her job to babysit me through a mental breakdown._

She stood too, taking a step towards me, before hesitating, her arm partially outstretched, as if she wanted to pull me to her. "I didn't mean it like that, Aster, I swear. I want... I want to help. Please." In a low whisper I don't think she intended me to hear, she added, "I love you, Aster."

Something ached in my chest, those simple, three words causing me a world of pain once again. _Well, it's not that bad, actually. Sorta._ I scooped her to me without warning, surprising both of us. The ache faded as I buried my face in her scarf, and she hugged me back just as fiercely. Softly, I whispered back, "I'm sorry I forgot. I really am."

"No, I understand completely." I felt her surprisingly warm mouth touch my cheek quickly and lightly, which made me wonder briefly if it even happened at all, or if I imagined it. "But we're together now, and that's all that matters." Klondike moved back, and pressed her lips to mine. I leaned into the kiss, before she broke it, her face a little red. _I don't think that's from the cold._

Her gloved hand brushed my cheek, giving me a soft smile. "I still want to hang out with you today, y'know." I press my forehead against hers, making her laugh quietly.

"We still can, but I'll need you to make up for lost time this morning." I raised my eyebrows at her sly comment, curious about the gentle, yet knowing smile she was now wearing.

"Oh? How so?" I ask, while Klondike bites the inside of her cheek, darting her eyes away for a moment before replying. _Oh, are we suddenly going to be shy?_

"What's your aunt's policies about having someone sleep over?" I blushed, chuckling nervously, but hoping it didn't come off that way. _I wish I could be as confident as you are._ I shrugged in a nonchalant way.

"I don't think she needs to know, if you want my opinion. But, if I recall correctly, her rules were, and I quote, 'just don't get anyone pregnant, unless you can pay child support.'" Klondike laughed brightly, her face flushed an even deeper shade of red. Something about her eyes seemed to dance with light when she laughed, making me want to have her laughing all the time.

"Well, it's not like we have to worry about any of... that. So, I'd say it's a go, then?" I nodded in response, and she beamed even brighter. "Cool, I'll just text my parents, and tell them I'm staying the night at Tulip's again. It's not like they can get ahold of her parents to check, anyway." While she talked, she absentmindedly pulled out her necklace just to fidget with it.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day, then?" I shivered as a freezing gale blew over both of us, which made Klondike huddle closer to me for a second. "Preferably something warm."

She brightened a little when I brought up plans, and her tail started to twitch with excitement. I bit back a laugh, just waiting expectantly for it to turn into a full on wag. "Oh, I've got _plenty_ of ideas, _Minou,_ don't you even worry about it!"

"I never expected less."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I languidly walked into the house, greeting my parents automatically and without thought. When I got no reply, I hardly noticed it, my mind still on the passenger in my car. My very being seemed to hum with a strange sort of electricity he ignited within me, something that's always been there.

I walk weightlessly up the stairs, smiling like the lovestruck fool I am. Gently, I trailed my hand along the wall, like I used to when I was younger, just enjoying the feeling of the wallpaper under my fingers. I gracefully walked into my room, and started to pack an overnight bag, humming the tune of the song Aster was singing to myself. _Who knew he could sing? I sure didn't, good God._

Softly, I mumbled the words I could remember from the song under my breath as I finished packing. I zipped the bag shut, and threw it over my shoulder, leaving the room with a single look back. I sort of danced as I walked, like I was some sort of princess in a kid's movie, doing little twirls here and there, walking so delicately it looked like I was floating.

I crossed my hands over my heart, leaning against the stairway wall, belting out half forgotten words of Aster's song as if I'd known them all my life. I slid a little, stumbling down a few more stairs, and scaring the hell out of myself. My eyes widened and I threw my arms out to steady myself. One of hands latched onto the railing, and I held onto it the whole way down, deciding that maybe I should walk down the stairs normally. _Way to have a Disney moment, Klondike._

I walked back out the front door, silently thanking God that no one had been there to see my little outburst, and close call on the stairs. _I sure know Aster wouldn't let me forget it, the jerk._ Still, something inside of me seemed to melt when I thought of him at all, so he's doing something right.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

"Do you want anything to eat?" Aster asks as I look around the house, instantly charmed by how small and cute it was. The colors were all faded and pastel, and the style was overall very cutesy. There was an older tv sitting on a coffee table at the far end of the tiny living room, with a small woman in a recliner opposite of it.

Her skin was a rich coffee color, and her overall shape was small and plump. Her eyes were a vibrant brown, and her skin had the odd freckle here and there. Her round face turned towards us, and her owl-like eyes took me in, and small, mischievous smile spreading across her face. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a girl home!" Her voice was deep and rich, and slightly accented with a hint of the country.

She stood up, and she was even shorter than I'd initially realized. She turned her smirk to Aster, who was blushing furiously now. "Aunt Daie, please..." She shook her head, cackling at his embarrassment. Daie turned her attention back to me, taking my hands, and smiling up at me. I gave a shy smile back.

"I'm Daie, by the way, darling. It's lovely to meet you." _She seems pretty wise. I probably shouldn't cross her._

"You too. I'm Klondike." I glanced over at Aster's mortified expression, and cracked a smile of my own. I raised an eyebrow at Daie, smirking. "Aww, look. We've flustered the poor boy."

She cackled again, dropping my hands, and sashaying towards the kitchen. "I like her, Asteran! You play nice, okay? And I don't need any babies, yet, though, so behave yourselves!" Aster blushed even deeper, and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the stairway. I snickered, trailing behind him. At the top, there was only one door. He opened it, dropping my arm and walking inside.

I followed him closely behind, placing my bag down by the door. Aster sat on his bed, throwing himself back with a dramatic sigh. I chuckle, strutting over to him, and laying down beside him. I roll over on my side, smiling blissfully. Aster smiles weakly back, reaching over to brush my hair out of my face. I shivered at the contact, which only made him smile wider.

"I didn't know you could sing, Asie." Aster blushed a little, darting his bright eyes away from me. He closed them, and shook his head, a little puff of exasperated laughter escaping him. "I'm serious! It was nice."

He shrugged shyly. "It was a song my mother used to sing sometimes. She was pretty good, and she'd sing it so sweetly, I never noticed until later how sad the lyrics are." He opened his eyes again, a burning intensity inside of them. "You really liked it, huh?"

I nodded sincerely, draping one of my arms around him. I press my mouth to his softly, while he leans into it. Aster wraps his arms around me, pulling me even closer. Everything inside of me seemed to light on fire as he touched me, a steady, terrifyingly wonderful warmth spreading throughout my body. I made a soft noise at the back of my throat, which made Aster pull back.

We were both breathing heavily, and staring at each other through half closed eyes. I was trembling with pure, unadulterated desire, and I could see Aster shaking, too. "Did... did I hurt you?" He panted, but the words didn't register with me right away. I shook my head.

"What? No, I'm fine. Why did you-"

"I don't think I've ever heard you make that noise before." My face flamed an even brighter shade of red than I'm sure it already was. He sat up, running a hand through his hair, looking completely flustered. "We should go eat." Without waiting for a reply, Aster got up and walked out of the room.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I sat in Aster's room after dinner, brushing my hair in front of an old vanity, and thinking about what the fuck I was doing. _What's wrong with me? Why does he make me feel like that?_

Turns out, Daie was pretty good company- she was sassy and sweet, and had an excellent sense of flair. _She also is a cooking icon, good God._ I idolly patted my overfull stomach with my spare hand, still brushing through my hair with the other. My phone chimed from its place on the vanity's table, and I scooped it up, looking at the screen. _"Hope you girls don't stay up too late!!!!!"_

I unlocked it, sending a quick _"Don't worry about it Mom"_ in reply. She sent back a bunch of hearts, and the conversation was over. I placed it back down, and got up to change into my nightgown. I peeled off my trusty old turtleneck, then my leggings, putting them both into my bag. Just as I pulled on my nightgown, the door opened, and Aster walked in.

I turned around, partially startled. His hair and tail were wet- he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a comfortable looking t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants- like usual. He smiled tiredly at me, before yawning and stretching his arms. "I'm absolutely beat. What about you?"

I shrugged, brushing past him to go over to the bed. My tail brushed him as I walked by, making him jump. I snickered softly, easily laying down, and climbing under the covers. Aster clicked the lamp off, shrouding the room in near darkness; the only light came from his small window, where the moon shone without a care. I moved close to the wall, while Aster laid on the outside.

I placed my back against the wall, snuggling my face into the hollow of his chest. Aster kissed the top of my head, and sighed contentedly.

" _Minou_?" I asked shyly, closing my eyes as I got comfortable. Aster shifted his arms around me, trying to get more comfortable as well.

"Yes, puppy?" I smiled to myself, loving the sound of my nickname. _Or at least the way it sounds coming from him._ I felt my face warm a little as I tried to think of a way to ask this gracefully.

"Can... can you sing for me?" Aster laughed softly in response, making me blush a little.

Without warning, he began in a soft undertone, "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting..."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike lets Tiger in on the word on the street. Klondike and Aster go to visit a rather strange mental facility patient. Aster's poor decisions once again come back to bite him in the ass, but this time, things are a lot worse for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains death and violence! Please proceed with caution.

~...🙗...~

March, 2016

~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Aster asked to be alone today; it was the day Scratch was getting released, and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Personally, I wanted to be there to console him, but it really was his choice. Not only that, but something seemed off. The air had a certain stiff, angry quality to it; like a lion about to pounce.

I walked around the cul de sac, breezing past Chancey, kicking absentmindedly at the somewhat melting snow that still stubbornly littered the ground. The cold wind nipped at my face, and I buried it deeper into my scarf, trying to avoid chapping my lips even more. My gloved hands resided in my coat pockets, idly fiddling with the junk in them. It was eerily quiet, no cars or anything. I tilted my head down, staring at my wet boots as I walked, trying to make a game out of avoiding the cracks in the concrete.

"Shut up, all of you!"

My head snapped up at the sound of Juniper's screeching caterwauls, my floppy ears instantly swiveling in her direction. I skulked closer, trying to keep low as I found the crowd that had gathered in the park. They had all begun to talk at once, some announcement of Juniper's had clearly caused some controversy. _But am I surprised? Not really._

The black haired Crown continued to snarl down at her subjects, her snake-like tail bristled to its fullest. "I am your Crown, you ingrates! And I will be taken seriously-"

"Amber's our Crown!" Shouted a Leaf next to me, making me jump. A few more rallying cries of accent sounded across the crowd, and Juniper's emerald eyes widened in rage, her face flushed a deep, unattractive scarlet.

"Amber is as good as dead!" Juniper fired back, her voice dripping with toxicity, slipping into an almost hiss. My tail and scalp started to prickle, my instincts warning me to run as far and as fast as I could. Somehow, I continued to hold my ground, scolding myself for being such a meek coward. _Aster wouldn't run. And neither will I._

"I saw her myself! Her face was drained of color, and she showed no signs of life! Amber Rose is no more! I am Crown! And you will obey me, or face the consequences." The crowd quieted nearly instantly, their gazes shifting around nervously. Several people shuffle their feet, as if contemplating running, like I had.

Lillibeth suddenly appeared at Juniper's shoulder, holding her arm as if to embrace it. "And I am your Sword. It's what Thomas would've wanted, after all." For once, she seemed completely in control, and it made my skin crawl. _Where is this going, you harpy?_ "And, don't forget, if Juniper and I say that we want war with the Shadows, we will get it." Her leafy eyes smoldered like green fire.

"I will find justice for my sisters, and it will be downtown. Meet us Cianamin's Square, or you will be exiled for treason. Am I clear?" I took a step back, crossing my arms protectively over my chest. My eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights', and just as petrified. I choked back a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that had begun to rise up my throat, turning as walking slowly away. It took all of my willpower not to sprint all the way to Aster's side, despite being horribly out of shape. _If all of this running for my life stuff keeps up though, I'll be practically a cross country runner._

Once I was far enough away, I cursed loudly, trembling. _What the hell do they think they're doing?! Everyone's going to die! This is going to be an all out bloodbath. I need to tell Asie-_ I stopped myself, something inside of me hardening with resolve.   
  


_I don't need to constantly run to him. Besides, he's doing his own thing today. I can go tell Tiger myself... if I can even remember where Aster said the Shadows' hideout is._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

My footsteps echoed dully through the dark, damp alleyways; my head on a swivel, looking out for something potentially dangerous. My eyes were wide and owl-like, constantly surveying the shifting darkness. I crossed my arms over my chest, slumping my shoulders forward. _How do they see anything here? It's practically pitch black._

"Well, well, well." My whole body froze, my tail bristling out. My head jerked upward to the catwalk above me; a pair of gleaming, puss-colored eyes staring down at me. My throat suddenly felt as if it was full of cotton, my tongue heavy and useless in my mouth.

Tiger crouched down, becoming a little clearer in my view. A shit-eating grin was smeared across his pale face, his gaze was dangerous and predatory. His claws flashed briefly, as if he was just stretching them. _Maybe to make a point._ "You're an awfully long way from home, Klondike."

I repressed a small shudder. _Dear lord, do I hate the way he says my name._ I forced myself to speak, my voice was steady, but a little husky. "I'm here to warn you." He chuckled darkly, making a shiver run through me. _Maybe I should have gotten Aster._

He tilted his head to the side mockingly. "Warn me of what? Doll, there's nothin' you have to say to me." I flushed angrily, baring my teeth.

Forcing myself not to stamp my foot, I growled, "I suppose you don't care about the Suburban's strike at midnight tonight, then?" I could sense his interest quickening, so I continued, "They want an all out war, Tiger. Juniper and Lillibeth are planning a massacre, and I'm risking life and limb to help you."

The Spade stroked his chin in thought, narrowing his eyes. "A strike at midnight, you say? How do I know you're really on our side, doll?"

I nearly screamed in frustration, clenching my fists at my sides. My tail lashed, and I sharply turned my head away. "Are you really willing to risk lives on that?" I snarled. Tiger growled under his breath, and I felt my heart drop. _Maybe I shouldn't be so bold. I'm in his home turf, after all. And it's not like I have Aster for protection._

Angrily, he clucked his tongue, "I didn't know the Suburbans were such cowards. Oh well, I guess I should've." He shook his head, standing up to his full height again. His face became obscured with shadow, his expression suddenly unreadable. "I'll tell Fyrain to get the gang ready, I suppose." He turned, facing away from me. "You should get out of here before someone less friendly finds you, Klondike. And stay out of that Crown's way, ya hear? Just a bit of advice."

I nodded, turning to leave. Behind me, in an undertone, he muttered, "Oh dear lord, what would Specks think of this? And I know Scratch isn't going to be happy..." _I highly doubt that's his main concern, Tiger. He has revenge to enact, after all._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

A quick check with their new parents told me that Scratch hadn't attempted to see my siblings, which was relieving. But, I knew he wouldn't be looking for them- now that he was out, it's me he's searching for. This thought curled me into a ball in the corner of my bed, as I stared at the door anxiously.

Daie had valiantly tried to talk to me this morning when I came down to quickly eat a bowl of cereal, but even she had no words. At least, no words that could reassure me. _And who would? I mean, who could even comfort anyone when they know their life is in possible danger?_ The answer suddenly came to me, unbidden and unwanted.

I reached for my phone, sending Klondike a quick, thoughtless text, asking her to meet me at the hospital. I rose to my feet shakily, taking a deep breath to steady myself. _I can do this. It's not like I'm going to get shot as soon as I walk out of the door._ But, just in case, I left through the window, carefully climbing down the side of the house, and landing in the bushes with a soft thump.

I stood, dusting myself off. I zip my coat, and pull on my gloves as I start to walk down the sidewalk. I keep my pace brisk, my eyes darting around constantly. It was an extremely cold, overcast day. The sky seemed like it was going to dump more snow on us any minute, which was getting old by now. _It's March. Can we move on, Mother Nature?_

My shoulders slumped forward, as I tried to make myself look as unremarkable as possible. It wasn't hard- I'd been doing this trick for years. As I approached the hospital, however, I was tackled in a fierce hug, almost knocking me over.

I planted my feet surely on the ground, embracing Klondike back, laughing. She nuzzled into my neck, kissing me under my scarf. She pulled back, her eyes alight. "I thought you didn't want to see me today!"

I held her tightly, shrugging but unable to suppress a smile. "I can't help myself sometimes, Klondike. I'm only mortal." I cupped her head in my hands, kissing her forehead. She smiled, and her face started to glow a soft red from all of the attention. Her expression sobered a bit as she remembered where we were.

Klondike took a small step back, looking me over as if to check me for the signs of a mental breakdown. "Why did you want to meet here, of all places? I get it's public, but... it's kind of random." I shrugged, averting my gaze.

"I just thought you'd maybe want to meet my mom." Her eyes go wide, and she blushes. Klondike folds her arms, taking a small, shy step towards me. She grabs my hand, holding it in hers.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I smile widely, hugging her to me again. I give her a kiss on the cheek, while she hugs me back, nuzzling into my neck. She pulled back again, a gentle expression on her face. "Let's go in." I shivered. "I'm freezing out here."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

The inside of the hospital reminded me strongly of the shelter the twins had stayed at before they were adopted; there was an overarching sense of despair lingering around in the very fabric of the place. The place was also freezing, but at least not as cold as outside. Antiseptic and other chemical scents filled the claustrophobic air. I shivered under my coat, grabbing for Aster's hand. 

He gently took mine, giving me a small, reassuring smile. I leaned into his arm as we checked in; he spoke in such an automatic tone, like he'd done this a million times before. _Which I'm sure he has._ The receptionist gave me a brief, suspicious once over, before Aster waved her off, explaining that I would be okay. "She's okay. Don't worry about it."

I still had to sign in, of course, but we were soon on our way. Aster strode over to the elevators confidently while I trailed behind him, still holding his hand tightly. Aster pulled me into the elevator with him, and pressed the door shut button. I tilted my head up, kissing him briefly on the cheek. Aster blushed, smiling softly, and throwing his arm around me.

"You're such a dork." He muttered, and I shrugged, smirking. His eyes flickered down to me briefly, a flash of affection in his gaze. "But, I guess you're my dork." Gently, he nuzzled into my hair, pulling away as soon as the doors dinged open.

"I know." I tucked my face into my scarf, trying to hide the tinge of blush on my cheeks. Aster walked out, his tail brushing my legs, begging me to follow. I trudged after him, shoving my hands into the pockets of my coat. My footsteps sounded dull on the cold tile, and while my eyes were fixated on Aster's back, I noticed how tense he really was. _He's not slouching, or slinking around like a shadow. This has to be a first for him._

I nearly bumped into him when he came to a sudden halt, my nose inches from the base of his neck. I stepped out from behind him, my eyes searching his strained face. I grabbed his hand reassuringly, whispering, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know this is probably hard on you, Asie."

He shook his head stubbornly, his eyes never leaving the door, numbered 402. His fists clenched and unclenched, and I thought I could see the tiniest bit of his claws. Without warning, he swung the door open, calling out in a small voice. "Hello?" _He sounds like he's way younger than he actually is._

There was a single person in the room- a woman sitting up in a starchy white hospital bed. Her skin was a deep ebony, similar to Daie's, if not a little lighter. Her hair was the same color as Aster's, and just as curly. The only difference was it went down to her waist; it fell around her in a curly, fluffy, charcoal curtain. Her cat tail, which was wrapped close to her, was the same color as her hair, with the exception of the white tip. Her ears were the same, uniform black, and folded back against her head in shock. Her brown eyes were a little hazy, but strangely focused- almost too much.

"Asteran?" Her voice was low, and gravely, but also tinged with awe. Something about it seemed like it would have a musical quality to it, under normal circumstances, at least. She moved shakily off the bed, spreading her arms wide, and not even bothering to straighten her wrinkled hospital gown. Standing up, she was only a little taller than Aster. "My Asteri, you're here."

Aster shuffled his feet, embarrassed; he looked like he wanted to smile, but couldn't bring himself to. "Mom, hi." Awkwardly, he thrust out an arm towards me, directing her odd gaze to another target. "This is Klondike. I wanted her to meet you."

Night moves towards me with frightening speed, seeming almost shark-like in demeanor. She grinned toothily, clasping her hands together. Without taking her eyes off of me, she asked Aster, "Asteri, I had no idea you had made a new friend." Her eyes ripped up and down my form almost violently, and I shuddered. Aster grabbed my arm, pulling me a little closer almost protectively.

Night stepped back, admiring the pair of us, smiling in a smug, satisfied way. She nodded to herself, narrowing her intense eyes. Without any sort of warning, Aster and I were pulled into a sudden hug, that ended just as quickly. Her hands remained on my shoulders, our eyes locked in some sort of battle. "Please be nice to my Asteri, Klondike. He's a very... delicate boy. Take care of him while they keep me here, will you?"

I nodded sincerely, if not a bit fearfully. "Yes ma'am. I'll take care of him." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small, almost rueful smile form on Aster's face. She whirled on him, studying her son carefully. Night's hand cupped the side of Aster's face, and he looked somewhat embarrassed, avoiding her gaze. Her expression was so full of unadulterated affection for her child, I felt somewhat embarrassed for him.

"Look at me, Asteri." Her voice was quiet and soothing, like a lullaby. Aster's eyes flickered to her face reluctantly, and I had to hold back a small laugh. _He looks like a stubborn little kid._ Softly, she continued, "Be careful, will you? I worry so much, stuck up here, in this cramped little room." Something seemed to sharpen in Aster's expression as she said that, and he took a small step back, just out of her reach.

"I'll be fine, Mom." His voice seemed a little harder than before, but Night didn't notice it. He gave her a small once over, and added, "I'm glad you're okay." Aster stepped back through the door, pulling me with him.

Night visibly panicked, grabbing for Aster, but missing. "Asteri, where are you going? You just got here!" He turned away from her, his demeanor crueler than before. His tail started to bristle, his pupils narrowing a bit. His grip tightened on my arm, and his claws poked a little through my sleeve.

"I need to take Klondike home." His voice was strangely flat, and lifeless, as if he was holding back anger. I searched his face with worried eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixed straight ahead, staring at nothing. I looked back at Night, who was still staring at her son. Tears shone in her eyes as Aster continued to walk away, not even looking back.

"Asteran!" She howled, alerting a few nurses to her presence. They brushed past us effortlessly, taking an arm each between them, and pulling her back into her room. Night dug her heels in, growling in pure rage. Her tail lashed, and she bared her teeth, snapping at the nurses as they attempted to calm her. I just watched in horrified fascination, before Aster pulled me away and back into the elevator.

Aster watched the doors, still refusing to look at me. His expression was stony and mask-like; his face didn't even look like his. I studied him with wide eyes, before sidling next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. Aster stiffened a little, taking a small breath in. "What does Asteri mean? Or is it like Asie, and just a nickname?"

His gaze flickered to me briefly, before looking back to the door. "It's Greek for star. That's part of the reason she named me that." I smiled gently, my expression softening. Aster blushed faintly, shuffling his feet.

"I like it. It's nice." He stiffly nodded once, and I fully grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "You get so embarrassed, Asie..." The doors opened, and I moved my head off of his shoulder, not wanting to fluster him in public. I took his hand, and we walked out of the elevator, and then the building, back into the frosty climate.

We started to walk to my car, Aster sticking close to me, his tail occasionally brushing my legs. Casually, I remarked, "I want to be with you tonight," before getting into the vehicle.

Aster opened the passenger door, and climbed inside the car as well. His expression was curious, but unsurprised. "Anything special happening tonight, or...?" I bit the inside of my cheek, facing forward and buckling my seatbelt. Aster sensed my anxiety, placing a hand on my arm. "Klondie?"

I sighed. _This was unavoidable._ "There's going to be a fight tonight, between the Shadows and Suburbans." I could feel his interest quicken, along with his temper. Carefully, I continued, "I heard about it this morning at Chancey. Juniper and Lillibeth want war, alright? So I went and warned Tiger. It's not going to be a complete massacre, like they wanted. But... people are going to die. And I don't want to be alone, even if I'm just at home." I clenched my eyes shut, screwing up my face in an attempt to hold my sudden tears in. "I'm... scared."

Aster leaned over the console, grabbing and turning my face towards him gently. I opened my eyes, meeting his concerned, golden brown gaze. I felt a small, warm tear slide down my cheek, but it was deftly brushed away by Aster's thumb. "It's going to be okay." His voice was affectionate and tender, making something ache deep in my chest. "I'm here, alright? I'll be there tonight."

"What about Daie-"

"You know her rules are about as substantial as cardboard and styrofoam." He rolled his eyes, a shy grin peeking out like the sun from behind clouds. I smiled back, brushing my hand across the side of his face, and pushing his hair back. Aster leaned forward, kissing me concisely. "I'll be there, puppy."

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against his. "Thank you," I whispered faintly. "So much."

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I stared down at my blissfully sleeping girlfriend, who was now holding a pillow in place of me, before looking back to my phone. Tiger's text glared back up at me menacingly, before another appeared under it. _"I know you don't want anything to happen to her, so you'd better fucking show up. And if you don't, not only will she be dead, but you'll be too."_

I looked back to Klondike, something in my chest crying out. _I wish Amber was still here with me. So I wouldn't be alone. She's been gone for a while now, I wonder if she's waking up._ I stooped down, kissing Klondike's cheek softly, before turning to face the balcony doors. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed right after it, making me flinch away. I steeled myself again, throwing my coat on, and zipping it up.

I cast one least longing look Klondike's way, before fleeing out of the balcony doors, and sliding down the ladder, my coat quickly getting slick with rain. I jumped the fence, and dashed down the street, my footsteps echoing loudly between the claps of thunder. My ears quirked towards the sounds of conflict that clanged through the streets of Alley Cat Alley. My tail bristled in pure fear, and I knew I was a little late. _Fuck, it's after midnight. They've already started fighting._

I clambered up into the rafters of the catwalks, slinking around through the shadows. I watched the bloodshed from above, my whole body feeling frozen into place. Tiger's voice wafted up towards me, sounding snarky and confident. "Miss Vert, I have to say, you're only half as good a fighter as Amber! And with even less the brains!"

Juniper snarled loudly, and I could hear her lunge for him, and the sound of claws striking stone- maybe the brick wall of the building? More angered snarls and growls, followed by the ripping of flesh. But I could hardly tell if it was them or not, because the growls were all over. Suburban and City Shadow, finally meeting in battle.

I stealthily dropped down into the fray, instantly getting attacked by someone. I threw them off of me, growling in their face, before I realized who he was. "Fyrain?" He grinned savagely, patting me on the shoulder.

"So glad you could make it, Asteran." His gruff voice alerted a few other people to my presence; I could feel their sharp, predatory eyes on me, and I had to repress a shiver. Without another word, Fyrain threw himself back into the fight, leaving me with no choice but to do the same. _I would say I was glad to be here, but that'd be a lie, Fy._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I sat up, suddenly and violently jolted awake. My heart hammered roughly in my chest, and I tried to catch my breath. _I feel as if I've just run a marathon!_ My fingers gripped the blankets tightly, while my eyes flickered around the room. My hair was standing on end, and my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Images of my dream faded from my mind quickly- I couldn't remember what it was about, just the terror that came with it. I patted the bed in search of Aster's familiar shape, but I was alone. _Oh shit._

I threw the blankets off, a whole new type of fear flooding my system. _He went, didn't he? Oh my fucking God, he's going to get killed._ Clumsily, I staggered over to my door, throwing it open haphazardly; I didn't care if anyone heard me. _I need to get to Aster._

I almost fell down the stairs in my haste, trying to put on my pajama pants and move at the same time. A light flickered on upstairs, my father's voice calling down to me. "Klondike? Hon, what's all the hubbub about?"

I didn't reply, I was too focused on putting my boots on. Faintly, I realized I didn't have socks, but I didn't really care. _I have my knife and that's all that really matters._ Behind me, Dad walked up, putting a hand on my shoulder. I hardly felt it, mumbling, "I need to go." I reached for my keys on the key rack, but Dad grabbed them before I could reach them.

I whirled on him angrily, baring my teeth. He was unfazed, crossing his arms. "Where in the world are you headed so late at night, young lady?" I reached for my keys again, but he moved them out of my reach. Feebly, I continued to reach for them, but Dad was unyielding. His expression was pinched and serious, not to mention extremely suspicious.

"Aster's in trouble." I explained in an exasperated tone, waving my hands wildly. Dad's eyes widened, an angry grimace spreading across his face. "I need to get to him, please. He's going to die-"

"Klondike," He began, using a voice I'd only ever heard from him one other time. _And that's when Mayweather crashed the car, when she was joyriding with friends. Oh God, how much trouble am I in?_

"Webster?" Mom's voice came from the stairs, as she stepped into view. She flicked on the light switch, looking confused and a little lost. She grabbed for Dad's arm, giving us both a worried glance. "What's going on? Klondike, why do you have your boots on?"

"She's going to Aster's." Dad's voice had become a soft growl. I stared at him in indignation, fury building inside of me. I glared at him, wide eyed, while Mom placed a shocked hand over her mouth.

"Klondike, sweetie! What has gotten into you? You... you haven't slept with him, have you?" I repressed a shriek of frustration, turning my back roughly on my parents. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, but I wretched it away, snarling.

"I don't have to take this! Aster could be dead, for God's sake!" I threw my arms up angrily, and flung the front door open. A misty gale swept in through the newly opened port, stinging my face. I scowled at it, planting my feet determinedly as Dad continued to speak.

"I highly doubt that, sweetie. And besides, we don't want you in danger anyway. He'll be fine. There's no need for you to go chasing after your little boyfriend." I clenched my fists at my sides, my eyes shtting forcefully as Mom inquired about something else.

"How do you know he's in 'danger', anyway? Did he text you?" When I didn't respond, she gasped in pure disbelief. "He wasn't here, was he? Webster, our daughter's been sleeping with this boy right under our noses!"

I looked at them over my shoulder, my eyes pits of blue fire in my face. "I can't believe you two! I never slept with anyone, for God's sake!" I spat, practically trembling with anger. _I need to go. This is stupid!_ "As for putting myself in danger, wouldn't you two do the same for each other?"

Mom shook her head, seeming almost amused, while Dad smirked. "We're married, sweetie. And have been for years. You're just a kid, we wouldn't expect you to understand."

I threw my head back, letting out a melodramatic groan. "I don't have time for this condescending bullshit!" I rushed out the door, and into the storm, leaving my parents yelling after me. _Let them chase me! I just can't let Aster die because of some stupid, confused loyalties he has!_

I skid on slick shoes through the thunderous streets, not affected in the slightest by the storm. I had hardly gotten downtown, when I could hear the clamour. I was panting in the freezing air, out of breath, but I couldn't stop. I dodged a few blows that were directed my way, making sure to stay out of the eyeline of anyone with a gun. Blood was flying with the raindrops, growls and snarls and screams blending with the thunder, into one horrifying symphony of chaos. _Why haven't the cops been called yet? Can no one hear this?!_

The scene was bathed in the sickly yellow glow of the streetlamps, making it all look unearthly and fake. There was no way any of this could be real, and yet it was. Children killing each other like some sort of dystopian novel, playing out directly in front of me. As much as I wanted to gape, I couldn't afford to stop. My eyes were constantly searching the endless sea of people for any sign of Aster, when I finally spotted him.

He was attempting to hold off someone I didn't exactly recognize, looking furious as well as concentrated. I took a step toward him, before shrinking back as a thunderous noise erupted in front of me. Aster collapsed to the ground, clutching his side with quickly reddening fingers. Above him, Lillibeth stood, holding, literally, the smoking gun. She stared down at him with an empty expression that was almost gleeful. Her eyes caught the light, gleaming almost silver. "And now, I'll finally avenge Amber Rose."

I didn't think- I just jumped at her, knocking her over with a loud growl of fear and anger. Lillibeth stared up at me with a confused expression, seeming more like the Lilli I used to know. "Why are you here? You didn't even know this was happening."

She reached for her gun, but I pinned her arms, snarling, "If you want your plans to be top secret, I don't suggest shouting them from the top of a boulder." She hissed, her pupils narrowing down to slits. Lillibeth pushed me off of her with one great heave, sending me sprawling onto the pavement. I scrambled to my feet, just barely missing her gunshot. I lept towards her, pushing her gun into the air, and sending it away from her. It landed several feet away, amidst the crowd. She yowled in rage, tackling me over. Her claws dug into my skin through my coat, and her teeth met my ear. I kicked upwards, but she was as unyielding as stone.

I reached into my pocket, clutching my knife. I brandished it for a moment, before Lillibeth attempted to bite into my throat like some sort of feral. I buried the knife in her chest in one quick movement, letting out a fearful scream. Lillibeth howled in pain, and I threw her off of me, plunging the knife deeper, before pulling it out in one, quick jerk. She screamed once more, clutching at her chest, and bleeding fountains all over the pavement. I trembled, cleaning the knife on the hem of my nightgown thoughtlessly. I stared down at Lillibeth's corpse for another moment, before looking around.

My eyes caught Juniper's, as she stared at me across the battlefield. Her emerald eyes shone bright with tearful anger, and at once I knew I'd just made my life infinitely worse. She took a small step towards me, before getting pulled into another scrap with someone. I shuddered with relief, but I knew this was far from over. Dread creeped down my spine, and I felt vaguely sick as I stared down at Lillibeth, who's screams were quieting. I stepped over her, and crouched beside Aster's raggedly breathing form.

I felt tears fall numbly down my face as I cradled his head in my arms, crying quietly. Aster's eyelids twitched, then opened fully, revealing his brilliant, but slightly unfocused eyes. They sparked with recognition, and a faint, rueful smile played upon his lips. He attempted to sit up, but grimaced in pain, letting out a low hiss. My eyes flickered briefly down to his wound- his fingers were still pressed against it, but they were slippery with his blood. I looked back up at his face, choking back a sob.

He laughed harshly, but it turned into more of a gasping cough. "My Klondie... imagine seeing you here, in hell." I steeled my emotions, forcing myself to my feet. I pulled Aster to his, putting his arm around my shoulders. He hissed in pain, and began to pant heavily. His claws dug into my shoulder as he attempted to steady himself, but I hardly noticed. I started the long walk towards the hospital, feeling numb with pure determination.

He panted out another laugh as I dragged him down the street. Behind me, I heard sirens drawing closer. _At least they'll stop the fight._ Aster tried to take a few steps here and there, talking breathlessly. "I'm gonna die. Oh God, the day is finally here. Are you happy Luna?!" He called out in a halfhearted sob. "I'm finally dying! Are you satisfied?" I hushed him, walking that much faster.

Aster's blood had soaked into my side, mixing with Lillibeth's, and some of my own. He turned his eyes towards me, smiling through his tears. Blood was smeared across his cheek, and was trickling down the side of his head through a smaller gash. "You're so beautiful, Klondike." I kept my eyes fixed ahead, my sobs getting louder as he continued to talk. The hospital was only a few streets over; we were getting close. _Aster, hang on, please._

"I know I knew that already, but wow. You... you look like some kind of guardian angel." He shook his head, smiling weakly. More tears slid down his unusually pale face, and he trembled with pain and distress. "I just want to say... I wanted to tell you that I love you, alright? Just in case... just in case I..."

We were finally at the hospital. I dragged him through the door of the ER, calling out for help. Nurses and doctors were upon us in a second, pulling us apart. I felt thoughtlessly distressed from being separated from him, but I let the doctors pull me into a room. I could feel other people's eyes on me, staring in abject horror at the bloody mess I was.

I could scarcely feel the doctor's hands as she checked me over, and bandaged up my minor wounds. Fiantly, I could hear her say I didn't need any stitches. I nodded, feeling fuzzy headed. She studied me for a moment longer, before placing a blanket around my shoulders. She left the room, and returned with a phone. She placed it in my hand, telling me to call my parents.

I numbly dialed my mother's phone number, to which she answered almost immediately. When she spoke, her voice was panicked. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. I'm at the emergency room. Aster got shot- he was caught in a crossfire." I could sense her shock, and then her shame.

"Sweetie..."

"Don't apologize. You were just being careful. But now, I need a change of clothes." I examined my completely ruined nightgown numbly.

"I can have your father come and pick you up-"

"I'm not leaving Aster." I tensed, forcing myself to finish, even at the risk of getting into even deeper trouble. "Mom, I love him. I can't... I can't just leave him." My voice shook, and I started to cry again. To my surprise, she didn't start up our old argument.

Instead, she just sighed. "I'll explain it to your father. You know, he just wants you to be a little girl forever, Klondike." I could hear the faint smile in her voice, which relaxed me. "And I'm guilty of it, too."

"Thanks, Mom." I sighed tearfully, smiling gratefully. She chuckled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Don't mention it." The line went dead as she hung up. _She always liked getting the last word in._ I sat there, in the cold room, starting forward at the wall blankly, until the doctor came back in with my father.

He looked defeated, but relieved. Wearily, he handed me my clothes, and muttered a small apology. I smiled just as tiredly, accepting his side hug, and parting words of wisdom. "Just be careful with boys, alright? I was one once, and I know exactly what they think about all day." And with that, my dad was gone.

The doctor took my arm, and lead me down a hallway, passing me off to a hagard nurse. He gave me a once over as the doctor explained where to take me. I was finally lead into what would be Aster's room. It was dark and empty, and as cold as the rest of the building. "He's in surgery." The nurse explained with a small yawn. "Until then, if I were you, honey, I'd shower."

I gave him a small nod. "Thanks. I will." He left me there, alone in the cold little room. I gripped my plastic bag of clothes, and walked determinedly into the tiny, cramped bathroom. The shower took a little while to figure out, but once I did, I sat under the stream of warm water, my knees pulled to my chest. I started to cry again, but I hardly noticed, my insides feeling oddly numb.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I had already washed myself, but I was still sitting in the shower, letting the water fall over me. Something about it was so comforting- maybe the steady heat of it all? I leaned my head against the shower wall, staring blankly at the simple, white curtain.The water was starting to chill, and I shivered, spurred into movement by the base instinct craving for warmth. I climbed out of the shower, wrapping myself in a strangely thin towel.

As I got dressed, I could hear movement in the adjacent room, and the low hum of voices. I pulled on my shirt, and pajama pants, and stumbled clumsily into the room, as if I'd forgotten how to work my legs. The same nurse that I'd encountered earlier came to my side, holding my arm so I didn't fall completely. It was then that I noticed his ears- they were mouse ears, which I somehow didn't see before. _I must have been too distraught earlier. Oh, Aster..._

My eyes stuck to his motionless form, laying so peacefully on his hospital bed. I stumbled towards him, but the nurse held me back. Softly, he said, "Be easy with him, honey. They gave him six stitches in his head, and thirteen in his side. He's also doped up to high heaven, but that doesn't mean he won't be able to feel it if you touch his wounds." I nodded numbly in reply, never taking my gaze off of the slumbering tom.

The mouse-eared nurse let go of my arm, trailing out of the room with the rest of the staff. Gently, they closed the door behind them, casting the room into darkness once more. Aster shifted in the bed, his weak voice calling out to me, "I know you're there, Klondie. You can come here."

I shuffle closer to his bedside, peering down anxiously at the resting tom. Aster rolled over with a small grimace, his eyes meeting mine. His arm shakily reached up to caress the side of my face, and I leaned down into it, laying down partially on the bed. Aster wears a faint smile, as if he was mildly amused at this whole mess we've gotten into. "What's up with the sudden shyness, puppy?"

It took me a moment to find my voice, and when I did, all I could manage was, "I don't want to hurt you." Aster rolled his eyes, and patted the spot next to him.

"You are the least of my worries, Klondike." Something inside of me lurched at the sound of my name, and I found myself curling up to Aster, burying my face in his neck. My eyes pricked with tears, and a strangled half sob forced its way out of me. Aster wrapped his arms around me, murmuring comforts and stroking my hair. "Oh, my poor puppy... it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"I thought you were going to die..." I argued roughly, my voice as thick as syrup. My voice broke into more sobs, as Aster kissed the top of my head. "I... I didn't know what I was going to do without you." I lifted my head to glare daggers at him, a sudden flash of anger rocking my core. "Why did you run off in the first place?! You knew damn well what could've happened!"

A stony look cascaded over Aster's features, turning his face into a cold mask. He met my eyes, unflinching. "I had no choice." His voice left no room for argument, and yet what else could I do. I let out a sharp, barking laugh that contained no humor.

"You had plenty of choices! When will this self destructive behavior stop, Asteran?" He bit the inside of his mouth, and looked away from me, almost seeming ashamed. My voice dropped to a small, tortured whisper. "When will I be enough?" His eyes widened a little in shock, and he reeled back a bit, as if he was unsure of what to say to me. _I don't know what to say, either, Aster._

He closed his golden brown eyes, taking a deep breath and composing himself. In a tired voice, he explained, "I was doing it for you. If I hadn't gone, Tiger would've sent people after you. He would have killed you, and who would have gotten the blame? Me. I was protecting you, Klondie." I felt my face flush with embarrassment, and I found I couldn't speak again. I watched him silently through a screen of tears, and he watched me back, unsure of what to say. Aster's hand rested on my cheek again, tenderly pulling my face to his.

I sank into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I slowly found my way on top of him. Aster suddenly hiss in pain, and I leapt off of him, an apology gushing out of my mouth before I could stop it. He laughed quietly, shrugging. "We could have worse problems. I'm just glad I'm still here with you." I rest my forehead against Aster's, falling back into his welcoming arms. Quietly, he added in almost an afterthought, "I love you."

I felt my face flush again, a nervous laugh bubbling up inside of me. "I don't think I'm used to hearing that yet." I explained shyly, my eyes flitting away from his face. Aster smiled faintly, kissing my blushing cheek. He pulls me close again, burying his face into my neck. Aster's arms were firm and warm, holding me comfortably to his body as if we were made to fit together.

"You will be soon, because I'm not going to stop." He chuckles darkly, sending a small thrill up my spine. My mouth goes a little dry as my words die in my throat. Rendered speechless, there was only one thing I could do. I pull back, and tilt Aster's chin up, meeting his shining, curious gaze. I smiled softly, before kissing him gently, as if he were something delicate. I closed my eyes in bliss, as Aster kissed me back just as lovingly.

I shifted, as he pulled the thin covering of blankets over me, and swooping me close to him once more with surprising strength. One of his hands started to explore the small of my back, brushing my slowly wagging tail. The other arm was holding me securely against him, but not roughly. When I pulled back for air, my lips felt swollen and warm. Aster was panting slightly, his heavily lidded eyes studying my face with pure affection. Our faces were a matching shade of red, and our eyes remained locked, both of us unable to look away.

I found my voice suddenly, managing to say, "We're playing with fire here, Asie." My voice was husky and thick, and only coming in short spurts between pants. "We... we can't keep... doing this to ourselves." Aster bit the inside of his cheek, having the decency to look embarrassed. His hand brushed the side of my neck, before sliding down my back again, giving me a small massage.

"I know. It's just..." His voice trailed off, but I understood his meaning completely. _The deeper we get into this, the harder it is to stop._ He kissed me again quickly, and then buried his face in my neck, hiding in my hair. "Don't leave. Please, never leave."

I snuggled into his coal colored hair, kissing the top of his head, feeling overcome with affection. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you, _minou_." He sighed at my words, the sigh of a thousand fears laid to rest. _Maybe not for good, but for tonight._ "You're mine, you know." I yawned as exhaustion finally took root in my body; I could sense it in Aster as well.

I felt him smile against my skin, his eyelashes caressing my neck as he slowly blinked. Finally, I felt his eyes close in a contented sleepiness, as he drifted off in my arms. "I know..." He yawned, before dropping completely into slumber. For the first time since I'd woken up, I felt my whole body relax, lulling into a dark, comforting place.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike's worry puts her into a frenzy, as she tries everything she can think of to help Aster. Aid comes from an unlikely place. Our duo has a nice night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some softcore NSFW content, ladies and gents. Please proceed with caution.

~...🙗...~

April, 2015

~...🙗...~

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_(Monday)_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was Aster's arms around me, much like many other mornings. Without opening my eyes, I smiled, and snuggled deeper into his chest. The next thing I noticed was the smell of antiseptic that clung to everything surrounding me. I sat up, dazed, until memories of last night came rushing back. I could feel the blood drain out of my face, and my hands started to shake. _God, Lillibeth is gone. She's really dead. And it's my fault... Even if she forced my hand._

Aster roused beside me, sitting up with a small grimace. He nuzzled into my neck, murmuring a small "Good morning..." When he noticed my mood, he pulled back, moving to face me. "Klondie?"

"I killed her." My throat felt dry and choked; I could barely get the words out. Aster embraced me as I buried my head back into his chest, trying to hide from the ugly truth. "Lillibeth...."

"It's okay. Well, it's not exactly _okay_ , but we're going to be fine. We always are." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head a little. "Tiger's probably gonna stay away now. I mean, he'd better- he knows damn well who exactly I belong to now." He smiles suddenly -a pure, warm, delicate thing- and my face flashes a bright red, while I laugh semi-nervously.

"And now you're here. And it's over." I say, still trying to wrap my head around this. "We're... fine. No more crazies. Because Juniper knows better than to stay away." Aster kisses my cheek coyly, holding me just that much closer.

"Yep. It's just you and me now." There was an underlying tone to his words that seemed to wake me up. I shivered, a chill running down my spine. Aster's mouth was close to my ear, barely grazing it as he spoke. "God, this would be perfect if I wasn't hurt." I smirked knowingly, turning my head so he could see it.

"Perfect for what, exactly?" Aster's face flushed, a nervous smile forming on his face. I turned completely around, getting into his face, our noses brushing. In a low voice, I asked, "What do you have planned, Asteran?" He folded his ears back in embarrassment, unable to even meet my eyes.

"Nothing?" He managed to say, although with some difficulty. My face softened, and I kissed him lightly, my fingers brushing over his arm reassuringly.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go check you out." I explained, pulling away from him and standing up. Aster still leaned towards me though, as if I were some sort of magnet. His expression clouded a small bit, as he tilted his head curiously.

"They're letting me leave?"

I smiled. "Yep. We've just got to take extra good care of you until you have to come back to remove those stitches." Aster grimaced at the thought, idolly putting his arm around his injured side.

"When are they doing that?" His voice was full of dread. I shrugged sympathetically, unsure.

"I'm going to find out right now, _minou._ Just rest until I come to get you, okay?" Aster nodded, and laid back down, curled up under the blankets. I caught myself watching him with adoring eyes, before remembering exactly what I was supposed to be doing. _Focus, Klondike Elizabeth. You have things to do._

The receptionist desk housed that same nurse that I had talked to last night. He smiled in recognition, and waved me over. I smiled back, pleased to be treated in such a friendly way. His ears were a soft grey color, and framed his small face nicely. With a coy look, he asked, "Do you find the sleeping arrangements, ah, comfortable?" I blushed, shamefaced. _Am I about to be scolded for snuggling with a patient?_

He chortled, and patted the desk with a stray hand. "Joking, joking! But boy oh boy, you should have seen how mad Glenda was this mornin'! She's the head nurse, by the way, and she was going to check your boyfriend's vitals. So imagine her surprise, the old slut!" He chortled sassily again, hiding his mouth behind his hand. "Alright honey, I assume you're here to check out Asteran?"

I nodded- I didn't have time to speak, because he was already off on some other tangent. "Everybody was talking about yall last night- you have to admit, it's a pretty strange case. What, did you guys get caught in the gunfire last night?" I nodded again, and he rolled his eyes. "Those damn high schoolers. The worst thing about those dumb ass gangs is some of those fuckers are going to stay here and reproduce, and make a whole new generation of violent, gorey failed abortions." I widened my eyes a little, laughing without meaning to. The nurse grinned, satisfied that his strange speech had succeeded in making me chuckle.

"Damn, I don't think we even know each other's names. I'm Cedar." He put out a tan hand for me to shake. I took it, shaking it once.

"Klondike."

"What school do you go to? I'm a Victory Point person myself. Well, I'm transferring there next year. This year, I'm stuck at ACA's own community college. Yuech." I gave another nervous smile, this time coupled with a shrug.

"Aster and I are just seniors." Cedar nodded in sudden understanding, before grabbing a loose leaf piece of paper, and scribbling something down.

He slid it towards me when he finished, remarking, "This is going to be my dorm at VP. It's a nice school, and you should one hundred percent look into it. You already have a friend there, anyway." With a few more clicks on his keyboard, he added, "Asteran's free to go. You crazy kids should get out of here." I took the paper, and nodded, sticking it into the pocket of my pajama pants. I thanked him, and turned around, walking back to go collect my dork.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

We were about halfway down the street when I realized it. I groaned in frustration, startling poor Aster, who stopped talking mid sentence. "I could've had my parents come pick us up!" My expression was deadly serious, and yet Aster still laughed. I flushed angrily, feeling like some sort of amusing child.

"No, it's okay." He took my hand, still smiling warmly. "Now we just have more alone time." He bumped me with his hip playfully, and I copied him, begrudgingly beaming. His tail wound around one of my legs, threatening to trip me. I stepped out of it, faux glaring at him.

"Watch yourself." He raised an eyebrow in reply, as if he didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing wrong.

"I have no clue what you're even talking about. I'm completely innocent!" He pouted playfully, before breaking into another grin. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile myself. Gently, I shoved him with my shoulder.

"You're lucky you're injured, _minou_. Because under normal circumstances, I would beat the crap out of you when we got back to Daie's." I pointed my nose in the air, pretending to be aloof to the whole situation. It was Aster's turn to roll his eyes.

"Like you could ever fight me and win. You're as soft as a marshmallow!" I made a small noise of indignation, shoving him away from me, which wasn't very effective, seeing as I was still holding onto his hand. And Aster was right back beside me anyway, trailing me like a shadow.

Aster opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone behind us. "I highly doubt my son could beat anyone in a fight. I mean, his first gun show, and he ended up in the hospital? Coward."

We both jumped, clutching each other for dear life, only to find two gun barrels pointed our way. I yelped, while Aster was completely silent. His paling face said everything about the holders of the guns I needed to know. One was a scantily clad, bleach blond woman, with gaudy makeup, and a crooked, yellow smile. She gave Aster a flirty wave, but I couldn't even get angry, not with two guns pointed at us.

"Asteran! So lovely to see you again!" Her voice was sugary sweet, and a little unhinged, with a plastic quality to it. Her perfume was overbearing and cloyingly musky. Her yellow eyes were cold and sharp, but not exactly intelligent.

The other person was Gabriel Brise, or Scratch, as he preferred to be called. I recognized him right away, not because Aster had pictures of his father laying around, or anything, but because I had seen his face on the news more than enough times. Scratch's white hair was marbled with black, and shaved on the sides, and his clothes were leather and denim, and completely crisp looking. His combat boots stomped almost gracefully across the concrete, and his intelligent, gold eyes were glued to us. His skin was pale and gaunt, and dark circles resided under his eyes, giving his face a hollow look.

Aster began to tremble slightly as he approached, his expression going blank and completely empty. I huddled closer to him, whimpering softly under my breath. He growls quietly, clutching me tightly to him, and takes a few, slow steps back. "What do you want with me?"

They ignored him, and Mina's eyes landed on me. I shivered under their chilly weight, and Aster's growl rose in volume. She continued to ignore him, asking, "And who might you be? So pretty, and young... and all over my Asteran." Her voice dropped to a low growl, but her smile remained on her face. "I have half a mind to shoot you both. Asteran, you know who you belong to."

"Shut up, Mina, will you?" Scratch's voice was strangely gravelly, with a slight, constantly angry edge to it. "I can handle this, hooker. Just keep quiet, and you'll get what you want." Aster's tail bristled at his words, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

To Aster, he added, "You're my son. What have I always wanted from you?" He eyed me disapprovingly, and I shifted under the weight of his gaze. "So I see you've picked up a little toy. Cute. Too bad I'll have to break it... unless, of course, you come with me."

Aster's mouth was suddenly by my ear, whispering, "When I say 'crumbles', run. I'll be right behind you. Just go, okay?" I nodded subtly, making it look like I was just shifting my head. A feathery kiss, and a whispered "I love you" is what I get before he moves away.

Aster takes a bold step towards Scratch, putting on a show of false bravado. "I"ll go with you Scratch. But I'll have to warn you, I'm no Kingpin." Scratch smiles in a predatory, wolfish way, seemingly pleased that this went sos easily. He lowers his gun, shrugging.

"You'll learn one day, Asteran. It's your heritage, after all. And since you're going to spend the rest of your miserable life making it up to me, you'll damn well learn." Something sinister flashed in his eyes, and I held myself back from grabbing Aster and running right then and there. "Snitches are supposed to get stitches, but it looks like someone else got to you first."

Aster gave a rather convincing grin in reply. "I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles." I took off in a sprint without a second thought, just trusting that Aster would be behind me. I dodged into an alleyway, cloaking myself in shadow. I didn't hear shouts or footsteps behind me, but then again, I didn't hear anything at all. I was just completely composed of primal fear and panic, something that had kept my ancestors alive, now helping me.

And then I tripped over something- a random curb? A cardboard box, maybe? I have no clue what it even was, but it sent me sprawling to the ground, sending my little-remaining breath out of me in a harsh, forced exhale. I lay in the grime, trying to catch my breath, when a realization winded me again. Aster wasn't with me. _He played the hero again, goddamn it. Aster... oh God..._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

They locked me in my room as soon as we arrived at the apartment, Mina slyly remarking that she'd be back for me later. I didn't so much as nod; I could feel myself shutting down, all of my emotions fleeing the scene in order to keep me sane. I crawled onto my empty mattress of a bed, curling into a small ball, hardly even feeling the way my stitches protested. I stared, unblinking, at the wall opposite of me.

My thoughts drifted to Klondike, and a dull ache squeezed my heart against my will. Softly, I whimpered in pure despair as I remembered the terrified look on her face at the hospital. As she'd watched me be dragged to what was sure to be my death.

Maybe under normal circumstances, I would have been able to hold my own against Scratch, and escape his house of horrors, but now, as injured as I was, I knew there was no escape. _This is my life now. This room, this silence._ Somehow, I drifted into an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep, occasionally waking up in a cold sweat, panicked beyond belief. I was always alone when I did stirr, so imagine my surprise at being woken up by someone else.

I jolted upwards, my claws unsheathed and ready to attack. I hissed defensively, my eyes as wide as dinner plates, looking around the room, which was now cast in a soft twilight. A familiar chuckle greeted me, along with a gleaming pair of puss colored eyes. I sheathed my claws, but stayed tense. _Just because it's Tiger doesn't mean I'm safe._ "What do you want?"

He clicked his tongue in disappointment, but his stupid, shit eating grin never left his face. "Now now, Asteran. Maybe I'm just here for a friendly chat? Ever consider that?" I growled wordlessly in reply, to which Tiger sighed angrily.

"Fair enough." He rubbed his temples as if he was getting a migraine. "Look, I'm here because Scratch wants me to be an ambassador of sorts. He's Kingpin again, obviously, but I'm still Spade. He told me being Spade is a young man's game, and he'd be content to just rule over the, uh, 'family business.'"

"Get on with it, Tiger. If you can't tell, I'm quite busy wallowing in my anguish, so my schedule is packed." I kept my tone dry and without humor. Tiger cackled anyway, as if my ruined life was some hilarious joke.

"So here's the thing- Scratch is offerin' you your freedom in exchange for one of two things. One, you become Spade, and denounce any affiliation you have with the Suburbans. This means you'll have to say goodbye to your little pet puppy." I growled again, my tail starting to bristle. _They can sit here and patronize me all day, but they should all watch their tongues about her. Unless they want to lose them._

"The other option," He continues, not even acknowledging my anger at his remark, "Is to become Mina's practice dummy." I nearly jumped out of my skin in revulsion at the thought. "She's going to use you regardless, but if you're a good, willing little kitty, she'll let you have your freedom." He must have seen the pure horror on my face, because he nodded solemnly. "I can tell which option you hate more."

 _And,_ I realized with a pang of despair, _either option results in losing Klondike._ "Can I have some time to think?" I asked, trying to keep the desperation out of my tone. I forced my face to remain a mask of pure indifference, unwilling to show any weakness to this bully masquerading as a friend of mine. To my shock, he nodded amicably.

"Well, o' course. We're not monsters, Asteran!" He grinned widely again, raising his shoulder in an almost helpless, "what can you do" gesture. A small part of me relaxed foolishly, only to be betrayed again. "But, you only have a week to decide. And, everyday you don't decide is a day you go without food."

Some of my disgust must have shone through my facade, because he amended, "You'll have water. And you'll be able to leave the room to go to the bathroom. But for the most part, you're stuck in here. Oh! And they're gonna bring you some clothes."

He clasped his hands together, smiling ghoulishly at me. I inched away from him, pulling my knees to my chest. "That about covers it! And, you don't need to be afraid of me, Asteran. You're my pal!"

In a quiet, snarky voice, I asked, "Then why aren't you helping me escape? Or calling the cops? Both of us could get me out of here, and you know it." Something in his gaze cooled, becoming a wall of ice. When he replied, his voice was strangely flat and empty.

"You know why I'm not helping you. Because I want to be like brothers again, Asteran. And if this is how I get it, then so be it." Without another word, he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_(Tuesday)_

I was making myself sick with worry, feeling almost constantly nauseous and depressed all hours of the day. My parents were constantly fretting over me, our previous quarrel completely forgotten. I mainly stayed in my room, only leaving when my mother coaxed me into the shower. I didn't eat with my family, and only ate when I was observed, because even the thought of consuming anything made me irrationally ill.

Mostly, I'd just lay in my room, thinking of ways to get Aster out of there. I ruled out the cops a while ago- _Scratch would just kill him as soon as he knew he was leaving._ Mostly, I kept coming back to the idea of getting some outside help, like from Tiger or something. _If he'd even help me. It's not like our last interaction was exactly friendly._

But then I remembered the dazed, terrified look on Aster's face, and I found I had the strength to try. I sat up, and grabbed my phone off of my nightstand, before realizing I had no clue what to call. Helplessly, I looked outside at the dusky sky, knowing I had no time to make a quick trip to the city. _Especially now since I'd have to walk._ I remembered, slightly disgusted. _Apparently, saving Aster's life doesn't count as a good enough reason to leave the house past curfew._

I was nearly overcome with dismay when I realized this meant I had to wait until tomorrow. I whimpered in pure despair, feeling as if my whole body went limp. I trembled a little, trying not to think of the horrors my _minou_ was probably being subjected to. Without grace, I laid back down, curling into a ball, and wrapping my tail around me for good measure. A fresh, hot tear slid down my cheek as I sniffled, trying to stifle the sound of my cries. After all, I wouldn't want to disturb anyone with the sounds of my misery.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

_(Wednesday)_

Mina had shown up every night since I'd been brought here, circling me in a predatory, shark-like way. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see her smoldering, slit-pupiled gaze, staring at me hungrily. On the first night, that was the only thing she did- stare at me. The next night, I could see her fingers grazing my skin while she talked seductively to me. I stared straight ahead, unable to even feel anything she did to me, let alone hear her. There was just a constant ringing in my ears whenever she spoke, as I disassociated from everything around me.

"Asteran? Hey buddy, I'm here to ask you your question."

I blinked, the sensation of Tiger shaking my shoulder bringing me back to reality. "Huh, what? Come again?" I asked thickly, feeling as if I was being woken from a deep slumber. _Was I asleep? God, I can hardly tell the difference between sleeping and wakefulness._

Tiger rolled his eyes, and repeated himself, and I forced myself to listen. I coughed into my elbow with little force behind it, trembling slightly. After a moment, I was able to speak again, drawing the sentence out lazily, as if I was indifferent to my own survival. "Why do you enjoy hurting me?"

Something in Tiger's gaze hardened, just like it always did when I pressed this angle. "The only person hurtin' you, is you. You can make this all end by just takin' one of the deals." His voice dropped to a dark hiss, his fangs flashing with every word. I couldn't even bring up the energy to be angry.

I gave Tiger a limp shrug. "You know me, Ti. You know what I'm going to do. I'm not joining Scratch, and I'm not getting raped for Mina's pleasure." A weak, dry smile formed on my lips unwillingly as I saw a flash of pure worry in Tiger's gaze. _You should be afraid._ "You know exactly what they're going to do to me, Tiger. You know-"

"Then why don't you do it for me!" He snarls suddenly, but I don't even flinch. I just continue to smile blankly, only frustrating him more. "I just wish I could be enough for you again, Asteran! Fuckin' hell, we used to be so close! And then you had to go and call on your Pops after Luna... Luna..." His voice trailed off, as he began to shake ever so slightly. Tiger's head fell into his hands, as he ran them through his hair, tousling it messily.

Without looking at me, he continued, "I just want things to be good again." His voice was a strange, helpless little thing that I wasn't used to hearing. I tilted my head in confusion, not completely comprehending what was coming out of his mouth, or that it could even be coming from him.

"They never were good." I mumbled weakly, watching as Tiger's posture stiffens in anger. "Tiger, if you want to be friends with me, that's fine. But trapping me here? Practically condemning me to death? This is not the way I would've gone about it."

He stands up suddenly, straightening up to his full height. His blazing eyes seemed to bore a hole through my body, somehow, as if he could burn me physically. I still refused to flinch away from him, instead opting to stare him down. Tiger opened his mouth, then closed it again, as if his words were escaping him. He stiffly walked over to my door, placing a hand on the handle, before hesitating.

He faced the door, not even glancing in my direction as he spoke in a gravelly tone. "I just wish you'd fuckin' let me help you, Asteran." He swung the door open, and slammed the door behind him, letting the booming sound echo throughout the apartment. I laid back down, slipping back into sleep.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_How many times am I going to find myself in this damp alley, looking for a gang leader, before I get killed?_ I think with a touch of dark humor, as I stroll through the cold shadows. Anxiously, I whistle loudly, trying to get the attention of anyone in the area. _Which probably isn't smart, but whatever._ A pair of yellow green eyes glared down at me from a dark window, before it opened, and a slim figure slipped out. He stretched leisurely on the dark catwalk, his voice lazily drifting down to me. "How did I know you would be here?"

"Probably because my boyfriend's been kidnapped, and I need a man on the inside to get him back." I stare defiantly at Tiger's shadowed form, but he just shrugs indifferently, his eyes narrowed to uncaring halves.

"Not my problem. I don't cross Scratch. Not on my life, no ma'am." I hear the click of a lighter, and a small flicker of flame as Tiger lights himself a cigarette. My eyes widen, and I stagger back, as if I've been slapped.

Indignantly, I growl, "I thought you and Aster were _friends_!" Tiger takes a long drag on his cigarette, and shrugs again, blowing a near perfect ring of smoke. I nearly tremble with fury, my eyes narrowing to angry slits.

"Maybe I'm doin' what's best for him. And maybe you should accept that, doll, and mind your own business." I clench my fists, turning sharply and storming off like an angry child. But inside, I was crumbling. _How the hell am I supposed to do this alone? All I am is a girl with a pocket knife, and heaps of nearly uncontrollable, protective anger. Clearly, no match for a drug lord, his hooker, and their firearms._

"Maybe I can be of some assistance?"

I jump back, nearly yelping in distress. A pair of gold eyes grinned at me from the dark, too neon to be Aster's, but too yellow to be Tiger's. A darker skinned boy with messy blond hair was hanging off of the last rung of a fire escape ladder. I studied his wild eyed expression carefully. "Have we met?" Something about him was strangely familiar, but unplaceable.

"Not formally, no. But I've seen you around before- you're Miss Klondike, Asteran's girl. And I'm," he placed a proud hand on his chest, still grinning like the Mad Hatter. "Fyrain." With the addition of his name, I knew exactly who he was. I took another step back.

"So that makes you the Shadows' Heart, right?" He nodded, still grinning as if this was a title to be proud of. He unsheathed his claws, and inspected them with a keen eyes while he talked, like someone checking their manicure.

"And the Knightpin, along with the previous Rookpin, before Scratch came back, and had Tiger demoted. The old codger always had a strange affinity for that title." He chuckled to himself, as if he'd just told some sort of private joke I wasn't in on. "Anyway, I can agree with you that Tiger's being a huge pain in the ass." He rolled his eyes, seeming disgusted. In a swift move, Fyrain righted himself, and flipped around, landing on his feet on the ground somehow.

He was taller than I expected, easily taller than both Aster and myself; probably around Thomas' height, if I had to guess. _Six foot something, that's for sure._ "Tiger's a nostalgic bastard right now. Keeps goin' on and on about _'the good ol' days.'_ And I'm just like, _'homie, what good ol' days? Things've been bad since before we were even born!'_ But of course, he doesn't want to hear any of it." Fyrain shakes his head dramatically, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "But the thing where he decided to help Scratch keep poor ol' Aster locked up-"

"He did what now?" I blurted, my temper flaring up once more. Fyrain gave me a pitying look, like the one that would be given to a toddler with a dropped ice cream cone. He reached to pat my shoulder, but I sidestepped it, afraid that any sort of contact might make me breakdown into tears. Surprisingly, he took this in stride.

"Oh, he left that part out now, did he?" Fyrain tisked his tongue, seeming utterly disappointed. "I don't blame him. You're quite a stubborn, angry force to be reckoned with, ma'am." I didn't exactly know how to respond to that, but luckily he continued to talk. "Anyway, I'm here to help you free Asteran."

I side eyed him, that old familiar paranoid suspicion flaring up. "What's in it for you?" I asked more sharply than intended. Fyrain's expression sobered somewhat, his smile dimming a bit.

"I want my best friend back. Tiger's going crazy, and I was thinkin', maybe this would help him see the real world again, I don't know. Maybe he'll finally leave you two alone." He shrugged, almost seeming somewhat bashful about his motivations. _They make perfect sense to me._

I nodded slowly, and he seemed to brighten up again. "So, we're doing this?" He asks, an excited undertone to his voice. I nod again, putting out my hand to shake.

"Yeah." Fyrain shakes my hand with a cheshire grin, slightly reminding me of a wilder version of Aster. "When is this happening?"

Fyrain takes a small bow, before climbing back up the ladder. _These alley cats seem to just love low visibility._ "Tomorrow night, Miss Klondike." He calls down in a jovial tone, while I blink, surprised. "Just meet me at Asteran's street, at ten pm sharp!" Before I could question him further about his sketchy, faint outline playing at being a plan, he vanished into the shadows, slipping completely out of sight.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

_(Thursday)_

Tiger didn't show up tonight. Instead, I was roughly woken up by Scratch, who's claws weren't completely sheathed as he shook me. I blinked, then hissed, finding enough of a second wind to scramble away from him. I stared hard at him, wild eyed and cornered, my mind racing to the worst possibilities. _Tiger told him about my lack of cooperation, didn't he? Oh fuck, he's going to just kill me now. This is it._

Scratch had a look of faint, cold amusement as he watched me, straightening up to his full, intimidating height. The traumatized child inside of my head screamed at me to run, to attack, to cry and scream for help, even though I knew it wasn't coming. "Tiger didn't want to come today." He rumbled, his voice sounding almost like evil incarnate to me. "You just make everyone hate you, don't you Asteran? It's like some sort of talent you have, boy."

He tilted his head, reminding me of a hawk studying its prey. I could hardly breathe, but I was a little more awake now, my mind becoming sharper second by second. Scratch continued to talk to me, his expression becoming unreadable. "So? You know the questions. Don't make me ask them again."

I swallowed, trying to wet my dry throat with little success. I tried to speak, my voice scratchy and stale. "I don't... I can't join you. I can't let Mina..." I racked my suddenly foggy brain for words, all previous sharpness vanishing. Scratch's expression hardened into one of pure contempt as I stammered, floundering around like a fish out of water. Quick as a viper, he struck me with a sheathed hand across the face, sending me backwards and into the wall.

I forcibly shut my mouth, my hand immediately going to my jawline. I pulled my warm, slippery fingers away, eyeing the red liquid on them with dumb shock. My eyes flashed back to Scratch, gaping stupidly. The Kingpin just raised an eyebrow, still expecting an answer. I opened my mouth, and closed it again, terrified to my core to even say anything else.

Without warning, I was struck again, Scratch snarling loudly, "What's wrong, Asteran? Cat got your tongue? I want an answer!" I tried, and failed, to repress a tremble, clutching the blanket to my chest as if to protect myself.

Obtusely, I blurted, "I need more time!" I quickly shut my mouth again, tensing up and preparing for another blow. When nothing came, I opened my eyes, still shaking. Scratch was glaring openly at me, taking a few steps back from my bedside.

"Tomorrow is your last day, Asteran." He growls in a near whisper, making my tail bristle fearfully. "You _will_ have an answer, and it _will_ be satisfactory. Or so help me God, I'll make your miserable life a straight up living hell." He swings the door open violently, slamming it hard enough to rattle things on the walls. I curled back up in my bed, crying silently, and holding my hurt jaw.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I stare up at the building, a deep desperation rising up inside of me. I look to Fyrain, and he nods solemnly. I give him a nod back, and start to climb the fire escape, while Fyrain dials the cops below. "Hello, yes? I need, uh, some help over here. Well, you see..."

I slowly slide the window-my usual door for entering the apartment- open, my heart lurching as my eyes land on Aster's motionless form, hunkered down on his bed. My breath freezes in my chest, and I take a small step towards him. I reach out for him slightly, drawing nearer. _Is he breathing? Oh God, oh God..._ "Aster?" My weak, soft voice drifts across the room, causing him to stir. I inwardly sigh, completely relieved. _He's okay, thank fuck._

I walk to his bedside, placing a hand on his arm. A shock seems to run up my arm, making my heart flutter just from the mere contact alone. Aster turns a little, his eyes meeting mine as he stares upwards at me. He smiles weakly, looking almost confused. "Are you real?" He croaks softly, a shaky hand coming up to cup the side of my face. I lean into it gently, blinking back sudden tears.

"Yes. Yes, Aster, yes. I'm real. I'm..." My voice breaks, and I fall onto his chest, choking back a sob. He pushes me up, sitting up himself, hissing softly with the effort.

"We need to go." He whispers urgently, his eyes locking with mine again. The vibrant fear in them startled me, but didn't exactly surprise me. His fingers locked with mine as well, and I helped pull him to his feet. He stumbles, falling into my shoulder. I eye him with concern as he chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I haven't eaten in a few days."

 _I had no clue it was this bad, oh fuck._ My eyes are suddenly drawn to a red mark on his jaw, feeling a sickly anger building inside of me. "He hurt you?" Aster shrugged indifferently, but I wasn't even looking at him anymore. My eyes were glued to the window, growling softly. "Come on."

Aster coughs a small laugh as I drag him across the room, muttering, "These seems awfully familiar. Here, let me help you..." He plants his feet firmly on the ground, and that's when I notice he's still wearing his shoes from the other day. _He's been waiting, hasn't he?_

Aster stumbles alongside me, allowing me to help him climb through the window. He nearly trips off of the balcony, but I catch him, as he laughs without humor. He rested his head on my shoulder as we walked down the stairs, whimpering quietly every time his side is moved too roughly. I gave Fyrain an acknowledging nod we walked by, and he gives me one back, much to the confusion of poor Aster.

"You two know each other?" He mutters, giving me a strange look. I shrug, not knowing how to respond. He shakes his head, smiling in an odd way. A soft purr rumbled in his chest, and I feel a feathery kiss brush my cheek. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go back to Daie's house." I explain carefully, but Aster's eyes go wide. "What is it? What's the problem?"

"That'll be the first place Scratch would look for me, if he goes looking. No, no. We need to go to your house." A primal panic seemed to suddenly spur his movements on; his footsteps quickened, abruptly full of frantic energy. "God, I'm screwed. I am so screwed."

We were practically running now, our feet pounding the pavement in a connected rhythm, dashing through the night. Aster's eyes were suddenly wild and fearful, his pupils narrowed to sharp slits. He was panting heavily; I knew he was already running on empty, but I couldn't stop him. He was practically dragging me alongside him, muttering curses under his breath. "Aster... slow down, for God's sake..."

I dug my heels in, forcing Aster to a halt. He strained a little, looking around the darkened street with wide eyes. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me, giving him a stern glare. "Asteran. Cut it out. We're fine."

He makes a small whimpering noise at the back of his throat, his eyes wide and fearful. "No, we're not. Scratch is probably on his way right now. We need to go-"

"Fyrain called the cops on him, alright? He's going to go back to jail, from all of the drugs and shit." Something calmed slightly in him, his eyes closing a little more. Aster was still trembling, but it was probably more from the exertion, rather than fear. "If you really want to, we can go back to my house. But if you want me to stay with you tonight," I find myself smiling a little, "you're going to need to shower. You smell like cigarettes."

His expression softens a little in humor, shaking his head a bit, as if that should be the last of my worries. He softly puts his forehead against mine affectionately, smiling in a slightly melancholy way. "Whatever you want, Klondie." He leans against me slightly, his voice becoming somewhat husky. "It's all for you. It's always been for you."

My breath catches in my throat at his words, and I can feel my face flush. I bite my lip to keep from kissing him, because I know that once I start, I won't stop. Instead, I just sighed, and started to walk again. _The sooner we get home, the better._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I take Aster up through the balcony way, sitting him down in my desk chair, and giving him a small peck on the cheek. He smiles faintly, giving an amused raise of his eyebrows. "Is that all I'm going to get? I've had a very rough week, I'll have you know."

"Ha ha." I roll my eyes, turning away from him. "But seriously, do you want anything? A drink, a sandwich, maybe?" I start to rifle through my drawers, pulling out a fresh nightgown, and buried deep under it, one of Aster's spare shirts. It was my brilliant idea for him to start keeping some clothes here, since our sleepovers were extremely common. I threw the shirt and a pair of boxers at him over my shoulder, which he caught sloppily. _Or at least, it sounded like it._

He shrugged. "I don't know, being starved for a week does make one hungry." I could hear the smug, joking smile in his voice. He yawns, and I can hear him stretch out in the chair. "Mostly all I've been doing is sleeping. Couldn't really do much else, could I?"

I face Aster, who looked unexpectedly vulnerable. He wasn't stretched out like I'd thought, he was curled up, and his smile was far from smug. He looked almost lost, dazed- like he didn't quite know what he was doing here. I reach out to help him up, pulling Aster onto his feet. "I'll go make you something, okay? Just go shower."

Aster nods weakly, clutching his bundle of clothes to chest as he walks out of the room. I follow behind him, gently closing the door, and slipping down the hallway. _Maybe I'll just make some ramen, or something. Something simple but filling, seeing as he hasn't eaten in a while._ I feel a small pang of anxiety about leaving him alone, as if he's some kid I have to constantly babysit. _I hope he gets the shower to work okay._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

The shower was pleasantly warm and relaxing, but I didn't stay in for long. Quite the contrary- I was eager to be out, and to finally eat something. All of the soap Klondike had was super expensive, and very...well, girly. Everything was either fruity, or something like "sweet vanilla and brown sugar." The food smells didn't help my hunger at all- I actively had to remind myself that I couldn't eat soap, like I was some sort of young child. When I was finished, I turned off the water with some minor difficulty, and wrapped myself in one of the luxuriously soft towels hanging up.

The clothes she'd given me were soft, like she'd just washed them or something. I combed out my hair- which was now laying flat, but I knew it would dry quick enough. I found my toothbrush sitting next to her's- it was the spare one she'd decided I should keep here. I got the brushing done soon enough, and was leaving the bathroom feeling quite clean, when I bumped into Klondike in the hall.

She was cloaked in a soft, white bathrobe, holding out a bowl full of oatmeal to me. I smiled and took it, feeling somewhat sheepish. _I shouldn't let her take care of me like this. I don't deserve this sort of royal treatment._ She smiled back, and patted me on the arm. She didn't speak- we were exposed out in the hallway, after all; Klondike just brushed past me wordlessly, leaving me to find my way back to her room. It wasn't hard- I knew the layout of her house by heart.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Anxiously, I wrapped my robe back around me once I was dressed. I felt strangely giddy, and fluttery- my heart was racing, skyrocketing... I swallowed nervously. Tonight was going to be special- it was our first night together since the hospital. Since he'd told me he loved me. I take a deep breath, and push open the door, running a hand through my wet hair.

When I entered my room, Aster was sitting on my bed, watching the door expectantly. His honeyed eyes lit up as he spotted me, placing his bowl down on a small bedside table. He rises to his feet, crossing the room in a few quick steps. I fall into his waiting arms, just expecting a hug, but getting swept up instead. I muffle a laugh in his neck as he raises me up, bridal style. Aster lays me down on the bed, laughing just as much as I was. He tries to pull away, but I pulled him down on top of me, smothering his laughter with a kiss.

He sits up, not breaking the kiss for too long as he pulls me into his lap. I wrap my legs around him, feeling that familiar fire rising up inside of me. Aster's hands start to wander, but he stops himself, pulling back from me. "Can... can I...?" He was struggling to talk- I guess I was making his mind foggy. _I know mine is._ By way of response, I take his hands in mine, and place them on my lower hips. Aster blushes even deeper; his skin is flushed with pure warmth, and is like a flame touching mine. I push Aster down as I kiss him again, holding him down with the whole of my body.

Aster was hesitant at first about his new permissions, but he got used to it pretty quickly, exploring parts of me I'd never had touched before. I gasped softly, before making a whimper-like noise that only seemed to encourage Aster. _And this is with my bathrobe on. I wonder..._ I fiddled at the belt on the robe, tossing it off carelessly. The robe falls to the ground, forgotten, as both of us concentrate on nothing but each other.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

Anything Mina had ever done to me seemed even fouler now in comparison to how Klondike was holding me right now. And now... now...

She had taken her robe off, and I had to stop kissing her just to get a good look at her. Some of it wasn't new- I'd seen her legs before, and her arms. But there was so much I had been missing... Klondike pushed herself up, panting slightly, as if she was out of breath. "Wha... what is it? Is there... something wrong?"

I blinked, coming back to reality. My words had dried up in my throat, and my tongue was tied into knots. Still, I attempted to speak, "No, no. It's just... wow." She smiles in a coy way, batting her eyelashes somewhat. My arms are draped around her, tracing small patterns on her skin.

"What are you trying to say?" Klondike's smile is warm, yet shy. She can't quite meet my eyes, darting hers around, not quite settling on anything. I run a single finger down her back, and she shivers, her tail moving marginally in a small wag.

"I wish I knew." I joke feebly, and the laugh she gives is just as frail. The tension was too much for poor Klondike; she lays back down, her mouth on mine once more. And just like that, my train of thought fogs up again, too clouded by being this close to her. 

_~_ ●●● _~_

"Why are we stopping again?"

"Klondie..."

"What? Did I do something?"

"No, it's just... we can't..."

"Well..."

"Oh. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"So we can...?"

"Yes, we can."

"I'm not even sure I know how to do this, exactly. Hey, don't laugh! I'm being honest!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! It's just... this is so weird, I don't know. I guess I'm nervous."

"Well, I am, too. So, at least we're doing this together, right?"

"...Right. Yeah. Maybe you should just..."

"Mmph! Your hands are cold! Why are you laughing again?"

"Because they won't be cold for long."

"Oh shut up, and come here."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Our joking mood had faded completely, leaving only one distinct feeling lingering in the air between us. Every part of Aster was warm and welcoming and so comforting... I swear I'd sprouted new nerve endings, just because of how sensitive I was to him.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

Klondike was surprisingly gentle with me, but it was hard to even register this- my train of thought was nowhere and everywhere at once. Truly, I couldn't even think. I don't think I'd ever heard Klondike make that sound before, either. Come to think of it, I don't think I realized just how breathtaking she was until just now either; the full scope of it.

 ** _~_** **○●** ** _..._** **◇X**... **●○** ** _~_**

Just as quickly as everything had escalated...

Just as soon as it had started...

It was over. And everything slowed to a complete stop.

It was over. And everything slowed to a complete stop.

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I gently maneuvered Klondike off of me, laying her down next to me. She's under the blankets faster than I thought possible, while I dig around them for some clothes. All I can find is a t-shirt- most likely the one I was just wearing- and our pairs of underwear. I hand the shirt and underwear to Klondike, who takes it, dazed. We're completely silent as we redress, and I find a way under the covers as well. Klondike's still pulling on the shirt when I scoop her back to me, nuzzling into the back of her neck. She sighs sleepily, turning around to face me.

Her eyes are no longer filled with a bright, sapphire flame- they've dulled to small, twinkling lights. Just as pretty, but far less intense. Still, they glowed as she took me in, as if for the first time. I smiled faintly, feeling a completely new exhaustion swamp me. I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say that I hadn't already made very clear?

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I struggled to find words large enough to express exactly what I wanted to say, but found that there were none. I wasn't surprised- Aster always had this effect on me. But now... now...

"Hi." My voice is small, feeble. Aster kisses the tip of my nose.

"Hi." While mine was weak, his voice was a soft, rumbling purr. Just from the way his eyes drooped, from the cadence of his words, I knew he was extremely drowsy.

I knew I should feel awkward, but I didn't have it in me; I was fatigued, too. My arms draped themselves around his neck, and somehow, our legs managed to get tangled up. Aster's arms were around my waist, holding me close, almost like he was scared I was going to run away. I moved forward, placing my head in the hollow of his chest. _I'm not going anywhere, Asie._ Almost unconsciously, I mumbled something like "I love you, _minou_ ", but more muddled. Aster seemed to understand, though, because he yawned a reply.

"I love you too, Klondie..." He seemed to drift off mid sentence, but I wasn't sure. Either way, it didn't matter- I was far too tired to carry on a conversation, anyway. _I've already told him everything he needs to know._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klondike and Aster go to visit Amber, who is miraculously able to speak. Amber tells Klondike something she would rather not hear, and tells Aster something he already knows. The duo spend the rest of the day at Daie's house, where Klondike gets into a serious argument with her mother over Aster, and Lillibeth's ghost strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another content warning: this chapter contains suggested NSFW content, along with forced self harm.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

_I'm dreaming. At least, I think I am. Everything feels somewhat real._

_It's dark. A kind of even, complete darkness that usually only showed up in complete isolation. But I didn't feel alone here; quite the opposite. It was almost like a curtain call before a play, the moment of charged silence before the velvet pulls back and reveals our main leads. An excited kind of still. But that is something someone would call a positive experience- what I was feeling now was much it's opposite._

_Thick, heavy fear drenches everything; a type of fear most people will hopefully never experience. The kind of fear you feel when fighting for your life._

_I hear a loud scream behind me, and I turn around, still seeing the oh so complete darkness. I squint my eyes, more out of reflex than anything, but still nothing appears. And that's when it trickles in; a light behind me. I turn towards it, and am immediately blinded, despite the fact that it's not really that bright of a light._

_When my eyes adjust to the unnatural, yellow tinted glare, I find myself looking down on a crumpled shape lying on wet pavement. A dark stain tints the ground around it, mingling with the already existing water. The light glints off of a pin on the shape's lapel; a star. The Star. Lillibeth Rouge._

_I look around me, and I can suddenly see other warring figures, all of which are obscured by the rain and a peculiar haze. Their faces are just out of focus, their words just out of earshot. All I could hear was garbled sound, all I can see are blurred shapes._

_Except for Lillibeth._

_She's dead, I know she is. And it's my fault; I know that, too. I want to run away from her again, but I find that I can't move. I crouched down beside her instead. Her doll like face is all I can see, stained by red, garish blood. The contrast is almost surreal; that of her look of horror and pain, and the blood, and the actual delicate nature of her facial structure. Her eyes, though wide open, are blank. Empty. Like the black windows of a now abandoned house._

_I hear a choked sob, and realize it's coming from me. "I didn't want... Lilli, I..." But I had made my decision over a week ago, and in that heated, fearful moment, I chose my own life. I chose Aster's. My eyes shut tight; I didn't want to see her anymore. Or what was left of her, anyway._

_"Why?" I open my eyes again, and stand up, stumbling away as Lillibeth rises to her feet, still bleeding. Her eyes are still blank and lifeless, but worst of all, staring accusingly at me. "Why didn't you stop her?"_

_The question catches me completely off guard, and I falter in my steps away. "What?" I find myself asking. "What are you talking about?"_

_This just seems to enrage the ghoul more, because she howls, "You could have stopped her! The night she pushed you! Why didn't you pull her in with you? Why did you report her for attacking my sister? Why did you let me trust her?_ Why didn't you stop her? _"_

_"I couldn't!" My voice has become a helpless screech, tearing out over the din of the fight, and Lillibeth's chanting. "Leave me alone!"_

_Lillibeth's eyes close, and a deep, strange laugh erupts from her bleeding chest. I find that I can't move again, no matter how much I want to._ _"_ _Oh, Klondike... I'm not going anywhere until you fix this mess you've made."_

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I wake up in tears, sobbing profusely before I can even gather my thoughts. Guilt and sorrow runs through me like the blood in my veins, and it takes hardly even a minute before I've woken Aster up as well. He's bleary eyed, and confused, but regardless asks what's wrong, holding me suddenly close.

I try to speak, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a rather unbecoming whimper. Aster sighs quietly, running his fingers along my spine. "My poor puppy... Just take your time, okay? You can tell me when you're ready. Until then, I can wait." My chest aches deeply as I'm overcome with more emotions, mainly love and gratitude. I try to thank him, but just end up whimpering again, which causes him to chastise me. "I said wait. Take your time, you stubborn little mutt." I give him a small growl, but the phrase mutt never bothered me, especially in the context Aster was using; I could hear the underlying affection in his words.

"This whole gentle thing is still rough for you, huh?" I somehow manage to say, although quite thickly. Somehow, Aster understands what I'm trying to say. He kisses the top of my head, murmuring something that sounded like "hush." I shift a little in his arms, moving into a more comfortable position. I take a deep, slow breath, trying to calm my sobs. FInally, I start breathing somewhat normally. "I think... I think I'm ready to talk now."

Aster moves me back a bit, looking me over with kind eyes. "Okay, if you say so." He tenderly wiped at my face, drying my lingering tears and kissing the spots where they had been. I smile weakly, before breaking into quiet tears again. But this time, I found I could speak.

"Lillibeth... I had a nightmare about her, Aster." I shake my head, and bury my face into his chest again, letting him wrap his arms around me tightly. "Oh God, I didn't want to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt anyone, Asie. I... I never wanted..." I break into sobs again, while Aster pulls me close again, trying to quiet me.

"Shhh, its okay. I'm here." I feel a few more kisses planted on my head, while Aster starts to slowly rock back and forth, lulling me into a calm again. That's when a soft knock sounded at my door.

Aster tenses up against me, and my instantly clear my throat in an effort to make my voice sound somewhat normal. Shakily, I call out in the direction of the door, "Yes? Who is it," while Aster nuzzles into my neck anxiously.

"Just me, hon," Mom replied, her voice as bright as the morning sun. Clearly, she couldn't tell anything was wrong. _Good._ "Your father and I were wondering if maybe we could all go out to breakfast together, or something? All of us have been kinda going through a rough patch with each other lately, and I was thinking it might be good for us."

A small part of me longs to roll my eyes. _Right. A rough patch you caused when you didn't believe me and almost inadvertently got Aster killed. Oh, and still grounded me, too, despite the fact that you were in the wrong._ But a larger, more adult part of me just wanted for this feud to be over; I didn't want to turn into one of those people who hate their parents, especially if mine are well intentioned. _Though a little slow._

But I don't say any of this, as much as that bitter part of me wants to. I just reply with a simple "Sounds good. I'll be down in a few." Before I can get up, however, Aster pulls me backwards onto the bed, letting out a small, quite purr. I hold in a yelp, curling up slightly as Aster starts to kiss the back of my neck. I can hear Mom's footsteps recede, and I finally let out a tiny, flustered gasp. "Asie!"

"What?" He purrs, and I can hear the smile in his tone. "Are you ticklish, or something?" All I do is whine in response which makes him laugh again. He runs his hand up and down my side, giving my hip and small squeeze. I shiver with pleasure, my tail slightly wagging.

"So, I guess you're not going to be shy anymore, are you?" I muse darkly, feeling a now familiar heat start to wash over my body. Aster shifts a little behind me, and I can somewhat sense his embarrassment. "Oh, Asie... I'm not upset about it..."

"This is still new to me." He says in a flustered rush, and I can feel him burrowing into my hair. His face is on the back of my neck, and I can feel his mouth moving when he talks, making me shiver. "I mean, last night was..." Aster's voice falters.

"Different." I finish, and I can sense his gratitude. "New." Before I could stop myself, I added another word, "Amazing." The word comes out in a quick pulse of breath, and the onslaught of embarrassment that followed it was devastating. Aster doesn't say anything, making my unease grow. I squirm a little, and clear my throat. "I, uh..."

"It's okay, puppy." I can hear the amusement in his voice. "I really, um... I'm at a loss for words, too." Aster starts to distractedly stroke my side again, a faint purr coming from him. I felt him start to kiss my neck again, but this time, I just sigh, just enjoying the feeling.

"All I know," I stammer, barely even aware of what I was saying through a haze of pleasure, "Is that I want to do it again." Aster stops kissing me, chuckling smally. I growl quietly, pretending to be irritated. "Why did you stop?"

"Your parents want to have breakfast with you. We don't have time, to... you know." He moves away from me, sitting up, and running a hand through his hair, his face flushed. My back feels suddenly cold without his steady warmth, and I find I have no reason to lay down anymore. I sit up as well, still cuddling up to Aster without too much thought. After a moment's hesitation, he holds me as well. "I need to go home today- back to Daie's. I'm sure she knows what happened with Scratch, and she'll just be happy to have me safe."

"Can I still see you later?" My voice sounded small and almost reedy with desperation. Part of me resented myself for begging like this, but I mainly didn't care too much about it. _I just need this._ "Please?"

"Of course, Klondie." The warmth in his tone could've heated the whole house. He grimaces slightly, as if coming to an unpleasant realization. "In fact, we need to do something today."

"What's that?" I ask, feeling genuinely curious. _I hope it's nothing bad. I know Juniper is still out there, thirsting for my blood, but I really just want some rest._

"We should go visit Amber." This catches me slightly off guard, and I smirk.

"Wow. That's the last thing I expected you to say. When did you decide to be so buddy-buddy with Ames?" He opens his mouth to reply, but clearly thinks better of it, shutting his jaws with a small snap. I snicker softly, cupping his face in my hands, and kissing him, drawing him closer and closer.

Aster breaks the kiss, shaking his head sternly. "No. We need to do things today." I pout, but it has no affect on him. "We'll have time later, alright?" I nodded sullenly, biting the inside of my cheek.

Still, Aster kisses me again, bringing another smile to my face. "Let's get dressed, shall we? Busy day ahead."

"Yeah, busy."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

"Klondie, sweetie." Mom snapped her fingers in my face, startling me back to reality. I blink, giving a small noise of surprise as my parents grin at each other. Clearly, I'd been zoning out again, and clearly, they found it amusing. I feel my face flush slightly.

"So, what were you thinking about, Cakepop?" Dad asks, giving me a sly look over the rim of his coffee mug. I stare down at my tea, unsure of what to say. _Shit, I can't say I was thinking about Aster._

I wave my hand vaguely. "Oh, this and that. School's going to be ending soon, so I have plenty to think about." I catch a fleeting glimpse of sadness flicker over their faces at the suggestion behind my words. "I wonder if I'll get any sort of scholarships... probably not, I mean, I'm not too extraordinary, or anything." I take a bite of pancake to stop my rambling. My parents take the cue, and start eating as well.

We don't say anything for a few minutes, but it's a comfortable silence that surrounds us. I savor the sweet flavor of the pancakes, and the soft warmth of my tea. I try to concentrate on my food, but I can feel my mind start to wander again. I can practically see Aster's longing gaze, or the steady, warm weight of his arms around me. _Or his breath on my neck, his fingers in my hair..._

I snap to sudden attention, suddenly aware of the fact that I was staring lovingly into my pancakes. My parents were once again giving me a strange, amused looks. I felt my face flush, but I said nothing this time. _None of their business, anyway!_

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

"There's something different about you, boy."

I freeze up, my posture stiffening and my tail fluffing out. I slowly turn to face Daie, who was wearing a smug expression, her hands firmly on her hips. "I know you've been through a lot in the past few days, but today... hell, you seem happier than you should be." I opened my mouth to reply, but I find that I don't really I have words. My hand creeps up to my neck where Klondike's gift lay, the bell softly ringing as I brush it.

Daie turns around, and continues to walk into her kitchen, her tail swinging haphazardly behind her. "It's that girl you've been spending the night with, ain't it?" She cackles, and I can feel my face warm. "I know you really like her, Asteran." I clear my throat, but still find that I can't say anything.

I just continue towards the front door, my eyes focused forward as I walk past the kitchen door. _I really should be more careful about showing my emotions openly like that. But good God, I can't help but think about her._ My fingers close around the doorknob, and I adjust the zipper of my coat.

As soon as I opened the door, a gust of cold air hits my face, making me tuck my ears back against it. I bury my face in my collar, but continue out. _Klondie just finished breakfast, and is on her way to meet me at the hospital. I wonder how it went... Jesus, I hope she played it cool. We really don't need anymore problems._

I trudge down the street, trying to clear my head. To be honest, I've felt muddled and cloudy ever since Klondike and I had parted that morning. My memories of her seemed to have a strange quality to them now, or at least, the ones from last night. Like some sort of filter hiding all of the awkward moments and highlighting all of the good ones. _I know that it wasn't some sort of squeaky clean fairytale esque scene, that there was a lot of unsure movements and gestures. It had to be extremely awkward. There was no way around it. So my memories have to be a little fudged._ I started walking faster, suddenly irritated with myself. _And yet..._

 _How can I still see the way the moonlight caught her eyes, and glinted off of her hair? How her skin looked like it was glowing in the low light?_ I shake my head, as if to physically clear the memories away, but I couldn't get her completely out of my head. My fingers curl into fists in my pockets, and I growl slightly under my breath, my frustration building by the second. _Why couldn't we just stay together all day?_

My claws start to itch, wanting to be out of their sheathes, while my tail lashes behind me. Anyone that could see me would've thought I was desperate to get into a fight. _They wouldn't be wrong. A distraction would be welcome._

As caught up in my aggravation as I was, I didn't notice the hospital until I'd almost walked right past it. _Be little less slow, Asteran._ I stroll nonchalantly into the lobby as if I'm not a complete dumbass. I move to check in at the desk, but I stop in my tracks, noticing the person already there. Klondike turns around, giving me a warm smile, one that seems to make her eyes glitter. "Hey, I was looking for you. I just got signed in." She excitedly taps her fingers on the desk, while the person behind it gives her a mildly annoyed look. "I'm all set to go see Ames."

I smile in return, realizing I probably should instead of staring at her. I step closer, leaning onto the desk casually, and resisting my strong urge to sweep her into my arms and kiss her. She seemed to understand my underlying emotions, however, and kisses me on the cheek. She couldn't linger, however much we both wanted her to. Even without her saying it, I knew we would continue this later. I pretend to push her away, playfully smirking. "Hey, get off of me! Let me sign in, will you?"

She sticks her tongue out at me, squinting her eyes and folding her ears back. I flick her nose, turning my back on her, and facing the receptionist with a charming smile. "Hi, I'm here to visit Amber Rose Rouge. We're pretty good friends-" I bite back a yowl, and whirl on Klondike, my face reddening a little. _Did she seriously just smack my ass?_ "What has gotten into you?" I hiss, embarrassed. She smirks, mouthing "you." I swipe at her, but miss intentionally, while she giggles madly.

I turn back to the receptionist with an apologetic smile on my face, but they don't seem amused. "Sorry, ma'am. She can be so... difficult sometimes." I chuckled nervously, but the receptionist only raises an eyebrow questioningly. I stand there awkwardly for a few moments, before clearing my throat, feeling very awkward.

The receptionist just looked away from me, and clicked something on her keyboard. She looked up, and gave me a chilly look. "I never got your name." I felt my face warm a little; I was completely embarrassed by now.

"Oh, it's Asteran," I hesitate, wondering what I should say for my last name. I make a split second decision on my Mom's last name, deciding that would be the best choice. "Cœur." She types a couple more things, and nods.

"Alright, you're both all set." She gives us a grim smile. Almost automatically, she adds, "Have fun." Klondike takes my arm, snuggling it to her chest. It was sweet, until I saw the almost steely glint in her eyes as she looked at the receptionist.

"Thanks. Come on, Aster." She pulls me towards the elevator, and I go willingly. She pushes the button, and leans in towards me, muttering, "I don't like the way she was looking at you." I stifle a small laugh, making her glare at me, which, in turn, just amused me more. "If you figure out what was so funny about what I just said, please be sure to let me know."

I playfully bump shoulders with her, purring under my breath, "Is the puppy getting jealous now?" Klondike fixes her stare straight ahead as her face flushes, unwavering. As if by sheer force of will, the elevator doors open, obviously intimidated by Klondike's sharp gaze. She walks stiffly in, wrapping the collar of her coat around her face. I follow her, a small amount of insecurity worming its way into me. _Did I actually make her angry? It's not like I gave the receptionist my number, or something. Maybe I shouldn't have called her out like that, though, even if it's adorable that she even puts energy into being jealous. I should smooth this over._

"Did I go too far?" I ask gingerly, almost wincing. Klondike just sighs, and shakes her fluffy head, making her folded ears bounce.

"No. I'm just being a baby." She gives me a weak smile that doesn't last long on her face, but her chilly stare did warm up a little bit. "I just feel... strange, I guess? I keep thinking my parents are somehow going to know." I start to ask what she means by that, but I was soon hit by the answer like a truck, and I snap my mouth back shut. "Plus, I acted so weird this morning when we were actually together, and..." She shakes her head again, and I notice her nervously fidgeting with her hands as if she doesn't know what to do with them.

I grab one of her hands, ending her fidgeting. "You were fine this morning- you just had a nightmare. Besides, I managed to get you back to top shape, right?" She half smiles, a dreamy look taking over her face.

"You always do." Her voice is almost a swoon. _How did I even manage to have this effect over her? I have as much charm as roadkill._ She turns to smile at me, sort of leaning closer, as if to kiss me. I learn completely into it, but break it quickly as the doors slide open. _I cannot, and will not, be one of those people who makes out in an elevator._

Klondike doesn't let go of my hand, though, sort of leading me out of the elevator and onto the floor. I give her a sideways look. "Did they tell you where she is?" I ask, and she replies with a small, confident nod. _I trust her,_ I think, but out loud I say, "If you get us lost, I won't kiss you for a week. Maybe even two, depending on how lost we are."

She rolls her eyes and starts off in a direction. "Like you could last that long. Me? I've got nerves of steel, but you? Oh, you be begging for affection." I snort, disbelieving.

"Really? Then why were you so tangled up with me this morning?" She gives me a dirty look, but still smiles playfully.

"I think it was you who was tangled up with me. Face it Asteran, all of the times we're separated, you're miserable." I let go of her hand, and instead opt to put my arm around her shoulders. She does the same to me, giving me a sly look.

"Yeah, but so are you. What do you do almost every night? Oh that's right, beg me to come over and cuddle you." Her face flushes slightly, but she laughs, shaking her head.

"Oh, but who listens to me, and comes at my beck and call?" She sneers, smacking the back of my legs with her tail. "Who gave up their Spade-ship for me?" I stick out my tongue at her, and she does it back, a girlish sparkle in her eyes. For a moment, we're just two kids, hanging out together. But then, worries at the back of my mind remind me of their presence in one, sharp gesture.

In the middle of Amber's hospital room is a figure of pure despair. Juniper's sharp, green eyes rake over us, and our jovial mood fades completely. Almost instinctively, our grip on each other tightens, our eyes glued to the two Crowns. On Juniper's jacket lapel sparkles not just one, but five pins. _Why does she have the Star, Flower, Diamond, and Sword? Is she even allowed to have that many?_

"Juniper." Klondike's voice is flat, but a vast sea of fear hides beneath the emotionless exterior that coats it like ice. "If I can ask, why?"

The black haired molly grins, exposing her sharp canines. Her grin could hardly be classified as a smile, if I'm honest- there was no humor behind it, just a cold, spiky, indifference- and the cruelty of it reached her eyes, making the room seem suddenly colder, somehow. When she speaks, her voice is empty of any emotion except for a cold anger.

"I could ask you the same thing. How do I know you're not the one who hurt Amber to begin with, hm?" She takes a cocky step forward, and I plant my feet firmly on the ground, a growl growing in my throat. Klondike gives me a small warning glance, however, and I don't do anything but glare at Juniper. "After all, I saw what quick work you made of her sister."

"Can we just stop with the mind games and acknowledge that you attacked Amber?" Klondike's anger was blatant and sudden, slightly surprising me. _She's probably just scared._ I hold her a little closer, and my reassuring gesture doesn't go unnoticed; she snuggles slightly into my grasp, but not noticeably enough for Juniper to see this small bit of weakness. "We all know it was you, Juniper."

Juniper scowls, but doesn't refute it. Instead, she strides, stiff legged, even closer to us. I pull Klondike back, nestling her completely in my arms, as my ears fold back. My pupils dilate to harsh slits, matching Juniper's. I feel Klondike struggle to get free of me, but I don't even look at her. Juniper flashes her claws, stepping dangerously close. I hiss on instinct, which makes her step back.

Still, in a low voice, she growls to Klondike, "This is so far from over, bitch. So, where ever you are, watch your fucking back." She breezes us, as if she didn't have a care in the world. After she was sure Juniper was gone, Klondike collapsed wholly into my arms, stifling a small sob.

"We are so screwed, Aster. Dear lord, we are royally _screwed_." She whimpers softly, her whole body beginning to tremble. I moved over to one of the chairs, and pulled her down to me and into my lap. She curls up, still shaking, and whimpering, all while clinging to me. "I don't... I never wanted to... Oh God, I don't want to die..."

"You're not going to." I whisper fiercely, burying my face in her messy hair. "I swear Klondike, you're going to be just fine, alright? I won't... I can't let anything happen to you." I kiss her soft head, rocking her slowly as she cries herself out. I close my eyes, trying to calm myself, or at least seem like it. _Maybe if I seem calm, Klondike will calm down._ "I'm so sorry, puppy..."

"Oh, how sweet." Both of us snap to sudden attention, meeting a pair of smirking ruby eyes. Klondike scrambles off of my lap, and to Amber's bedside and crouching down, words rushing out of her still crying mouth faster than I thought possible. Amber smiles down at her, and then up at me. I try to speak, but find I can't, making Amber chuckle. "What is it, Asteran? Do I leave you speechless? Don't worry, you're not the first. You won't be the last."

"You're awake." I manage, stumbling over to my girlfriend, and helping her up off of the ground. Amber shrugged.

"Oh, I've been awake a few different times now. Off and on, I guess. Some days I feel better than others, but mostly, I sleep through the migraines." She gently pats at the bandage on her head. "Bowling ball to the skull? Not particularly something I'd attempt again." Amber shrugs, while Klondike gives us both a strange look.

"What?" I ask, trying for a small smirk. "We're being civil. Would you rather us be at each other's throats?" Klondike shakes her head, wiping stray tears off of her face.

"No, I... It's just, I never thought I'd see an ex Crown and an ex Spade being so friendly." She shrugs with a small smile, before hiding her face in my coat like a shy child. I beam at her, thoughtlessly kissing the top of her head, as if we were still alone. But I can feel Amber's curious gaze on us- she knows we were dating, she had seen as much as a ghost. _But she has no idea about just what we've been up to._

"Asteran, can you leave for a moment? I want to talk to Klondike alone." With these simple words, I'm suddenly back on my guard, giving Amber a dirty look. But the strange, reassuring calm I see in her eyes is enough to convince me that she has no ill will. I step away from Klondike, but quickly nuzzle her one last time.

"Yell if you need anything. I'll go down to the snack machines and get a bag of chips or something." She nods in reply, and presses our foreheads together for a moment, before shooing me out the door.

"Go on, Aster! I'll be just fine." She turns back to Amber, who still had her eyes on me, obviously waiting for me to leave. I turn, and exit the room, feeling strangely confident that Klondike was safe in Amber's care. _I mean, I had Ames in my head for several months when she was a ghost. I think I have a pretty good read on her personality._

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

I'd be lying if I said that Aster leaving didn't make me extremely nervous. In fact, I was still pretty shaken about my encounter with Juniper. I explain everything that's been happening to Amber, and when I talk about Lillibeth, I start to shake again, tears rolling down my face. Amber sets her jaw in a strange way, something in her eyes becoming very flinty. I flinch away from her, worried that I've ruined what little good we had left, but she doesn't strike me. Instead, she pulls me into a hug.

"It's not fair." Her voice is raw and husky, like she's holding back tears. "I know you wouldn't... I wish I'd been there... no one would have died... Good God, I hate Juniper."

"Well, now you're awake." I say hopefully, looking up at her again. "And you can be Crown."

Much to my dismay, she shakes her head, moving away from me. "No, I can't. I can't be Crown from a hospital bed. And I'm in no shape to be overthrowing Juniper's empire. No, if anyone's going to do it, it has to be you."

"What?" I sputter, jumping back up to my feet, as Amber continues to stare at me with a sympathetic expression. "I can't, Amber. I'm... me. I can't lead-"

"But you have."

"I can't fight-"

"Once again, but you have." Amber rolls her eyes, seeming exasperated. "Come on, Klondike. You're not stupid. You're not weak, or brainless. But whatever, I'll bully you about this later. For now," she grins devilishly, "The deal on Aster: spill."

My mood goes from zero to a hundred really fast, and my face flushes. I smile shakily, sitting down roughly on the chair I had cuddled with Aster on earlier. "Well, uh, I told you about how I saved him from his dad, right?"

"Yeah?" Her interest quickens, and I feel as if she can see right through me. We say nothing, until Amber suddenly cackles. " _Oh._ I see. You fucked him, didn't you?"

"Don't put it like that!" I hiss, feeling suddenly defensive. I cross my legs, and sit up completely straight, in a bit of a state again. Amber laughs louder, and I continue, "You're the first person to know, outside of us two, obviously. And when you say it like that, you take all of the romance out of it, for God's sake."

"Oh, I'm sure it was romantic. But I'm also sure it was awkward as fuck. _And_ , I'm sure you took a lot of your, ah, _frustrations_ , on him, hm?" I blush harder, and hold back a flustered screech. Amber could tell she'd struck a nerve, and cackled even harder. "I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ , of all people, admitted to screwing someone out of wedlock!" She wipes her eyes, breathing kind of heavily.

I feel somewhat shaky again, but not in the way I was before; this time, I was worried about anyone else somehow finding out about Aster and I. I put my head in my hands, letting out a dramatic groan, while Amber still tries to quiet her chuckles. That's when Aster decided to stride back into the room, holding a bag of chips and a Sprite. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided better of it after seeing Amber and I. Her hands were still pressed to her face, trying to smother her giggles.

Aster sits down in the chair next to me, handing me the bag of chips, with a curious look at Amber. "What's up with her?" He asks in an undertone, not taking his eyes off of the snickering molly. "Brain damage, or something? I mean, it was a pretty heavy ball, so..." He shrugs.

I examine the bag of chips- it's barbeque. I rip it open, and stuff a few into my mouth, mumbling around them, "She knows."

Aster had been drinking when I'd spoken, and choked, nearly spitting soda all over the floor, making Amber start to laugh again. He swallowed the drink roughly, coughing, "What do you mean she knows? You _told_ her?" I shook my head, blushing furiously. Aster was too; he hid his face in his hands, mumbling something.

"I didn't tell her directly, but she kind of figured it out." I eat a few more chips, trying to drown my embarrassment in food. I slouch down, wrapping my tail into my lap, and wishing I could crawl into a hole in the floor, and disappear. Aster sighs deeply, muttering something I was sure was pretty rude.

"You two are so adorable." Amber cooes, a sharp note in her voice. "But, once again, I'm going to need to talk to one of you alone. Klondike, it's your turn to leave. But leave the chips with Asteran- he looks half starved." _Probably because he is._

Still, Aster and I share a confused look, but he gives me a single nod; he's okay with this. I had the bag of chips to him, and kiss him on the forehead quickly. "I'll be right back. Be safe, okay?" I whisper, not wanting Amber to hear just how much I fretted over him. Aster smiles adoringly at me, and pats my arm.

"Don't worry, puppy. I'll be okay." He replies in a similarly low tone. I'm almost overcome with the urge to kiss him, but I managed to hold myself back. _Later, when we're alone._ Instead, I just return his affectionate, sunny smile, and quit the room, my tail swishing behind me.

It wasn't until I was out of the room that I realized I had nothing to do. I stop in my tracks, blinking and confused as to why I agreed to leave the only people I was here for in the room behind me. I slowly spur myself into movement again, trying to think if I could go visit anyone else in the hospital. _I highly doubt I could go see Night, not that I'd want to without Aster. That would be pretty awkward, and I've had enough awkward to last a lifetime._

I continue to walk slowly down the hall, until a guilty part of my conscious crept up on me. _I haven't even really wondered if Thomas and Bradley were okay._ The thought makes me feel as if a dark cloud was passing over my head. _Even after what happened, I still would be pretty upset if they died. I mean, God. That would rattle me._

I start to peek in on different rooms as I pass, not wanting to make it seem like I was looking for them. _Even if I am._ Part of me felt guilty in doing this, even though I wasn't sure exactly why. _Sure, Thomas is my ex, but Aster... I wouldn't cheat on him. I love him too much to even consider it._ After a few minutes of an unsuccessful search, I walked over to one of the desks, defeated, and ask the nurse behind the counter if she knows where they are.

Unceremoniously, I'm given two room numbers, which I try to hold in my mind. I thanked her, and head off in the direction of the two rooms, which, conveniently for me, are on the same floor I'm already on. But, funnily enough, they were in the complete opposite direction of where I was searching. I didn't dwell too much on my own stupidity, I just continued onward to their rooms.

I found Bradley's first, but when I peeked inside, he was asleep and drooling all over his pillow. His hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks, and he was in desperate need of a shower. I smirk, but it quickly fades as I'm bombarded with memories of the night they attacked me. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ I shudder, and stepped back out of the room, unnoticed. _I've come this far, I should probably still go see Thomas, to at least gloat about how happy I am now without him._ The thought, petty as it was, made me smile.

Thomas' room was close by Bradley's, and I got to it relatively quickly. Anxiously, I peer in the room, catching Thomas' eye accidentally. Suddenly, I'm filled with panic, and I pull my head back, pressing myself against the wall outside the door, and cursing under my breath. I heard a lively laugh from inside the room, and the sound of a mattress shifting as he moved. "Well, well, well... is that who I think it is? Why are you being so shy, hmm?"

I take a shuddering sigh, and peel myself off of the wall, and step into the door frame, but not completely in the room. Thomas is sitting completely up in his bed, giving me a strange, expectant smile. I don't say anything, I just clasp my hands in front of me nervously, and avoid his eyes. When I don't say anything, I hear him sigh in an exasperated way. "Aren't you going to apologize?" His sharp tone makes me look up, suddenly pushing down fear.

My tail starts to bristle, but I hold the hair down with significant amounts of willpower. "For what the Shadows did to you? Because I didn't have any control over that-" Thomas cuts me off with a humorless laugh.

"Right, right. Like how you didn't have any control over dating a Spade?" I feel the color drain from my face, and a satisfied glint appears in Thomas' eyes. "Oh, that's right. I heard _everything_. I also know that he's not one anymore, and that Juniper has disowned you from the gang. You're a target for either side, and you've made people in high places very angry."

Some of that previous panic and anxiety started to rise within me again, and I knew this was a terrible idea at once. _What the hell was I thinking? Amber and I may have argued, but I knew she had my back. Thomas and Bradley... not so much._ Still, when I spoke, my voice was so unnaturally calm, it almost didn't sound like my own. "I'm aware of that, Thomas. I'm not stupid."

"It really seems like it sometimes, at least with your most recent decisions." Thomas shrugs, and a slight trickle of anger starts to swell within my chest, but is quickly covered up by repulsion as he continues. "Anyway, I can help you. All you have to do is ditch Asteran, and come back to me. This would make you the girlfriend of the Sword, even if I'm not functioning right now, which would give you unlimited protection."

"Is that all?" I remark dryly, but he doesn't seem to pick up on my sarcasm. Quite the opposite, in fact; he seems to perk up at my perceived interest.

"Well, not exactly. You see, the problem we had before was that we weren't very physical. So, if you accept, you're going to have to let me-." I can't help it; regardless of all of my anxiety and worry and even fear, I laugh. Thomas stops abruptly at the sound, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"You're so delusional!" I wheeze between cackles, finding damn near impossible to stop laughing. Thomas growls loudly, but even that's not enough to sober me. I turn on my heels, exiting the room, and leaving Thomas growling behind me. Still, his words seemed to stick in my mind, not leaving me completely, and making themselves known with aggression once my hysterical laughter had faded.

_"You're a target for either side, and you've made people in high places very angry."_

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

"So," Amber begins as soon as Klondike's out of sight, making me snap back to her. Before, I couldn't help but watch Klondike go; it feels like my eyes are always glued to her, no matter what. At least until something else demands my attention.

"So." I reply, unsure of what exactly she was starting at. _I have plenty of my own questions._ "Where have you been? One second, you wouldn't leave me alone, the next- poof. Gone." I'm moving my hands around as I talk, gesturing animatedly. Amber watches with something like confusion and intrigue.

"Well, I was starting to come to. I was less dead than alive, so my time as an undead bitch was over." Amber shrugs carelessly, as if she found the whole thing trivial and more or less normal. I bite my tongue, wanting to snap at her for scaring me, when I realized something- _I care whether she's dead or not. What the fuck?_

I push the unsettling thought away, repressing a shudder of disgust. Instead, I push onto another topic. "Well, that was my question. What did you want to talk about, exactly?"

"I need you to protect Klondike," was her immediate response. I laugh out loud, making her hiss at me, her pupils narrowing to slits.

"Oh, what do you think I've _been_ doing? No need to worry, Amber, she's in good hands." I give her a sly wink, but Amber is not amused. Instead she just continues to glare at me, as if I'd done something wrong. "What? Did I say something?"

"This is _not_ a laughing matter, Asteran." She snarls, her tails starting to bristle. "Klondike's life is about to be even more a living hell than usual, and I need you to fucking promise that you won't let her get hurt." Something in her gaze flickers, looking almost like grief. "If anything were to happen to her-"

"I get it." I stop her, holding up a hand in her direction. "I swear, alright? Nothing is going to happen. And if something does, I'll take care of it." Amber relaxes almost imperceptibly, leaning slowly back into her pillows.

"You'd fucking better." She mutters, and she finally falls silent. I sit down in the chair Klondike and I had been in previously, letting out a small breath I didn't know I was holding. I pull out my phone, and play around with it, until Klondike finally came back in the room, looking somewhat upset.

I notice this instantly; I'm up on my feet, and at her side swiftly, giving her a once over. "What happened? Did you run into Juniper again, or something? I never should have let you out of my sight, oh my God-"

"I'm fine." She says loudly, almost angrily. I flinch away instinctively at the sound, making her eyes widen a little. Klondike grabs for my hand, muttering, "I'll explain later, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you." I allow her to take it, finding it nearly impossible to continue to stay ruffled with her. Klondike doesn't really even look at me, her eyes locked on Amber. Amber stares right back; the intensity of her ruby colored gaze sparked a small bit of irritation in me. _Can you please not look at my girlfriend like that?_

"I'll call you later, if I can say awake long enough. Ugh, my head..." Amber presses her palm flat against her forehead, laying back down almost in an almost dainty way. Klondike takes a step towards her, but Amber waves her off. "No, get out of here, you crazy kid. Go have fun. And, think about what I told you, alright?"

I give Klondike a suspicious look, but she pointedly ignores me. I pull my hand away, and walk out of the room without her, feeling somewhat childish, but mostly frustrated with her. Klondike rushes out of the room, catching up with me, looking puzzled. "I said I was sorry. Did I do something?"

I waved her off, my humor much more ill than I intended, and say nothing. Klondike's expression suddenly sours, her eyes gleaming and wounded, with her ears pinned back. My heart suddenly leapt into my throat, stinging as if it had been struck physically. "It's stupid." I find myself saying, shaking my head. I press the button for the elevator, still not directly looking at Klondike. But she continued to watch me with wide, confused eyes.

"It's not stupid." She replies quietly as the doors open, walking in before I can respond. I follow her, and press the button before she does. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You have every right to be angry with me."

I can't help it: I let out a small, angry grumble. "It's not that. It's Amber." Her ears perk up at my words, her expression turning from hurt to just completely confused. Her head tilts to the side inquisitively, and my face starts to smolder. I clear my throat, trying to say something else, but finding I couldn't.

Klondike decided to try and push it further, however. "Remember how I got a little jealous downstairs earlier?" I nod wordlessly, and she continues. "Well, are you a little envious of Amber?" I decided I didn't like the cadence of her voice when she said that, and I grumble in what could be perceived in a rude way.

Klondike's hand is suddenly on my arm, and I jump, suddenly turning to look at her. Her expression is kind and understanding, and the frustration that I had built up inside of me melts away. She kisses my cheek, and I find myself smiling in a shy way. She buries her face in my neck, murmuring, "You don't need to worry about anyone stealing me away, silly _minou_. I have everything I want right here."

As the doors open, I blurt before I could properly think, "Can you come over to my house today, or are your parents expecting you back home?" The words come out in an excited rush, which makes Klondike chuckle softly. She pulls back from me, caressing my arm with her fingers.

"Who cares what they think? I mean, it takes two to tango, and they obviously don't trust me enough to make my own decisions." Something in Klondike's voice grows bitter, and I swoop her close again, just as the doors open. Klondike pulls away, and drags me out of the elevator and through the lobby. I follow obediently behind her, my mind and heart already racing without her even having to do much. _This walk isn't going to go fast enough._

_~_ **○** _..._ **X** _..._ **○** _~_

I'm the first to open the door, my greeting for Daie fresh on my lips, when I notice a note taped up on the other side of the door. I glance over it quickly, Klondike pushing past me, desperate to enter the warm house. She shivers, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, shutting the door with a well placed back kick. "I'm freezing! Isn't this supposed to be spring break?"

I shrug, but keep reading the note. "It'll warm up next month. It always does." I can hear Klondike throwing herself down on the couch, sighing dramatically.

"I fucking hate Ohio. Let's move somewhere warm." I place the note down on the coffee table and throw my coat onto a hook next to Klondike's. I sit down on the couch beside her, debating silently on whether or not I should crawl into her lap or something. _Does she expect me to? Or would she somehow get offended if I did? I have no fucking clue what I'm doing._

Still, I reply casually to her. "Is Arizona warm enough?" She gives me a snarky look, like she'd love to smack me.

"I meant the coast, or something, jackass." She fires back, her tone slightly heated. I just smiled helplessly, unsure of what to say, or even do. Something in her expression softens, and she suddenly pulls me close. Her back is up against the arm of the couch, her legs slightly splayed. I'm sort of kneeling in between them, my arms draped around her neck, while her's wrap around my middle. Quietly, she mutters something that sounds like, "You're lucky you're so cute."

"Daie's gone." I say before I forget; I can feel my brain starting to fog up again. "She went shopping- that's what the note was for." Klondike's interest quickens, her azure eyes widening. "She probably won't be back for a few hours."

Klondike smiles seductively at my words, adjusting her body under mine, which I was suddenly painfully aware of. "Is that so?" She blinks slowly, her eyelashes sweeping and fluttering like the wings of a bird. I glanced down at her chest, noticing that she was wearing the necklace I'd given her for Christmas. She catches my eyes again, biting the inside of her lip subtly, and slightly arching her back. "Can I..."She starts, but she closes her eyes, as if steeling herself. "Can I get up?"

I immediately off of her, an apology ready, but she silences me with a kiss. I lean into it, but she pulls away, a teasing smile on her face. She shakes her head at me, purring, "Nuh uh uh, Asie." She slides off the couch, her tail brushing my legs. I scramble up as well, but a little too late, as she's already climbing the stairs. I chase after her, calling out to her playfully, while she giggled in response.

"Aw, why so shy now?" I say lightly, hearing Klondike laugh again. I climb the stairs even faster, bursting into my room, only to find Klondike looking through my closet. Her back is to me, while she roots through my stuff, finally emerging with an excited cackle. She throws something onto my bed, and whirls on me, throwing herself into my arms.

I give a small, shocked purr, while she pushes me up against the door, shutting it with my back. Klondike's mouth is on mine, and I find I can no longer think straight. Once again, I'm helpless under her spell, and all I can do is pull her as close as possible. Klondike pulls away again, however, muttering under her breath, "Not standing up. For God's sake, we're not animals."

"Fair enough." I shrug, and without warning, sweep her off of her feet and into my arms. My arm was nestled in the crook of her knees, while the other was cradling her head; Klondike swings her legs and laughs, her face flushed a bright red. I beam at her, laying her down gently onto my bed, careful to avoid the box she threw onto it.

I try to pull away, but Klondike pulls me down beside her, giving a small, playful growl. "Where do you think you're going?" I don't exactly know how to respond, so I just laugh somewhat nervously, my face turning as red as hers. She chuckles too, pulling me close to her again, our bodies flush against each other.

I kiss her gently, holding her by her hips, and keeping her close. Quietly, I mutter in a small puff of breath, "Nowhere." It's really all I have time to say before Klondike's mouth is on mine again, seeming a little more intense this time. I lean completely into the kiss, almost purring. I can feel my heartbeat everywhere in my body, even in my finger tips. Simultaneously, I'm also suddenly extremely sensitive to every single touch; every pet, stroke, and kiss is somehow ten times better.

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

Aster's face was buried in the back of my neck, as he held me protectively, his arms wrapped around my middle. His breathing was starting to even out, matching mine, as I forced myself to stop panting. Despite my overwhelming exhaustion, I managed to breathe out a quip. "We're making this a habit now, aren't we?"

Aster grumbles good naturedly in reply, kissing a sensitive part of my neck. I squirm, letting out a faint, airy laugh. "Asie!" His name escapes my lips in a small puff of involuntary breath, and I can feel him smile against my skin.

"I love the way you say my name." He purrs, his voice a dark rumble. "Well, among other things." Aster nuzzles me affectionately, before moving away from my neck, and instead moving up a little in the bed, maneuvering to take my ear in his teeth gently. My face flushes, and I briefly argue with myself, but I move away wrapping a stray blanket around myself as I sit up.

"My parents are going to fucking kill me." I growl, partially to Aster, but most to myself. Behind me, I feel the mattress shift as Aster rises. His worry is peaked, and I can sense his reluctance to touch me. Before he can even speak, I say, "No, Aster. You didn't do anything... I just don't want my parents to be so suspicious of me anymore."

I cross my legs, sighing quietly as Aster struggles to decide what to do with himself. "I should go home." He laid back down at my words, seeming somewhat hurt and disappointed. I glance at my phone, resting on the bedside table. _I really should go..._ Against my better judgement, however, I laid back down, turning around so that I was facing Aster. I press my lips into a mischievous smile, while he gives me a curious, almost hopeful look. "Emphasis on _should_. But when have I ever done things by the book?"

Aster shrugs, smiling back at me. "Why start now? Make your own rules. You'll be an adult this year in..." A blank look crosses over his face, soon replaced by a bashful one. "Do I seriously not know your birthday?"

I laugh good naturedly, cosying up comfortably to Aster. "To be fair, its not come up yet. Its the first of September." I tilt my head curiously, my ears perking. "Come to think of it, I don't know yours, either."

"Well, it hasn't hit, like yours. Its July eleventh." He shrugs, but I quietly make a note of it. I reach up, and ring the small bell on the choker Aster still wore, making him blush. He bites the inside of his cheek, turning his head somewhat sharply away from me, making the bell jingle. I nuzzle into his neck, kissing the soft skin on the nape of it. Aster sighed, squirming a little in my arms. "Uh, okay... we're doing this now." Is his nervous response.

I make a soft, pleased humming noise in the back of my throat as Aster slowly runs his hand up and down my back. He extends his claws slightly, letting the sharp tips of his nails gently caress my back. I shiver with pleasure, my tail slowly dragging across the bed reflexively. My whole body is slightly glowing with warmth, but not to an uncomfortable degree. Aster chuckles quietly, softly purring deep in his chest. Something was oddly hypnotic about the constant, soothing movement lulling me into a deep sense of security.

I was sharply startled back into reality by a loud knock on Aster's bedroom door. We both jolt back to full consciousness, sitting up, and staring from the door to each other, and back again. The knock sounded again, this time accompanied by Daie's bassy voice. "Asteran? You there?"

"Yes, what is it?" Aster replies, his voice slightly hoarse. I lean my head back against his chest, feeling his arms drift around me absentmindedly. Aster's chin rests on the top of my head, as we listen intently to Daie's words.

"Is your girlfriend here, by chance?" Aster and I shared a glance, before he gave a hesitant reply.

"Yeah, she's here." There's a slight, nervous tremor in his voice. "Why? What's up?"

"Her mother's on the line, looking for her daughter." Daie chuckles, while I feel the blood drain from my face. _Oh shit._ I go a little limp in Aster's arms, while he holds me tighter. "I won't open the door, don't need to see whatever's on the other side. The phone's on hold- I'll just slip it under the door."

"Aunt Daie-" Aster stammers, but he's abruptly cut off by another cackle from the portly woman on the other side of the door. He clears his throat, and tries again, "I'm not... we're not... we didn't, um..."

"Oh just shut up, and take the phone." A soft hiss is heard as the phone slides under the door and across the plush carpet. Aster climbs off the bed, pulling away from me, and taking the phone off the floor. He walks back over to me, as I listen to Daie's footsteps recede down the hallway. Aster plops the phone into my trembling hands, planting a small kiss on the side of my head, before laying back down.

I settle down beside him, but facing away from him, letting him spoon me as I press the phone to my ear after taking it off of hold. Quietly, in a fluttering voice, I remark, "Hello?"

My mother's shriek fills my ear, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. Aster softly represses a nervous chuckle, burying his face in my hair. "Why weren't you answering your phone?! I thought you were hurt! And why in God's name are you at Aster's house?! You're grounded, if you might recall! Your father and I said you could go to the hospital, not to your boyfriend's!"

When I hear her take a breath, I interject. "Mom, he was hurt, too. Daie was here. Nothing happened- I was just checking on him." I kept my voice level, and calm, trying to get my frantic mother to a similar state. Instead, it just seemed to inflame her more, making her voice rise in volume and pitch, somehow.

"Klondike Elizabeth, I'm aware he was hurt, and I'm aware of just how irresponsible he makes you behave." My face flushes in anger and embarrassment, and I clamp my jaws shut, my body stiffening up. Behind me, I can feel Aster shift, his worry starting to peak. _I know he can hear her. Not like he needs this right now._

"Mom, calm down. I'm on my way home right now-"

"No, I'm tired of you always sneaking around. How do I know that all of those times you've slept over at Tulip's, that you weren't doing... _sinful_ things with Aster?" My face burns brighter, and I feel my body start to tremble with outrage.

I bite back a stinging retort about how nothing we've done could ever be seen as wrong, while my mother continues to rant. "I'll have you know, you have it extremely good, young lady. Your father and I were raised Catholic, and he's been fighting with me for years about making you go to church. I know it would be good for you. And now, I'm thinking you should start going while you're grounded. Gives you less time to sneak off."

"Fine." I manage to say without screaming, keeping my voice a deadly low. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. I'm not coming home tonight."

"Klondike, I am your mother, okay? And if you aren't home tonight, you'll be grounded until summer vacation." Her voice is suddenly level, but also a deep, dark growl. "I can't keep letting you run the show, understand? Do not make me do something I'll regret." A touch of sadness comes into her voice as she continues. "Klondike, please. I don't like ruling over you like this."

I feel my heart harden against her, my fingers curl into fists. I unclench my jaw enough to mutter, "Then don't." I pull the phone away from my ear, clicking the red icon before she can respond. I put Daie's phone on the bedside table, and turned around to face Aster. I burrow into his chest, feeling a sudden pain in my chest. I choke back a small sob, as Aster shushes me, trying in vain to soothe me.

"Oh, Klondie... no, don't cry..."

"She thinks I'm disgusting, I know she does. Or she would, if she knew what we've done." I whimper, my breath getting more and more rattly by the second. "I'm a," I laugh somewhat hysterically. "I'm a sinner. Wow. A murdering, slut of a sinner."

Aster growls in distaste, sweeping his tail over my leg. "Don't talk like that, Klondike. There's nothing wrong about this, there can't be." His voice softens slightly. "It's just love. That's all. There's nothing wrong... there _can't_ be anything wrong with us. As for Lillibeth," His voice becomes flinty again, a protective edge creeping in. "That was out of your control."

"I didn't want... I never would have..." I keep trying to start, but my voice continues to fail me, trailing off into muffled sobs. Aster didn't respond, patiently waiting for me to find my wits, while he held me securely close to him. Finally, I managed to say, "I'm sorry." Aster softly growls again, and I wince, wondering if I've somehow agitated him.

Instead, he just continues to hold me, saying fiercely, "Don't you dare apologize for anything. If anyone's at fault, it's me." I whimper softly, opening my mouth to tell him to stop, but he keeps going. "I put you in danger by being around you. None of this would have happened had it not been for me."

"I also would have drowned at Chancey if it wasn't for you." I reply shakily, yet shrilly, but not high in volume. I sniffle, and clear my throat, hating the whinny sound of my voice. _I'm disgusting._ I repeat my thoughts allowed, and Aster's soft growl turns into a mewl. I pull away from him again, trembling.

"They were so proud of me, and here I am, disappointing them." I close my eyes tightly, holding back another wave of tears. And that's when he kisses me; I'm swept into Aster's arms again, and kissed in a way so similar to our first kisses that I want to melt right then and there. And I do, collapsing in Aster's arms with a repressed sob.

He pulls away again, resting his forehead against mine. I whimper pleadingly, and I'm given another, smaller kiss for my troubles. I open my eyes partly, keeping them heavily lidded. Aster's expression is much the same, one of a loving euphoria. "You are the most beautiful person I know, understand?" His eyes were deep, golden brown pools of sincerity and intensity, captivating me and holding me in place. "And I love you more and more every single day."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I find that I can't. So instead, I just press my mouth to his again passionately. Aster's surprised at first, but he sighs after a moment's hesitation, pulling me forward onto him as he falls backwards onto his bed. We rolls to the side, breaking apart, panting quietly. "I love you, too." I mutter breathlessly, while Aster caresses the side of my face, his hands wandering down to my upper hips.

He plants another kiss, this one soft and delicate, on my forehead. Aster sits up, petting my hair, purring, "Stay here and rest. I'm going to go shower. Don't stress yourself, puppy- you mean the world to me." He slides off the bed, one of his hands lingering on my side as if he didn't really want to leave. I turn around, watching him go with softly lidded, puppy dog eyes, but I also wore a smile. I take his hand, pressing it to my lips briefly before he pulls away to go root through his closet for clothes.

I snuggle securely in the sheets, trying to hold back my growing despair. _Aster loves me, and I love him. My parents can't stop that, and neither can Juniper or Tiger. I... I need him._ I close my eyes tightly, trying to will myself to sleep. My ears twitch in the direction of Aster's footsteps, listening unintentionally closely, catching the door closing, leaving me alone.

I stared blankly at the opposite wall. I felt... strange. Not a good kind of strange, too. Like I was a passenger in my own body, not completely in control of my actions. All the while my mind starts to run wild again, self destructive thoughts racing through my head.

My eyes slid over to the scissors sitting on the edge of the Aster's desk. Something about them were ominous, almost foreboding. I shivered, and just rolled over to face the wall behind me. But something made me roll back over again, sitting up in his bed, and sliding onto the floor. I looked at the scissors again, at the way the dull lights glinted almost seductively alone it's plastic and metal surface. I stared at it, transfixed, drawing closer, something almost whispering to me.

_"Pick it up, come on. You know you want to."_

I reached for them, but I wasn't completely in control. Like I said, I didn't feel like any of my actions were my own. I gripped the scissors so hard the blade bit into the skin of my hand, but my grip didn't lessen or anything, even though I wanted to. Mainly, I just felt numb, empty. Like a husk of a person.

 _"Why are you hesitating? It's easy. Just press it into your skin. We'll start with your arm, but if that doesn't work fast enough, we'll go to the neck. Okay?"_ I knew now that I was hearing some other voice, but it seemed so soothing, calm. But, wow, did I have a splitting headache. Everything was starting to hurt with a strange intensity; something that made me crave any other feeling.

I vaguely didn't want to do what the voice, what _Lillibeth_ , was asking of me, but I also didn't feel like I was the one doing anything. I- my arm, more like, I wasn't doing this- held the blade up to the light, looking at it's metallic shimmer, before bringing it down roughly on my other arm. I yelped loudly- yes, I did, not whoever was in control- and the voice growled in response.

_"Don't complain when I'm trying to help you. I'm saving you from the far worse fate that I had planned."_

She dragged the blade gently over my skin, not cutting deeply- yet. I screamed, suddenly much more aware of what was happening. I still wasn't completely in control, which only escalated my fear. The door swung open, and suddenly, Aster was there, still dripping wet from the shower. I blinked, and he was bandaging up my arm, demanding to know what the hell I thought I was doing. Lillibeth was completely gone now.

I hesitated on telling him, but I finally blurted it out, the weight of my secret suddenly too much to bear. "Lillibeth. She was... she was here."

The color drained from Aster's face, and he looked as if he might be sick. His once steady hands started to shake, his honey gold eyes suddenly wide and childlike. His ears had flattened themselves against his skull, and he looked like he was having just as much trouble talking as I was. "What? Lillibeth... she possessed you?"

I nodded, still unable to form words. Aster scooped me closer to him, holding me as if I would stop breathing without him. I was shaking now, tears falling quietly down my face. Smoothly, he picked me up, carrying me back to his bed, and I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, before curling into a ball. _Why does he believe me? He's taking my insanity so well... Wait, do crazy people know they're crazy? What the fuck is happening to me?_

I felt Aster lay down next to me, the mattress shifting with his added weight. He sighed, sounding ten years older than he really was. "She can't do it again now. Since you're aware of her being in control of you, she can't re-enter your mind." As he speaks, he holds me to him, and again I feel safe and secure.

I move back a little, looking up at Aster's worn face. _Earlier tonight, he looked so carefree... why did it have to come to this?_ "How do you know?" My voice sounded like it was made of sandpaper, and broken glass. I noticed that my throat ached when I spoke, probably still raw from the screaming. He reached over, running his fingers through my hair.

"I know because something similar happened to me. The girl I dated before, Luna, she wanted me dead too, for the longest time. But afterwards I realized that as long as she didn't catch me unawares, I would be fine." He shrugged weakly, trying to smile, but ultimately failing.

"So, you've been able to see fucking ghosts this whole time, and never thought to mention it to me?" I try to sound harsh, but my voice is too rough and shaky to be taken too seriously.

Aster sighs again, smiling without humor. "Would you have believed me? I mean, this is how I met Amber- she was sort of dead for a while, and she used to follow me around. One day, she stopped, and I knew she was waking up."

I was momentarily speechless, but mostly relieved that I wasn't insane. I burrow into Aster's chest, whimpering, "No, I wouldn't have, you're right. I would've freaked out on you." I grab at the bandage on my arm gently, not wanting to hurt myself anymore than I already have. "Where did you get the bandage?" Aster goes quiet, and I push the question again. "Aster, where did you get the bandage? Did you _expect_ me to hurt myself?"

"I was scared for you. Better safe than sorry, Klondie." I don't know how to reply to that; I'm thankful for his foresight, but also somewhat miffed about him knowing that could happen. _Did I really come off that way? I mean, I guess I was pretty vulnerable, but wow._

Aster interprets my silence as worry, running a hand up and down my back soothingly, easing my misinterpreted temper. "You'll be okay, puppy; it's not really that deep of a cut." Aster rubbed his arm sympathetically, not seeming completely aware of doing so. "I've seen worse, don't worry."

I sit up, pulling Aster up with me. I cup his face in my hands, kissing him once on his nose. He smiles in a quiet, shy way, as if he didn't quite know what to do with himself. "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry."

His gaze turns concerned once again, and he pulls my hands off of his face, holding them in his. "Do you promise you're okay now?" I nod in reply. Aster gives me a weak smile, one that barely attempted to hide his deep, unending concern for me. I hug him tightly for a few seconds, and he nuzzles my neck. "If you say so. But you're staying here tonight, no exceptions. There's no way I'm going to let you go back there tonight."

"Alright," I whisper, partly in a sigh. "I'll stay, Asie. I'll stay."

**_~_ ** **●** **_..._ ** **◇** **_..._ ** **●** **_~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well this is going to work out, but oh well. Hello, everyone- you can call me Cookie. This story is a part of a huge universe of human/anthro hybrids I have (not like Cats, but more like nekos. They only have the ears and tails.) Later installments in the universe should let you in on how it works, but for now, you'll have to settle for a simple romance, hmm? 
> 
> Honestly, I don't know if anyone's going to read this, lol. But if you did, hi and welcome!


End file.
